


To Turn Over a New Leaf

by sighexe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighexe/pseuds/sighexe
Summary: Naruto has feelings for Sasuke, Sasuke has feelings for Naruto. But nothing between them has ever been simple. So what happens when someone else takes an interest in the clueless blond?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 161
Kudos: 460
Collections: Sasuke x Naruto





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction on AO3, so please bear with me. It follows canon events until chapter #699, with the exception that Naruto and Sasuke did not lose their arms, and that Neji is alive because… well because I refuse to emotionally process his death.

A vibrant September sun shines its rays through the large panel windows behind the Hokage’s desk. With lazing eyes and a growling stomach, Naruto stares at the mountain of paperwork before him in disbelief.

“It’s like I haven’t made a dent since this morning,” Naruto says to himself and lets out a frustrated sigh.

It’s been less than a year since his inauguration as the village’s Hokage, but he can safely say the administrative component of the position is not exactly his favourite. Sometimes he wonders if Shikamaru fabricates these documents just to torture him. But he can’t complain - although he could do with a little less pencil-pushing, Naruto feels an indescribable sense of pride every day he puts on his robe and steps into his office. He wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

“Naruto!”

He hears a familiar voice shout from outside his door as it slams open.

“Hi Sakura,” Naruto says with a careful look.

Sakura walks into the room determinedly, Sai following not far behind.

“And Sai.”

“Hello Naruto,” Sai greets him politely.

“Why do I have five of your clones running around my hospital?!” Sakura starts, putting a stop to the friendly chatter before it can begin.

Naruto scratches the back of his neck and smiles apologetically.

“Oh hah, they’re just helping to organize the new medical supplies we received from Kumogakure yesterday,” Naruto fidgets anxiously.

“Naruto, what did we talk about? I know you’re just trying to help, but you can’t spread yourself so thin like this. _I_ am the Hospital Manager and my staff can take care of supply deliveries just fine on their own. You can’t send out clones to do everything around the village,” Sakura explains sternly.

“I know, I--”

“How many clones do you have active right now?” she interrupts.

Naruto laughs nervously. “Like in total or…?”

“Naruto,” Sakura’s face looks entirely unamused.

“Like 20…”

“Naruto.”

“Ok, 50…”

“Naruto!”

“Ok fine, 112.”

“This is ridiculous!” Sakura says, throwing her hands in the air furiously.

Before he gets a chance to defend the excessive use of shadow clones, Naruto’s stomach churns loudly.

“Ok, that’s it! We’re taking you to lunch,” Sakura decides.

She strides over to Naruto’s desk, grabs him by the wrist and proceeds to drag him to his feet.

“But Sakura, I still have work to do,” Naruto whines as he struggles to free himself from Sakura’s deadly grip. “Sai help me!”

“I’m going to have to take Sakura’s side on this one Naruto,” Sai replies with a caring smile.

“Of course you are,” Naruto relents.

* * *

The trio enjoy their meals at a quaint restaurant on the west side of the village. Naruto is admittedly glad his friends forcefully abducted him, otherwise he would’ve likely missed lunch for the third time this week. Maybe this _was_ getting out of hand.

“Naruto, I know you’re the Hokage and I know how much you care about our village. We all do, but you are working yourself too hard,” Sakura starts. “We worry about you.”

“You do look very tired,” Sai offers flatly.

“Thanks Sai,” Naruto replies sarcastically and looks down, choosing to focus on his food.

He knows that keeping dozens of clones active for days is not exactly healthy. He knows the more he drains his chakra like this, the more he’s vulnerable in the event of an emergency. He knows he should eat more, he knows he should sleep more… but things need to get done. The Five Nations are all experiencing a period of transformation right now and he has to stay on top of it. He has to make sure Konoha becomes a welcoming and accepting village for all. Especially for--

“Just promise to stop relying on those energy pills I made for you and actually get some real food in you every once in a while,” Sakura begs, forcing Naruto out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry to worry you. I’ve just been busy,” Naruto explains. “You know I’m not really good at taking breaks.”

“It seems as though you’re trying to make sure you stay busy,” Sai says, fixing his gaze on Naruto.

Too uncomfortable to hold the stare, Naruto looks down once again. So _what_ if he’s trying to make sure he stays busy? It’s good to be productive. It’s not a distraction. It’s not because drowning in work is the only thing that keeps him from constantly wondering when Sasuke will come back from his months-long mission.

Naruto sighs audibly.

Even if it was… what’s the harm? Naruto has all but given up on his feelings for Sasuke. He knows nothing more than friendship is going to come of their relationship. He’s made his peace with that. He just needs to move on, and if putting in more time at work is going to help, then it’s a win-win for Konoha and himself. Still, he feels tired. The hundred overworked shadow clones are nothing compared to the mental exhaustion of keeping his sexual orientation and feelings for his best friend hidden for almost a decade now. Whether subconsciously or not, these emotions have plagued him for years, and the older Naruto grows, the less interested he becomes in keeping them stowed away.

“Naruto,” Sakura speaks softly. “Is everything ok?”

Naruto inhales deeply.

“Sakura, Sai, I’m gay.”

The table falls into a deafening silence.

“For me?” Sai asks presumptuously.

“Sai!” Sakura elbows him from her seat next to him.

Naruto bursts into laughter, and after almost falling out of his chair from hilarity, he composes himself and settles back into his spot.

“I’m officially offended,” Sai puts down his chopsticks.

“I’m sorry Sai,” Naruto apologizes between chuckles. “Sure you’re attractive, but no. I’ve known for a while now.”

“You have?” Sakura questions. “Why didn’t you tell us? You thought we wouldn’t accept you?”

“Not exactly,” Naruto explains honestly. “It’s just… I’ve always been different, you know. For one reason or another, I was always cast aside. I just… didn’t want another reason. I just want to be normal.”

“Well you’re definitely not normal Naruto,” Sakura teases. “But trust me, that has nothing to do with you being gay. And plus, that’s my favourite thing about you. You’re abnormal in the best ways. Abnormally kind, and brave, and charismatic.”

“And driven,” Sai finishes.

Naruto looks at his friends with glossy eyes.

“Thank you,” he says, a weight lifted off his shoulders. “I knew you’d both understand.”

“Damn right,” Sakura assures him.

Sai nods silently in agreement, and the subtle gesture puts Naruto at ease. The man’s lack of overwhelming emotional response to Naruto’s news makes him feel strangely normal. Like he’s been accepted so unconditionally.

“But… I want to keep this a secret for now,” Naruto looks at them seriously. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, of course not,” Sakura nods.

“I mean it Sakura,” Naruto eyes her dubiously. “Not a word to anyone. Not Ino, not Kakashi-sensei. No one.”

“Ok, ok, I got it. You make it seem like all I do is gossip.”

“It’s not?” Sai asks plainly, and for the second time during his lunch hour, Naruto laughs so hard he rocks in his chair uncontrollably.

A hearty punch to Sai’s right shoulder from a scowling Sakura quiets the table once more.

“So is there a someone?” Sakura treads carefully.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asks cluelessly.

“You know… like a _special_ someone,” she presses.

Naruto prepares the last bite of his curry with his chopsticks and looks to Sakura with a confused expression on his face.

“She wants to know if you’re involved in sexual relations with anyone,” Sai translates.

Naruto spits out his food.

“Sai!” Sakura admonishes and elbows him again. At this point, it would take a miracle for Sai to leave the restaurant unbruised.

“What?! No! No. No. There’s no one!” Naruto quickly dismisses the idea, waving his hands around frantically. “Really. There’s no one.”

He settles into his answer. Even if he wanted to tell them about Sasuke, there’d be nothing to tell. Sasuke’s been back in his life for six years since the war, and nothing romantic has happened between them… though not for lack of wishing on Naruto’s part. Naruto’s just happy to have him as a friend again, he can’t risk scaring him away with these feelings. So no, there’s no one. Naruto is moving on.

“But you’re looking?” Sakura continues her interrogation.

“Ummm… yeah,” Naruto replies, feigning confidence. “Yep.”

Naruto is moving on.

Suddenly, a flurry of memories swarms Naruto’s mind, and he gently rubs his left temple to calm the impending headache. He’s back, Naruto realizes, and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Did a clone disappear?” Sai asks.

Naruto rushes to stand up, but his spinning head forces his hands down on the table for balance. He catches a breath and steadies himself, feeling the clone’s exhaustion spread through every inch of his body.

“How long was that one active for?” Sakura probes, not really wanting to know the answer.

“Only a couple of days,” Naruto lies and reaches into his pants pocket. “I’m sorry guys, I have to go back to work. Here’s some…”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Sakura interjects. “Sai’s got this one.”

Sakura grins devilishly at Sai who reluctantly accepts the punishment. Naruto reaches for his Hokage robe, waves goodbye to his friends and leaves the quiet establishment. He reaches the street and allows himself to bask in the familiar chakra drawing closer to the village. No amount of time apart could make Naruto forget this presence - a signature like none he’s ever seen. Sasuke’s home.

* * *

Naruto waits impatiently for Sasuke to report from his mission. He scrambles to tidy his office before hearing a sharp knock on the door.

“Come in,” he instructs, rushing to sit back at his desk.

Sasuke’s dressed as though no other colour but black exists. If not for the occasional shift of his parted bangs revealing his Rinnegan, the man would appear entirely monochromatic. Naruto discreetly eyes his friend up and down, searching for new injuries. Slightly torn cloak, scuffed sleeves - seemingly nothing to worry about.

“Sasuke!” Naruto stands excitedly. “Nice of you to report in 3 weeks late.”

Naruto sends a challenging smirk Sasuke’s way.

“I sent you a message telling you I’d be taking a detour through one of the smaller towns near Otogakure,” Sasuke contests defensively.

“And I sent you a message back explicitly asking not to travel through Otogakure.”

“And I didn’t. Like I said, I passed through one of the nearby towns.”

“You know that area is still dangerous.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I know,” Naruto sighs, not looking to start a fight. “I’m just happy you’re back.”

Sasuke appears startled by Naruto’s sincerity.

“Well you’re not going to be so happy when I tell you what I found out,” Sasuke says walking up to Naruto’s desk and slamming down a mission report.

Sasuke gives Naruto a high-level summary of his original mission in Iwagakure. Another success, of course. But he’d heard rumours of unrest in Otogakure and the surrounding areas, so he’d decided to gather first-hand intel during his trip back home.

“But the Shinobi Alliance couldn’t be stronger right now,” Naruto says.

“And that’s exactly what’s troubling the smaller countries. The Five Nations are in control of substantial military power. If they were to work together, they could monopolize natural resources, colonize new areas…” Sasuke explains.

“We’re not planning to do any of that,” Naruto scowls.

“The smaller countries don’t know that, and they likely wouldn’t believe it anyways,” Sasuke continues. “In any case, I didn’t find concrete evidence to prove it, but a team of mercenaries seems to be assembling in Otogakure, and you and the other Kage are in their sights.”

Sasuke’s fists clench at the thought.

“You need to officially assign me on a mission to investigate so I can try to handle this with the Otogakure government as diplomatically as possible,” Sasuke demands.

“Absolutely not. You just got back from a 7-month mission, and if this involves the other Kage, it’s not exactly a call we should be making on our own.”

“Naruto, there are shinobi after you!” Sasuke says incredulously.

“I can handle myself,” Naruto quips.

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“ _Can_ you?” Sasuke challenges. “When’s the last time you were actually in combat?”

“Hey! I still train bastard,” Naruto replies, quickly aggravated.

“Then you wouldn’t have a problem sparring with me after work tonight?”

“Of course not, I’ll kick your ass!”

Sasuke smiles watching Naruto get riled up.

“What are you looking so happy about?” Naruto questions Sasuke humorously.

Naruto hates how much Sasuke’s smile affects him. The man’s barely written him over the last few months and all it takes is a smile for Naruto to forget how much that had stung. But Sasuke’s smiles are so rare, he can’t help but feel special when they’re directed towards him.

“Naruto!” Shikamaru slams his office door wide open. “Where is the Anbu rotation schedule for next month? You were supposed to get that done last week and--”

Shikamaru stops his tirade when he notices an unexpected visitor.

“Sasuke… sorry, I didn’t know you were back. Good to see you,” Shikamaru says and Sasuke nods in agreement.

“I’ll get it done right now,” Naruto rifles through his files to find the scheduling form in question.

“No you won’t, because we have a meeting with the Education Board Committee in 5 minutes… or did you forget that too?” Shikamaru scolds.

“Shit! Ok, let me find my notes,” Naruto responds.

“I’m surprised you prepared notes.”

“What do you think I use my shadow clones for?”

“Apparently not for the Anbu rotation schedule,” Shikamaru remarks. “But yeah, I’ve noticed more of them than usual running around.”

“Sakura’s going to yell at you for that,” Sasuke butts in.

“She already has, don’t remind me.”

“We’ve got to go Naruto,” Shikamaru implores.

“Ok, ok, ” Naruto says hurrying out of the room. “Sasuke! Third Training Ground at 7.”

Naruto and Shikamaru rush through the hallways of the Hokage Tower, but Sasuke lingers in Naruto’s office for a moment longer. He’s still not entirely used to Naruto being the Hokage. Sometimes he just sees that obnoxious 12-year-old again and all he wants to do is hold on to the memory - the memory of a time before things were so complicated. Before he abandoned his village, before he became a criminal… before he hurt Naruto.

Sasuke winces at that last thought and decides to make his way home. His new neighbourhood in the southern district of Konoha is quiet and peaceful, which Sasuke is extremely grateful for. He’d been offered sole rights to the Uchiha Compound by Naruto - one of his earliest mandates in fact - but Sasuke had rejected the proposal in favour of letting the land be used to expand the village. The Uchiha name shouldn’t be secluded to the outskirts of Konoha anymore, Sasuke thought, and Naruto could not have agreed more. But in the busier parts of the village, he still sometimes notices unwelcoming stares. Though usually from older residents who had long ago formed unyielding opinions about his clan.

He lets himself into his modest house, everything exactly as he left it, and he can’t help how impatient he feels to see Naruto again in just a few hours. He’s missed him.

* * *

Sasuke waits at the Third Training Ground for his opponent to arrive. He’s dressed more casually than before, sporting black pants and a tight long-sleeve navy shirt.

“So you actually showed up?” Sasuke teases as Naruto enters the fenced-in area.

“Of course I did! Last chance for you to back out if you want though. I’m sure you’re tired from travelling,” Naruto smirks.

“I’ll take it easy on you. You’ve been at your desk all day,” Sasuke replies, stretching his left arm.

Naruto cracks his knuckles. “Don’t do me any favours.”

Naruto sprints determinedly, leaps into the air and sends a forceful kick down on his competition. Sasuke expertly shields his face against the strike by crossing his forearms. Naruto springs off them and flips backwards. Sasuke unsheathes his katana swiftly and takes a swing at Naruto, who barely dodges it as he lands. The blond launches three unsteady shuriken, entirely missing his target, and Sasuke doesn’t miss the opportunity to take a jab at Naruto.

“Nice aim,” Sasuke’s voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Bastard!” Naruto curses, pulling out a chipped kunai.

Naruto and Sasuke continue to spar, and Sasuke begins to worry as he effortlessly gains ground. Naruto’s reflexes are slow, his punches don’t pack their usual strength and his defence is nonexistent. The blond seems winded and Sasuke stops attacking.

“You’re out of shape,” Sasuke accuses.

“Shut up and just fight!” Naruto demands.

Sasuke reluctantly hurls two kunai in Naruto’s direction. Should be an easy dodge, he thinks. But Naruto suddenly buckles to his knees and one of the blades slashes his right shoulder.

“Naruto!” Sasuke shoots his teammate a look of concern and hurries to his side.

“I’m fine Sasuke,” Naruto says, attempting to stand up while pressing tightly on his wound, but quickly toppling over once again. Sasuke reaches out to steady him.

“What was that?” Sasuke asks harshly.

Naruto grunts in pain.

“Nothing. One of my shadow clones just disappeared, it’s nothing.”

“Naruto you look exhausted. Your aim is terrible, your chakra is weak--”

“Is that why you wanted to spar?” Naruto interrupts. “So you could insult me?”

“No, but you’re off your game. There are shinobi rallying to come after you and you can barely keep up with my taijutsu.”

“I would’ve tried harder if this was a real fight.”

“That’s not the point. If you refuse to send me to Otogakure to neutralize this threat, then I’m staying in Konoha to help you train.”

“I don’t need help,” Naruto waves his arms violently as if to prove a point, but quickly kneels back down from the pain in his shoulder.

“Stop moving so much you idiot,” Sasuke reaches into his compact supplies pouch. “Let me wrap that up.”

Naruto squirms in response.

“Or I can tell Sakura about it, your call,” Sasuke threatens.

Naruto sighs and lets Sasuke wrap a bandage firmly around his arm.

“This is nothing, ok? Kurama will have this fixed up in no time,” Naruto assures him, and he feels Kurama stir. “I don’t need you worrying about this, I’ve just been putting in a few extra hours at work so I’m a bit worn out.”

“Yeah, now multiply those few extra hours by however many clones you have running around.”

“I’m fine.”

But Naruto doesn’t feel fine. Every time a clone disappears it’s like he’s getting the wind knocked out of him and his head pummelled at the same time. His oldest clone has been active for almost three weeks and he knows that’s stepping into severe chakra-depletion territory.

“You are not fine,” Sasuke insists, crossing his arms and looking intently at Naruto. “Deactivate your clones Naruto. I know you’re trying to protect the village but leaving yourself in this weakened state is not the way to do that.”

Naruto sighs once again and finally stands up.

“Fine. I’ll deactivate them tomorrow.”

“All of them,” Sasuke says, looking at Naruto with a serious expression indicating no leniency.

“Fine!” Naruto promises.

“Good. Now let’s go, I’ll walk you home,” Sasuke offers and starts heading out of the open field.

“I’m not a kid you bastard, I can make it home on my own,” Naruto retorts, but joins Sasuke at his side anyways.

The pair leave the Third Training Ground and walk along the lively Konoha streets in a quiet stride. Despite Naruto’s hyper-vocal nature, a substantial amount of his time with Sasuke is spent in comfortable silence. Naruto finally allows himself to feel how much he’s missed his best friend over the last seven months. Being around Sasuke, sparring with him, talking to him… it’s intoxicating, and Naruto feels a familiar trickle of hope flood his heart. Maybe things would be different this time, maybe things would change.

“Naruto, Sasuke,” Kakashi says, slowly approaching them.

Naruto had been so deep in thought he hadn’t noticed their sensei walking right towards them.

“I didn’t know you were back Sasuke.”

“Just got in this afternoon.”

“Back for only a few hours and you two are already fighting?” Kakashi asks, looking over at Naruto’s bandaged shoulder.

“It was a friendly spar,” Sasuke replies.

“You two really haven’t changed, have you?” Kakashi wonders aloud.

He’s right, Naruto thinks. And just like that the inkling of hope he’d felt moments ago fades rapidly into oblivion. Kakashi-sensei is right! They haven’t changed. It’s been almost six years since the war, six years since Sasuke came back into Naruto’s life and nothing has changed. He can’t possibly tell Sasuke how he feels. He spent so long fighting to get Sasuke back, he can’t risk losing his friend again over something like this. This could damage… no… end their friendship. These feelings that Sasuke has shown no sign of returning are useless. Naruto is moving on.

“I’ve got to get home,” Naruto speaks suddenly.

“Naruto--” Sasuke starts but Naruto doesn’t let him finish.

“My house is just a few blocks away Sasuke, I’m fine. I’ll see you soon,” Naruto says, sporting an uncharacteristically stoic expression. “Bye Kakashi-sensei.”

Naruto walks off hurriedly and Kakashi sends Sasuke a blank stare.

“Everything ok with him?” Kakashi asks.

“Hn,” is all Sasuke manages.

“He’s been working even harder than usual since he became Hokage. Sakura tells me he’s not eating or sleeping well, but you know he doesn’t listen to us,” Kakashi says.

“You say that like he listens to me,” Sasuke replies.

“He needs you Sasuke. Why don’t you stay a while?”

“Why do I get stuck watching over the idiot?”

“You _are_ his friend, aren’t you?” Kakashi asks knowingly, hoping to strike a chord.

_Friend_. Sasuke almost scowls at the word. His rampaging emotions detest the sound of it. Friend feels so diminutive. That word can’t possibly describe how he feels about Naruto. It makes their relationship seems so trivial, when it’s anything but. His relationship with Naruto is… everything. Which is why he can’t ruin it, Sasuke reminds himself. He can’t tell Naruto how he feels. He can’t risk losing the single most important person in his life.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Sasuke sighs as if burdened by the thought.

“I know you will,” Kakashi sends him a gentle smile only detectable by the narrowing of his eyes above his mask and walks away.

Sasuke makes his way home through the evening dark, thinking about how much brighter his walk would be with a certain blond by his side.

* * *

Naruto opens his front door and rushes inside, craving the peaceful emptiness of his home. He strips from his clothes and jumps into the shower, carefully removing the bandages from his injured shoulder. The wound is no longer bleeding and Naruto lets the warm running water soothe away some of the pain.

Sasuke is his best friend, Naruto thinks to himself. To jeopardize their friendship after so many years struggling to rebuild it would be devastating. Sasuke’s not gay, and even if he was, Naruto’s sure he wouldn’t be at the top of his list. The bastard barely tolerates him, he thinks. Nothing’s ever going to change, and Naruto can’t spend the rest of his life hanging on to a frayed thread of hope.

He reflects on his earlier conversation with Sakura and Sai, and decides he’s putting his foot down. Naruto Uzumaki is officially looking for a partner! Well… not actually officially. In fact, quite the opposite. Naruto Uzumaki is secretly looking for a partner, he internally rephrases. He’s not exactly ready to come out to everyone, especially not Sasuke. Naruto becomes increasingly anxious just at the thought. Sasuke would think of him differently, maybe even feel uncomfortable around him, and that’s just not something Naruto wants to worry about right now.

Naruto pats himself dry and brushes his teeth before heading to bed. He can still feel Sasuke’s chakra despite being several streets apart, and the comforting feeling quickly puts Naruto to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 😊 Feedback is super encouraged and appreciated. ❤️


	2. Chapter Two

Another week, another unrelenting pile of documents threatening to take over his desk, Naruto thinks to himself. He leans against the back of his chair and lets a passing breeze clear his mind. Not having a hundred clones running around definitely relieves his perpetual exhaustion, but his state of emotional turmoil continues taking its toll. Naruto hasn’t been avoiding Sasuke over the last week… no… of course not. He just wants to limit their opportunities to engage, that’s all. Just for a while, just long enough for him to move on.

A quiet knock to his office door brings Naruto back to reality, and he feels grateful.

“Sai, come on in,” Naruto waves a hand over towards himself invitingly as his friend steps into the room. “Anything I can do for you?”

“About the Anbu rotation schedule…” Sai starts as he approaches Naruto’s desk.

“What about it?” Naruto complains. “I submitted it, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. I just made some revisions and need you to sign off on them,” Sai explains, handing the Hokage a clipboard.

“Ah ok. Where do I sign?” Naruto asks, neglecting to look over any of the proposed changes.

“You should probably review it first.”

“I trust you.”

Sai eyes Naruto in surprise.

“Well don’t look so shocked,” Naruto jokes. “You’re a great Anbu captain and one of my closest friends. I trust your judgment.”

“Thanks,” Sai manages. “Signature on the next page then.”

“Done,” Naruto passes back the clipboard and slacks deeper into his seat.

“You look less tired than usual,” Sai comments.

“Well your “compliments” are just as confusing as usual.”

“It _was_ a compliment.”

“Sureee…” Naruto drawls teasingly.

Naruto and Sai both turn towards the voice suddenly coming from the door and find a brown-haired man with deep emerald eyes inching inside cautiously.

“Sorry to interrupt. The door was open, I didn’t mean to…”

“No that’s fine. Come in…” Naruto waits for a name.

“Haruki. We umm… met at the Education Board Committee meeting last week,” Haruki explains timidly.

“Oh, that’s right!” Naruto remembers.

“I just wanted to bring the new curriculum plan for you to take a look at, Hokage-sama,” Haruki says, giving Naruto a labelled binder.

“Please call me Naruto, Hokage-sama sounds really weird.”

Haruki smiles shyly.

“Sorry, it’s just an honour to meet you,” Haruki confesses. “I mean I know we’ve already met, but there were other people there and I didn’t really get to introduce myself, so I don’t really know if that counts. I mean the meeting was great, I’m glad I got to work with you of course but… I’m going to stop talking now.”

Haruki presses a hand to his forehead in embarrassment.

Naruto laughs. “I definitely remember you from the meeting. You had that really great idea about the genin development program. I wrote that down.”

“Really?”

“Yeah of course. And hey, thanks for bringing this in,” Naruto gestures to the binder now occupying a corner of his cluttered desk.

“I know it’s a lot to read over. I can walk you through it if you’d like,” Haruki offers, hopeful.

“Sure.”

“Maybe over dinner tonight?” and as the words come out, Haruki feels he’s overstepped just about every boundary of professionalism.

“Oh yeah, that’d be great. I kinda hate reading anyways.”

Haruki’s eyes sparkle with glee and he lets out a gentle laugh.

“I can meet you here just after 6?” he suggests.

“Sure,” Naruto agrees, and Haruki leaves his office, politely closing the door behind him.

Naruto turns to look at Sai, realizing his friend was still there.

“So you really _are_ looking?” Sai says, seemingly surprised.

“Looking for what?” Naruto replies naively.

“For a boyfriend.”

“What?! Shhh,” Naruto desperately signals for his friend to quiet down. “This is a crowded building you know. What even brought this on?”

Sai raises an eyebrow quizzically.

“You just agreed to a date,” Sai states plainly.

“I did?!”

“It was just like in my books. He rambled nervously for far too long, asked you out to dinner and looked really happy when you accepted,” Sai recounts.

“I’m pretty sure he just wants to run me through the new curriculum.”

“Work obligations are frequently used as excuses among coworkers to ask potential partners on dates.”

“You really need to stop it with those books. That’s not what’s happening here,” Naruto says definitively.

“It absolutely is.”

“No, it’s not!”

“I thought you trusted my judgement?”

“Well I was wrong. Your judgment sucks,” Naruto feigns anger.

“But hypothetically, if it _was_ a date, would you still want to go?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t really know the guy. I met him once.”

“Well that’s what a date is for. To get to know each other.”

“I guess.”

“Do you find him attractive?”

“Ok now you just sound like Sakura,” Naruto remarks. “I don’t know! I mean objectively he’s good-looking.”

“Objectively, of course,” Sai repeats.

Naruto is now frantically pacing back and forth across the room. Is he really entertaining this idea? There’s no way Haruki just asked him out on a date. He’s probably not even gay. Sai’s surely overthinking this. It’s clearly just a professional engagement and--

“Well I can give you pointers from my books in case it does turn out to be a date,” Sai interrupts his spiralling thoughts.

“No, thanks! It’s not a date, and actually I have a lot of work I’m supposed to be doing so…”

“Ok, I’ll leave. Just one last thing. If it is a date, you should probably offer to pay,” Sai advises.

“Why should I? He asked _me_ out,” and Naruto realizes he’s fallen for the trap too late.

“And now you’ve admitted it. Have fun,” Sai says walking out of the office with a playful smile on his face.

“Bastard,” Naruto mutters under his breath.

Hypothetically, if it was a date, should he still go? Naruto wonders. Haruki seems nice, and Naruto desperately wants to forget his feelings for Sasuke. He did promise himself he’d at least try looking for a partner. He can’t stay stuck on his best friend forever.

Naruto sighs heavily.

He owes himself a chance. He’s going on the date… if it even is one.

* * *

Lunch time rolls around and after the morning’s events Naruto feels desperate for fresh air. He takes his prepared instant ramen and quietly escapes through the window to climb onto the roof. From the new height he admires his village, colourful and alive. But before he can dwell on the scenery before him, he feels a familiar chakra approach.

“What are you doing here?” Naruto turns around to face Sasuke.

“Didn’t find you in your office,” Sasuke responds casually.

“So, what’s up?” Naruto asks, apprehensive.

He feels guilty for wanting time away from his friend. Sasuke’s smart, he can tell Naruto’s been distant lately and Naruto feels him walking on eggshells around him, not knowing how to broach the subject. But it has to be this way. Just seeing Sasuke sends Naruto’s emotions into a frenzied state. They’re too comfortable with each other and yet not nearly comfortable enough. Naruto finds himself lost in Sasuke’s eyes far too often, dreaming of a future he knows he can’t have. It’s the most effective method of torture he’s ever experienced. He can’t go on like this.

“I meant what I said about helping you train,” Sasuke starts. “We’re starting tonight.”

“I can’t,” Naruto replies sternly, hoping to leave no room for discussion.

“Why?”

“I’m working late tonight.”

Not exactly a lie. The new curriculum _is_ work.

“Working on what?”

“Uh… Shikamaru and I just have some things to sort through… nothing major, just needs to get done.”

Ok, _that_ was definitely a lie. But what is he supposed to do? Tell Sasuke about his date? Not that it’s a date. Of course, if it’s not actually a date then there really is no reason to hide it from Sasuke. Too late now, Naruto concludes.

Sasuke’s scrutinizing gaze forces Naruto to look away.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke asks bluntly.

“What do you mean?” Naruto mindlessly swirls the noodles in his steaming cup.

“I mean I’ve been in Konoha for a week now and I’ve barely seen you. Typically I can’t get you off my back.”

Sasuke almost sounds hurt, and it makes Naruto irrationally angry. As if Sasuke has any right to feel upset. He’s clearly only frustrated that Naruto’s not sparring with him because he wants the competition. Sasuke just wants a rival, same as it’s always been. But Naruto… Naruto wants _him_ , in every capacity.

“I don’t know what you want me to say Sasuke. I’m busy.”

“Fine,” Sasuke answers blandly, and flickers away.

Naruto feels guilty, again. He doesn’t want Sasuke to think he doesn’t value their friendship. Nothing could be further from the truth. But being with Sasuke is agonizing.

Sasuke walks along a quiet side street, careful to avoid the downtown crowd. His muted expression perfectly masking the thunderous emotions clouding his mind. There’s something wrong, Sasuke thinks. Naruto’s not acting like his usual annoying self, begging Sasuke to spend almost every minute of the day with him. Sure he makes fun of the idiot and pretends it bothers him, but of course it doesn’t. So what’s wrong with Naruto? Ever the pessimist, he thinks maybe Naruto’s finally come to his senses and realized Sasuke’s not worth it. Not worth the effort Naruto’s put in, not worth the time Naruto’s spent, not worth the pain Naruto’s endured. Not worth anything at all.

* * *

Naruto paces his office anxiously as he waits for Haruki to arrive. This isn’t a date, Naruto decides. There’s no way this is meant to be a date.

“Hello,” Haruki greets, and Naruto turns around abruptly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Haruki’s dressed in comfortable black pants and a dark maroon sweatshirt that flawlessly frames his torso. His chestnut-coloured hair appears curlier than before, but the radiant smile on his face is unchanged. He really is good-looking, Naruto muses, objectively.

“Don’t worry about it,” Naruto assures, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Umm, listen Naruto-sam…”

“Just Naruto please,” Naruto says, almost blushing.

“Right, umm, well… I just wanted to apologize. I know this invitation wasn’t exactly professional on my part and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Haruki admits.

“Umm,” Naruto stammers.

“I don’t know what I was thinking asking out the Hokage,” Haruki continues. “I had no right to assume your preference and I shouldn’t have used a work matter as an excuse to…”

“You asked me out?” Naruto interrupts.

“Oh my God, you didn’t know,” Haruki covers his face, wishing he’d spontaneously combust. “I’m sorry, I thought I’d been so obvious, and then you accepted, so I thought you knew. But later I thought maybe you were just actually hoping to go through the new curriculum, which I’m really passionate about too, I just…”

Naruto lets out a relaxed laugh.

So this _is_ a date, Naruto realizes, suddenly wondering when Sai became better at reading social cues than him. Maybe he _should_ start reading those books.

“My answer still stands,” Naruto says between chuckles, a pale blush now unmistakeably adorning his cheeks. “I’d love to get dinner.”

Naruto steals a glance at Haruki to gauge the man’s response and finds nothing but unbridled joy.

* * *

Sasuke decides he needs to expel his negative emotions in a productive way, so he starts on his way to the Third Training Ground. He successfully wills away any Naruto-related thoughts until he spots Chōji across the street.

“Sasuke!” Chōji calls out, walking towards him. “How are you? When did you get back?”

“Just last week.”

“I’m surprised Naruto’s not with you.”

“He’s working late with Shikamaru tonight,” Sasuke tells him.

“You sure? Because I’m meeting Shikamaru for dinner at Yakiniku Q in about 5 minutes.”

Sasuke’s typical blank expression changes to one of shock for a brief moment before he quickly regains his composure and responds nonchalantly.

“I must’ve misheard.”

“Well you’re welcome to join us if you’d like,” Chōji offers with a warm smile.

“I’m actually on my way to train. Thanks, but I’ll see you around,” and with that Sasuke continues on his path.

So Naruto lied to him... why was Sasuke not surprised? He’d known something was wrong this morning, he could tell. But why lie? Naruto is honest to a fault.

* * *

Naruto and Haruki share a table at a discreet hole-in-the-wall by the northern district of Konoha. The restaurant feels worn and the atmosphere tired, but Naruto is thankful for the relative privacy.

“I thought you’d want a less public place,” Haruki says, as if reading Naruto’s thoughts.

“Oh yeah, thanks,” Naruto tells him.

“It’s no Ichiraku but they do serve pretty good ramen here.”

“You know my favourite restaurant?” Naruto raises an eyebrow teasingly.

A bright shade of rose colours Haruki’s cheeks.

“Oh come on, everyone knows that,” Haruki defends. “But yeah, I might have found out a few things.”

“Well that’s not fair, I didn’t get a chance to do the same. Tell me about yourself.”

“Well it’s a lot less interesting than you’re used to I’m sure,” Haruki stars, lacking confidence. “I moved to Konoha almost 3 years ago to be an academy instructor. I was born in a mining village along the eastern border of the Land of Fire. We didn’t really see shinobi very often, but I learned to use chakra and then I taught some of the local kids how. And I guess I’ve just been in love with teaching ever since. Riveting, I know.”

Naruto smiles tenderly.

“And now you’re part of the Education Board Committee of Konoha. Impressive,” Naruto compliments.

“Thank you.”

Naruto sips his sake and feels Haruki’s soft gaze on him. Despite his nerves, the conversation feels… easy. He can’t help but compare it to the many he’s shared with Sasuke. His thoughts always heavy and emotions tumultuous. But with Haruki, it’s easy, and for once maybe Naruto doesn’t want a challenge.

“You’re thinking hard,” Haruki comments.

“Oh sorry,” Naruto draws back his focus. “I’ve just never really done this before.”

Naruto visibly cringes, feeling vulnerable.

“You mean like a date?”

“Umm… yeah”

“Not for lack of offers I assume. Almost everyone I know is constantly wondering whether the Hokage is single or not,” Haruki says, sending the blond a playful look.

“Really? I didn’t know my dating life was such a topic of interest.”

“Well I think just about half of Konoha’s hoping to get their chance,” Haruki exaggerates.

“Are you serious?” Naruto’s eyes are now wide open in alarm, and Haruki chuckles lightly.

“I think it’s the dazzling blue eyes that really draws them in.”

Naruto can’t help the heat pooling at his cheeks and looks away awkwardly.

“I guess I haven’t really been very transparent with everyone,” Naruto admits. “I only just came out to some of my friends last week. I haven’t really given much thought to how I should share this publicly.”

“Who says you have to? You wouldn’t feel compelled to tell them you were straight if you started dating a girl, would you?”

“No… I guess not.”

“So why make an announcement? Let them find out whenever it comes up. Until then, just be you.”

Naruto crosses his arms and sends Haruki a humorous smirk. “And how exactly did you find out?”

“I didn’t. I’ve just had a crush on you for a while, so I decided to make a fool out of myself and attempt to ask you out,” Haruki confesses and rubs his left temple at the embarrassing memory.

“Well I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah, me too.”

The two men place their food orders and settle into a comfortable back-and-forth as they wait patiently.

“So, you’ve met Iruka-sensei then? Working at the academy I mean,” Naruto asks.

“Oh yeah of course. He talks about you all the time,” Haruki answers. “He’s been kinda worried about you lately. He says you’re working yourself too hard.”

Naruto rolls his eyes. “Yep, been getting that a lot.”

“Well I don’t think I’ve seen any of your clones around this week. Glad you listened to him.”

“Actually, it wasn’t Iruka-sensei. Sakura kept bugging me about it and then Sasuke practically forced me to deactivate them--” Naruto’s train of thought screeches to a halt as he hears himself mention Sasuke’s name.

“Sasuke Uchiha?”

“Umm, yeah,” Naruto’s eyes circle the room, hoping for a distraction.

“He’s a close friend of yours, right?” Haruki asks and the understatement irks Naruto. “I don’t really know the full story. It seems like a bit of touchy subject in the village. I just know you’ve both been through a lot together.”

Naruto’s prayers are answered when their waitress arrives with two heavenly-scented bowls of ramen.

“Let’s eat, I’m starving!” Naruto shouts eagerly.

Haruki nods in understanding and lets the topic rest. Naruto devours his ramen in almost record speed and Haruki can’t help but laugh at the Hokage’s less-than-refined table manners.

“I told you it was good,” Haruki references the empty bowl.

“You were right. Kinda feels like I’m cheating on Teuchi-san though. I don’t know if it’s worth the moral conflict,” Naruto jokes and hears a quiet laugh come from Haruki.

They both reach for their sake and clink their ceramic cups in cheer.

“This has been fun,” Naruto confesses.

“You make it sound like the night is over,” Haruki replies, and Naruto quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “I mean I still have to walk you through the new curriculum.”

“How could I forget?”

Naruto chuckles and wonders why it feels as though he’s known Haruki forever.

“Maybe we can leave that for next time,” Haruki suggests, suddenly feeling bold. “There _will_ be a next time, right?”

“Definitely,” Naruto decides.

The pair finish their drinks and leave the unassuming restaurant. Naruto’s nerves suddenly overwhelm him as he struggles to decide how to end the date. They’re not on a busy street by any means, but Naruto isn’t really sure he’s ready for any public displays of affection. Once again, as if reading his thoughts, Haruki speaks.

“I’m not in any rush, Naruto. I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, of course,” Naruto assures him, grateful for his understanding.

“Good night,” Haruki offers a timid wave and walks away.

“Good night.”

Naruto lingers under the glow of a nearby streetlamp, allowing his emotions to catch up to the night’s events. He takes a deep breath, and for the first time notices a subtle haze over his vision. Must be the sake, he thinks. Naruto starts making his way home as he collects his thoughts. He still feels a little peeved that Sai was right about the whole situation. He’ll surely be pestered to share the details of his date the next time he sees his friend, but there’s not really much to say. It was everything a date was supposed to be. Good food, pleasant conversation - it left nothing to be desired. So why can’t Naruto shake this feeling of guilt clouding his mind?

He rounds the final corner onto his street and finds Sasuke waiting outside his house.

“What are you doing here bastard?” Naruto asks in lieu of a greeting. “Come inside. You could’ve just broken in you know, instead of waiting out here.”

The two step into the warm light of the sparsely-decorated Hokage residence.

“I _do_ know. You have absolutely no security, it’s ridiculous,” Sasuke lectures, and for a moment Naruto thinks maybe this conversation won’t become complicated. “How was working late?”

Naruto visibly deflates as his theory goes out the window.

“Umm… fine,” Naruto answers plainly.

“You and Shikamaru wrapped things up?” Sasuke probes, and Naruto refuses to look at him.

“Yep.”

“Naruto, I’m going to give you one last chance to not lie to my face.”

“What are you talking about?” Naruto asks, feeling increasingly anxious under Sasuke’s determined gaze.

“I know you weren’t working late with Shikamaru. I ran into Chōji, they were on their way to dinner together,” Sasuke explains.

“Well Shikamaru left early, but I stayed behind.”

“No you didn’t, I went by your office.”

The colour drains from Naruto’s face and he stops pacing across his living space. Sasuke’s eyes are still trained on him from a corner of the room.

“And I thought _I_ was the one who never got off your back,” Naruto sounds harsh, frustrated.

“I just want to know why you’re lying,” Sasuke replies insistently.

“I just had dinner plans...”

“Why would you lie about that?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I just had plans.”

“But why did you lie?”

“Because it was a date!” Naruto erupts and immediately regrets it.

“A date?” Sasuke almost whispers and feels his emotionless mask start to crack.

“Yes. And the reason I didn’t tell you…” Naruto sighs. “…is because it was with a guy, and I wasn’t really ready to have this conversation right now so I’m going to just sit down.”

Naruto does and he watches Sasuke, unmoving and clearly shaken. Everything’s ruined, he thinks. Naruto’s never seen Sasuke speechless. Quiet? Sure, of his own volition, but never speechless.

Sasuke can’t seem to process the news. Naruto was on a date… with a guy? Sasuke feels a sharp ache in his chest threatening to consume him. After all these years spent desperately wondering, Sasuke finally has his answer - Naruto is attracted to men. And suddenly he wishes that wasn’t the case. Suddenly he wishes Naruto was straight because that would hurt less. How could he have come so close to having everything he’d ever wanted and not realized it? How can some stranger Naruto has never even mentioned before take everything from him so effortlessly?

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable between us,” Naruto breaks the prolonged silence.

“You thought I would have a problem with it?” Sasuke’s tone sounds venomous, insulted.

“I didn’t know what to think. Honestly, I wasn’t ready for any of this today. I was having a perfectly normal day until I let Sai get into my head about this date--”

“Sai was your date?”

“No. No, but he was the one that convinced me to go on this date in the first place.”

“So Sai knew about you?”

“What?”

“He knew you were gay. You told him.”

“I--”

“You told him, but not me.”

“Sasuke--”

“Because you don’t trust me.”

“Bastard that’s not it, just listen to me--”

“I have to go.”

Sasuke turns to leave and Naruto stands up, demanding the other’s attention.

“No. You came here to talk, right? Then let’s talk,” Naruto says, steely-eyed. “I was going to tell you Sasuke, I was just waiting for a good opportunity. I didn’t want it to jeopardize our friendship.”

“But you were fine telling Sai?”

“My relationship with Sai is different than my relationship with you,” Naruto struggles to explain.

“Clearly,” Sasuke replies. “Because you seem to think I’m some intolerant asshole.”

“Trust me, that’s not why I think you’re an asshole,” Naruto mutters under his breath, weakly attempting a joke. “I just didn’t want this to affect our friendship.”

“It wouldn’t have if you’d just told me.”

Sasuke shuts the door to Naruto’s house behind him and Naruto doesn’t follow him. He’s emotionally drained, nothing good can come from arguing with Sasuke tonight. He hates the feeling of guilt that nags at him. Why is it so persistent? Sasuke knows his secret now, he doesn’t have to lie anymore. There should be no reason to feel this way.

Sasuke knows this is exactly the punishment he deserves. He’d been desperately clinging on to any shred of hope he could muster, but maybe Naruto’s finally gotten tired of giving so much more than he receives. Maybe Naruto’s putting himself first for once, and how can Sasuke blame him? Naruto deserves more than Sasuke could ever offer. He only wishes he’d gotten to try, because the thought of someone else with Naruto... he doesn’t think he can bear it.

Sasuke walks in the dead of night towards his empty home, rushing exasperatedly through the streets of Konoha. And suddenly, the village feels suffocating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 😊 I have already written the first 5 chapters of this story, so I am going to be publishing them one per day. After that, I will be posting the remaining 4 chapters one per week. Feedback is super encouraged and appreciated. ❤️


	3. Chapter Three

“Shikamaru!” Naruto storms into his advisor’s office, only a couple doors down from his own in the uppermost level of the Hokage Tower. A glistening bead of sweat trickles down his forehead.

He definitely sprinted here, Shikamaru thinks as he lowers the scroll in his hands and heaves one of his patented sighs.

“What is it, Naruto?”

“Did you send Sasuke out on a mission?”

“I did,” Shikamaru replies, interlocking his fingers and stretching away from his seat as a short yawn escapes him.

“Why would you do that?” Naruto almost whines.

“He asked me to, early this morning before you got in. I told him without your approval I’m only authorized to assign C-rank or lower, but he said he didn’t mind.”

“That bastard. Where’d you send him?”

“Tanigakure, to deliver a scroll.”

“Since when do we send out one of our best shinobi to deliver a scroll?”

“We’re well-staffed in the village right now, so I figured I’d accept his request. Besides, I thought you’d be glad Sasuke’s taking an interest in the day-to-day shinobi activities of Konoha.”

“That’s not the point,” Naruto leans defeatedly against one of the many overflowing shelving units in the room.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen between you two? I’m sensing he didn’t inform you he’d be leaving the village.”

“You really _are_ a genius,” Naruto mutters under his breath, voice dripping with childish sarcasm.

Shikamaru huffs. “What happened?”

Naruto wants to tell Shikamaru, he does. He trusts the man not only as a strategic advisor, but more than anything, as one of his closest friends. But things with Sasuke are complicated right now and Naruto doesn’t feel ready to explain why.

“Nothing,” Naruto lies and Shikamaru decides not to press the subject.

“Well the mission shouldn’t take him any longer than a few days,” Shikamaru tells him. “So whatever it is, you two can sort it out then.”

“Right,” Naruto visibly slumps and makes his way to the open door.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru tries for a stern tone and stops the Hokage in his tracks. “I’m here… if you need me.”

Shikamaru makes the offer sound like a complete drag and Naruto smiles at the thought.

“I know. Thanks, Shikamaru.”

The workday drags on slower than usual, and Naruto leans back against his chair in respite. He fidgets with the pen he’d been using and succumbs to his tumultuous thoughts. Sasuke is upset with him, no doubt about that, but Naruto can’t narrow down the exact reason why. Was it because he had insulted Sasuke by assuming he wouldn’t be accepting of his sexual orientation? Was it because he had told other people about it first and not Sasuke? Or… was it because he had been on a date?

“Stop,” Naruto says quietly to himself, attempting to rein in his emotions.

There’s that glimmer of hope again. Sasuke does not care about the date. Thinking he does is just another excuse to believe his best friend has romantic feelings towards him, and Naruto doesn’t think he can bear to hope anymore. But then he remembers how he’d felt this morning - waking up to a village devoid of Sasuke’s chakra signature, and as if by instinct, wondering how far and how fast he’d have to run just to feel that presence close to him again. How readily he would go after Sasuke just for another chance at getting lost in those unyielding eyes.

The sound his pen makes against the floor snaps Naruto back to reality. He checks the clock and admonishes himself for nearly missing his scheduled meeting at the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

“Thank you for coming everyone,” Sakura concludes the conference. “Yua, please leave the minutes at my desk when you get a chance.”

The meeting’s participants scurry out of the spacious room, leaving Naruto and Sakura to linger behind.

“Sakura-chan, you sound so formal as the Hospital Manager,” Naruto teases.

“Yeah well one of us should. You are childish as ever,” Sakura defends, attempting to hide the rosy tint subtly painting her cheeks.

“I made _one_ joke,” Naruto complains.

“It was a Healthcare Technology and Innovation Seminar Naruto. Not exactly a funny topic.”

“Just trying my best to spice it up,” Naruto shrugs innocently.

Sakura gently pushes his arm and laughs. They both sigh comfortably, treasuring a rare moment alone.

“I spoke with Sai,” Sakura tells him.

Naruto scratches the back of his neck and offers a cautious grin. “What did he say?”

“To his defense he really tried to keep it a secret, but I broke him,” Sakura smirks proudly, a devilish glint to her eyes.

“Of course you did,” Naruto presses a hand to his forehead. “What exactly did he tell you?”

“He told me you had a date with Haruki yesterday. I’m so happy for you!” Sakura almost shrieks. “I know him, I worked with him on drafting a plan to incorporate more medical training into the new curriculum. He’s nice, he’s smart, and he’s soo cute--”

Sakura winks and Naruto interrupts her ramble. “Ok, let’s calm down.”

“How did your date go?” his friend asks impatiently, not heeding instructions.

“It went really well actually,” Naruto has to remind himself, as if begging his mind to see reason.

Sakura definitely shrieks in excitement this time.

“So, you like him?” Sakura’s stare seems to be pleading.

“Umm… yes,” and Naruto wonders why the answer feels so deliberate, so careful.

“You deserve this Naruto,” she assures him, sensing his trepidation.

Sakura envelopes Naruto’s hands with her own and smiles tenderly at her best friend.

“You deserve someone good,” she continues.

“Well,” Naruto starts. “He was nice, and he wants to see me again, so…”

“Of course he wants to see you again. You’re the charming, young, sexy Hokage. Everyone in the village wants to date you,” Sakura rolls her eyes playfully.

Naruto can’t even pretend he’s not blushing with embarrassment at the compliments.

“Ok, I’m going back to the Hokage Tower.”

“Noo,” Sakura whines. “I want more details.”

“There’s not much more to tell. But please keep this a secret for now. I have enough to deal with now that Sasuke knows and…”

“Sasuke knows?! When did he find out? How did he react?”

“Last night, and umm… well he kinda left the village this morning to go on a C-rank mission. So… all things considered, better than expected?” Naruto attempts a joke.

“That idiot,” Sakura replies with no bite to her words. “He didn’t say anything hurtful about you being gay, did he?”

“No, no. He seemed offended that I even thought he would.”

“He probably just needs some time to adjust, you know him.”

He does know him, which is why he’s worried about Sasuke leaving the village in order to distance himself from their friendship. But Naruto doesn’t let it show.

“I just want you to be happy,” Sakura confesses, and Naruto feels as though she can see right through him.

“I _am_ happy, Sakura.”

“Well then I want you to be happier,” and Naruto can’t help but shine a bright smile.

* * *

After a long day, Naruto makes his way home. His peaceful stroll through the village is too frequently interrupted by admiring passersby and curious children, and Naruto adores every minute. He basks in these heartfelt moments with the citizens of Konoha, no trace of bitterness left for their once-disapproving looks.

He briefly considers finding Haruki but decides against it in an effort to not seem overly eager. Naruto arrives at the Hokage residence and impatiently opens the door. He wants nothing more than to unwind for the night. No more thinking about Haruki, and definitely no more thinking about Sasuke. The mission should only take him a couple of days, once he’s back they can sort everything out. He _is_ coming back, Naruto assures himself. Sasuke _is_ coming back, Naruto knows that. Sasuke wouldn’t leave him again, he wouldn’t-- and Naruto has to consciously stop himself. This worrying is exactly what he doesn’t need right now, so Naruto opts to relax by indulging in his favourite miso pork instant ramen. The salty aroma wafts through the house.

To put his new ramen-fueled energy to good use, Naruto decides to conduct a modest training session in his backyard. He immediately remembers Sasuke’s comments about his rustiness and a sudden wave of determination rushes through him.

“Bastard,” Naruto smirks at no one. “I’ll show you who’s out of shape.”

Naruto produces as many shadow clones as can fit on his well-maintained back lawn, looking to take advantage of the compounding effects of this training method once again. As if rehearsed, half of the clones begin practicing various ninjutsu and the other half pair off to work on their taijutsu. Naruto himself sits down to meditate, masterfully distributing chakra to the clones as they require it. He does this for almost an hour, maintaining precise control over the energy he’s actively funneling, and once he feels warmed up, he deactivates every clone but one. Dividing his remaining chakra evenly, Naruto spars with the clone until he manages to land a vanquishing strike. Naruto pants heavily and watches the moonlight reflect from his kunai - it’s far too late.

* * *

The next day, Naruto wakes up to a sharp ache from yesterday’s impromptu evening training. He’s sure Sasuke would make fun of him for being sore if he were here. It’s only six in the morning and Sasuke has already invaded his thoughts, Naruto realizes. He sighs disappointedly but rests still for a moment, hoping to sense his best friend’s chakra nearby. Perhaps he returned overnight. But Sasuke’s continued absence is jarring and Naruto buries his face back into his pillow in defeat.

With substantial effort, Naruto readies himself for work and hurries to escape the overwhelming solitude of his own home. Not wanting to be alone with his thoughts, he craves the hustle and bustle of the Hokage Tower, and even the endless distractions in the form of unattended paperwork.

His morning carries along relatively smoothly. The midday sun filters through his windows, vibrant golden and auburn hues adorning the room. A quiet knock dispels the tranquil silence.

“Come in.”

A familiar pair of green eyes capture Naruto’s almost immediately. Haruki steps into his office, closing the door quietly.

“H-Hi. Hi, Haruki,” Naruto stutters, realizing he hadn’t exactly prepared what to say during their next encounter.

Haruki smiles radiantly.

“Hi. Umm… I brought you lunch, and umm for myself as well obviously, I just thought maybe we could have lunch together?” Haruki trips over his own words, and now it’s Naruto’s turn to smile.

“Of course. Thank you,” Naruto responds, taking the bento box being offered to him. “You really shouldn’t have. I have a secret stash of instant ramen ready at all times anyways.”

Haruki laughs. “I wouldn’t want to tap into your supply.”

“Hmm, it is pretty exclusively reserved. But I think I could make an exception. Maybe next time.”

“Lucky me,” Haruki wits. “Hope you like tonkatsu.”

“I _love_ tonkatsu!” Naruto replies enthusiastically. “Mind if we eat this in the archives room? I don’t want us to get interrupted and no one would think to search for me in there. I hate that room, it’s soo boring.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

The pair stealthily make their way to the archives room on the basement level. They each pull a chair around a small round table and display their prepared lunches before them. Naruto’s mouth waters at the sight of perfectly crispy tonkatsu.

“I’m glad I caught you for lunch. I was worried you’d be in a meeting or something when I came by,” Haruki says.

“I’m glad too, this is delicious!” Naruto praises. “And the company is very much appreciated.”

“I really wanted to see you yesterday, but I figured I should probably give you some time after our date,” Haruki’s honesty catches Naruto off-guard.

Haruki seems so comfortable opening up about his feelings, and Naruto can’t help but notice the contrast between the man before him and his best friend. They couldn’t be more different.

“Sorry if that was too forward,” Haruki fills the short silence.

“Oh no, it wasn’t,” Naruto quickly assures. “I felt the same.”

“Your friend Sakura came by the academy to see me yesterday,” Haruki says.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Naruto covers his face in humiliation.

“Don’t worry, it was sweet. She even gave me the idea to bring you lunch.”

Naruto offers no response and picks at his food. Haruki laughs at the blond’s obvious discomfort.

“So, you told your friends about me?” Haruki continues.

“Only Sakura, and well, Sai was there when you asked me out so…”

“Did they say anything about me?”

“I’ve only really talked to Sakura about it. She said she worked with you on the new curriculum, and then said you were nice, smart and soo cute,” Naruto mocks his friend’s voice.

“And do you agree with her?” Haruki teases.

“I do,” Naruto nods sheepishly. “You haven’t told anyone, have you?”

“That I’m seeing the Hokage? No, I don’t think any of my friends could keep that big of a secret,” Haruki chuckles. “They probably wouldn’t believe me anyways, I still kind of don’t believe it.”

The conversation flows effortlessly, and Haruki wonders how someone as renowned as Naruto, Konoha’s fearless Hokage, can be so humble and approachable. He feels Naruto’s charismatic energy crowd the room, and stares into his sparkling azure eyes unabashedly. Naruto notices the other man’s focus on him and allows himself to enjoy it. Bento boxes now empty, Naruto walks Haruki to the Hokage Tower foyer and waves him goodbye. Going back to work has never felt so inconvenient.

The day ends with no word from Sasuke. Tanigakure is only a day’s worth of travel from Konoha, Naruto thinks to himself, settling into his bed. For Sasuke maybe even less. He’s surely delivered the scroll by now, so why hasn’t he sent a letter to confirm the mission’s success? Naruto’s overanalyzing and he hates it. It’s been merely two days since his friend’s departure. The situation hardly calls for alarm, especially considering Sasuke’s calibre as a ninja. But Naruto can’t help the sinking feeling in his chest that keeps him awake through the night. Tossing and turning, no position comfortable enough to numb his overactive thoughts.

The sun’s gentle rays sneak their way into Naruto’s bedroom - he has stayed up all night. On the schedule for today is a long-standing meeting with the Konoha Council, tending to Iwagakure emissaries in the afternoon, supervising the implementation of a recently overhauled village security protocol, and an obscene number of important documents to sort through. He has still not revised the new curriculum, he hasn’t prepared for the upcoming town hall and he definitely has not made time to visit Iruka-sensei’s class for an inspiring speech like he promised last month.

And this is why shadow clones are useful, Naruto thinks. He sluggishly climbs out of bed and weaves an all-too-familiar hand sign. Just ten, he promises.

* * *

The days go by and Naruto grows progressively more tired and anxious. Sasuke’s letter confirming the scroll’s delivery had arrived three days ago, but there was still no sign of his friend. Where is he? Naruto wonders incessantly. Overthinking what Sasuke’s prolonged absence could mean keeps Naruto from sleeping, and the restless nights send him down a slippery slope. By the sixth day since the Uchiha’s departure, Naruto has exactly 87 clones scattered throughout Konoha, helping with anything and everything.

Confident he wouldn’t be able to sleep even if he tried, Naruto remains at his desk long into the evening hours. Over the past few days, he’s accepted no distractions from work, other than the occasional meal with Haruki. Had he even eaten today? He can’t remember, the days meld together.

Naruto sighs audibly. Sasuke holds so much power over him, he realizes. If he’d left on better terms Naruto wouldn’t worry so much, but with Sasuke mad at him, with Sasuke thinking he doesn’t trust him-- And suddenly Naruto’s thoughts come to a screeching halt when he feels a waning chakra blaze by towards the village’s southern district. Sasuke’s home.

Naruto leaps onto a neighbouring roof from his office window and rushes in the direction of his best friend. He can’t help but notice his faltering pace, no doubt a clear sign of his crippling fatigue. Naruto arrives at Sasuke’s front steps to find the door swung open, a trail of blood leading inside.

“Sasuke!” Naruto hurries inside and spots Sasuke leaning unsteadily against the dining room table. “What happened?”

“Naruto, what are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Sasuke you’re bleeding,” Naruto says, finally catching sight of the wound. He sees a deep gash on the right side of Sasuke’s abdomen, a dark red patch staining his clothes.

“You’re observant as ever,” Sasuke attempts a smirk, but the stinging pain makes him groan.

“What the hell happened?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Sasuke lies. “Just ran into a group of bounty hunters and I let my guard down. One of them got a lucky strike, it’s no big deal.”

“You cocky bastard. We need to go see Sakura, she’s on duty tonight--”

“No,” Sasuke interrupts. “No, I’m fine. I can handle this myself.”

Sasuke forces himself to stand up, but quickly loses his balance and Naruto grips his shoulders securely.

“Sasuke you can’t even stand,” Naruto’s voice sounds panicked.

“I’m o-ok,” Sasuke’s words are slurred and his eyes glazed over, he’s becoming delirious from the blood loss.

“Come here,” Naruto ushers his friend to the closest chair. “Let me help then.”

“Naruto, I said I’m--” but Sasuke can’t seem to finish his thought when Naruto reaches out to wrap his hands around his own.

“Stop talking and let me focus,” Naruto orders, kneeling before Sasuke and concentrating on drawing from Kurama’s chakra. “Just don’t resist the chakra, it will heal you.”

Why would he ever? Sasuke wonders. Why would he ever resist this blissful warmth flowing through him? He’d gladly let his guard down more often if it meant Naruto holding him this intimately. Sasuke teeters in and out of consciousness, with only ocean blue eyes to ground him.

Naruto channels a powerful burst of Kurama’s chakra through Sasuke. He hates how much he’s craved this touch, but more than that, he hates the circumstances that have allowed it. After nearly a half hour of treatment, the wound is closed, but the surrounding flesh still tender. Naruto notices Sasuke drifting asleep and decides to search his bathroom cabinets for supplies. He cleans the afflicted area with a damp cloth, gently wiping at the dried blood, and prepares to apply the bandages.

Sasuke wakes up to a cooling sensation against his lower abdomen and finds Naruto generously applying ointment. He recognizes the small vial given to him by Sakura before his mission to Iwagakure. Sasuke thinks he should brush Naruto off, but he feels too weak for any harsh movements and frankly, he doesn’t want the blond to stop. Sasuke watches Naruto’s dextrous hands wrap bandages around his torso.

“You feeling any better?” Naruto asks, doing a poor job at masking his concern.

Sasuke adjusts his position and winces from the pain, admittedly much milder now than before.

“Yeah,” Sasuke responds.

“Here,” Naruto hands him a glass of water. “Drink.”

Sasuke obeys reluctantly.

“The bounty hunters…” Naruto starts, his tone deep and serious. “Could you identify any of them?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going after them.”

“No, you are not!” Sasuke protests immediately. “Naruto let it go. It was my fault anyways for being careless.”

Naruto paces the room, agitated. It’s four in the morning and Sasuke cannot fathom how his best friend still has this much energy.

“Damn it Sasuke. You could’ve died,” the words sting.

“I was handling it,” Sasuke responds offhandedly.

“You stumbling into your house bleeding half to death is _handling_ it?”

Sasuke stays silent and Naruto grabs a chair. He sits directly facing Sasuke, knees bumping together. Naruto sighs heavily and looks up to meet the other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto admits in barely a whisper. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. If I had just told you, you wouldn’t have left and then none of this would’ve happened.”

“Who says that’s why I left?”

“Oh, so you just do C-rank missions for fun now?”

Sasuke breaks eye contact and hesitates to answer. “I had no right to be upset. It’s your decision who you tell and when you tell them.”

Naruto knows that’s Sasuke best attempt at an apology, and it makes him smile.

“I trust you with my life bastard,” Naruto says casually and Sasuke seems shocked by the revelation. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t trust you with, I just wanted to find the right time.”

Suddenly, the short distance between them seems inappropriate and the two fall into a brief silence before Sasuke speaks again.

“So you’re seeing someone?” he asks apprehensively.

“Umm yeah, kind of,” and Naruto wonders why he feels the need to undermine his relationship with Haruki. “It’s new.”

They both let the subject rest and Naruto is grateful for it.

“You need to sleep,” Naruto says.

“Look who’s talking? Don’t you have work in three hours?”

“Yeah, I’ll just head in early. No point going to sleep now.”

“That sounds healthy,” Sasuke retorts sarcastically.

“Come on, I’ll help you get to bed,” Naruto says standing up from his seat and extending a hand.

“I can walk by myself,” Sasuke rushes to his feet.

“Stop acting so tough you bastard.”

Naruto pulls Sasuke’s left arm around himself and tightly grips across his waist. Sasuke rolls his eyes but accepts the help. The pair slowly work their way to Sasuke’s bedroom at the end of the hallway, and Naruto carefully lowers his friend onto the firm mattress. Sasuke sits on his bed, not ready to lay down just yet.

“You should swing by my office if you’re feeling better when you wake up,” Naruto says. “I know how much you hate doing nothing and I want to talk to you about the situation in Otogakure. I brought it up to Anbu and I want to share their intel with you before I make any decisions.”

“You really shouldn’t discuss confidential Anbu information with me.”

“I thought I already told you. I trust you.”

“I’m sure the Council loves that.”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Naruto shrugs. “Now get some sleep.”

Naruto closes the door behind himself as he exits the room. He heads to leave Sasuke’s house, noticing once more the sprinkling of blood leading inside. He goes back to grab the dampened cloth he’d used to clean Sasuke’s wound and scrubs the crimson splatters colouring the hardwood floor. Reckless bastard, Naruto thinks, finally making his way to work.

* * *

Having skipped yet another night of sleep, Naruto produces an additional ten clones once he reaches his office - bringing the grand total to 97 actives helpers. He knows this approach to completing tasks yields diminishing returns, each clone weaker than the last as Naruto grows wearier over time. But that’s exactly why he has to make more, because at this point, it takes five clones to do the job of one.

Aside from the few Anbu assigned to security, there’s currently not a single person at the Hokage Tower. Naruto settles into his chair and catches a deep breath. He worries for Sasuke even though he’d seen him just moments before. What would he have done if Sasuke hadn’t made it home in time to be healed? What would he have done if Sasuke had died? Naruto hates himself for letting his thoughts spiral. That’s not an option, he decides. Nothing can happen to Sasuke.

The hours pass and Naruto’s fighting an unrelenting migraine. He presses two fingers to his forehead soothingly, but the motion does nothing to silence the nagging ache. Naruto feels flushed and a little disoriented, so he forces his focus on the scrolls before him.

A knock on his door perks Naruto up slightly.

“Haruki,” Naruto says by way of a greeting.

“Hey,” Haruki smiles. “How are you?”

“Great,” Naruto says, slouching deeper into his seat to help sell the lie.

“I saw you approved the new curriculum,” Haruki looks at him timidly.

“Damn it!” Naruto curses. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Haruki chuckles, overjoyed.

“Who told you?” Naruto feigns anger.

“The Committee.”

“Damn you guys work fast. Well I’m sorry it’s not a surprise anymore, but yeah. Congratulations, you totally nailed it.”

“Well it wasn’t just me Naruto, the entire Committee worked on it.”

“Yeah but your sections were the best. I changed _a lot_ from their sections,” Naruto admits. “How are you not head of the Committee yet?”

“I think the members that have been there for decades would have something to say about that.”

“And I’m sure they’re great, but your ideas are so much more tailored to how the shinobi world looks today. Times have changed.”

“I’m happy with my current role Naruto. I don’t need anyone thinking I’m making my boyfriend pull strings to benefit my career.”

The word rings loudly in the now entirely-too-quiet room. Naruto’s eyes widen in surprise. Boyfriend? He wonders why the word suddenly sounds so bizarre, as if he’s never heard it before. As if he’s never thought it would be used to describe him. But that is what they are, isn’t it?

“Naruto I’m sorry I didn’t--” Haruki starts, only to be interrupted by another knock at the door.

“Come in,” Naruto urges, and Haruki turns around to face the raven-haired ninja entering the room. “Sasuke.”

Sasuke meets Haruki’s eyes with a cold stare.

“I can come back another time,” he states with a bored tone.

“No it’s fine. I have to head out anyways. It’s good to meet you in person, Sasuke Uchiha. I’m Haruki Goto,” Haruki offers a shy smile, met with only a blank expression from the other man.

“Don’t take it personally,” Naruto says to Haruki, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “He’s kind of an asshole to everyone.”

“I’ll see you later Naruto,” Haruki sends a small wave as he closes the door behind him.

Sasuke’s steely gaze trained on Naruto is unnerving to say the least. The blond swears the air is being sucked out of the room.

“What?” he challenges.

“ _That’s_ who you’re dating?” Sasuke scoffs.

“Ok first of all, you shouldn’t just assume that. Second of all, don’t say it like that.”

“I didn’t say it like anything,” Sasuke shrugs innocently. “He seems fine.”

“He’s a great guy!”

Naruto doesn’t know why he says it. Maybe he just wants a reaction, maybe he just wants Sasuke to care. For once in his life to cast aside that emotionless mask Naruto knows he’s wearing and show him what’s hiding underneath.

“I’m sure he is,” is all he gets in response. “I came in because you told me to, I’m not interested in hearing about your love life.”

And that works just fine for Naruto who’s not interested in talking about his love life.

“Ok bastard just sit down.”

Naruto tells Sasuke about recent developments in Otogakure related to the band of mercenaries the man had warned him about. The Raikage had been recently targeted by unidentified assailants suspected to be affiliated with this group and he would likely be calling for a Summit to discuss this new threat to the Five Nations.

“Add me to your security detail,” Sasuke demands. “Better yet, actually _get_ a security detail.”

“That would be a waste. It’s better for Konoha shinobi to be securing the village’s perimeter and protecting citizens,” Naruto stands up from his desk defensively.

“Naruto you’re the Hokage.”

“Exactly! And my job is to protect them,” Naruto’s headache intensifies, and he speaks harshly, unable to stop his body from swaying off-kilter.

“And who protects you?!”

And that’s the last thing Naruto hears before his vision fades and he feels his body against the cold floor beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the story! 😊


	4. Chapter Four

“Naruto!” Sasuke shouts, immediately dropping to the floor in front of his best friend. “Wake up Naruto!”

Sasuke doesn’t waste a second. He grabs Naruto’s right arm and throws it around himself, bearing the blond’s weight slumped against him and wrapping his own arm around him for balance. Before he can let himself panic, he leaps out the window, Naruto’s body making the task difficult. He rushes to the Konoha Hospital and buries his pessimistic thoughts as far down as he can. Wake up Naruto… please.

“Sakura!” Sasuke bursts through the doors leading to the ER wing, his eyes desperate as they find the pink-haired kunoichi. “He needs you.”

The hospital staff nearby watch the unconscious Hokage in alarm, but Sakura orders them back to their tasks and focuses her attention on her teammates.

“What happened to him?” Sakura helps Sasuke lay Naruto down on a vacant bed.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke can’t mask the dread in his voice. “We were in his office and he just collapsed.”

“Damn it Naruto,” she curses.

Sakura checks his pulse and listens for her friend’s breathing, strained and irregular. She carefully unzips Naruto’s sweater, draws chakra to the palms of her hands and tenderly places them on his bare chest.

“He’s exhausted,” Sakura sighs. “His chakra network is overworked, and the flow is weak. By Naruto’s standards anyway. I noticed he’s been using clones again, and he looks like he’s barely sleeping. His chakra probably faltered due to fatigue and it deactivated all of his clones at once, which made it even worse. He’s feeling his own exhaustion times a hundred probably.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke mutters a weak insult.

“He’s going to be ok,” Sakura assures him and Sasuke lets out a breath of relief. “Let’s take him somewhere more private.”

The two roll Naruto’s bed into a patients’ room next to Sakura’s office. She treats him with medical ninjutsu while Sasuke stands at his bedside on the opposite end.

“This has happened before,” Sakura tells him.

Sasuke’s eyes widen in horror. “When?”

“About 7 months ago, the first few weeks after you’d left for your mission. I think the stress makes him act like this,” Sakura pauses reflectively. “I tried telling him how unhealthy it was, but he doesn’t listen to me.”

“He never told me.”

“I’m glad you’re back Sasuke, he needs you. He listens to you… and we miss you.”

Sasuke meets Sakura’s soft gaze and he almost can’t believe the woman before him is the same 12-year-old bubbly girl he once knew.

“I’m glad to be back too,” Sasuke admits. “Thank you, Sakura.”

She smiles fondly and dispels her chakra, settling her hands on her lap. “Well don’t worry, I can feel Kurama’s healing powers working on him. He just needs to rest.”

“I’ll stay with him,” Sasuke tells her.

“Ok, I’ll go make sure Shikamaru knows what happened. I’ll tell him to clear Naruto’s schedule.”

Sasuke nods in agreement and Sakura closes the door behind her. He turns to look at the sleeping blond, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Enjoying the rare moment of stillness, he allows himself to appreciate Naruto’s features. The same ones he pretends he doesn’t notice, the same ones he pretends don’t drive him wild with longing. The golden locks that Sasuke’s convinced rival the sun’s astronomical brilliance, the soft expression characteristic to his face - always welcoming, the hands that Sasuke knows can equally convey strength and vulnerability… and suddenly, Sasuke wants nothing more than to hold Naruto’s hands in his own. He eyes his friend and hesitantly reaches for his right hand, enveloping it carefully. They stay like that for a few minutes before Sasuke breaks his hold, thinking he’s already gotten more than he deserves.

Naruto shuffles awake moments later and finds Sasuke watching him with a scowl.

“What are we doing here?” Naruto asks, disoriented.

“ _What are we doing here?_ ” Sasuke repeats. “I’m going to kill you, that’s what we’re doing here.”

“Can that wait?” Naruto smiles innocently and Sasuke’s anger almost melts away at the sight… almost.

“Naruto you passed out!” Sasuke hears himself yelling now.

Naruto suddenly bolts upright. “Fuck! Did I miss my 3:00pm meeting?”

If they weren’t in a hospital, Sasuke thinks he would’ve clobbered him.

“You’re not going back to work today,” Sasuke’s tone leaves no room for discussion. “You’re not even leaving this bed until you’re dismissed.”

“But I have work to dooo,” Naruto whines, and Sasuke’s expression has never been less amused.

“Shikamaru’s dealing with it.”

“Fine, let me at least send a clone then,” Naruto says sitting up.

“No! You’re not sending a clone. What happened to the promise you made me to deactivate your clones? Since when does Naruto not keep his word?” Sasuke challenges.

“I _did_ keep my word,” Naruto refutes. “I deactivated all the clones I had at that time.”

“And then went back to making even more.”

“Actually, I made less than last time,” Naruto corrects him with a raised index finger.

“This isn’t a joke,” Sasuke feels his anger rise. “You can’t be overworking yourself like this and basically completely exhausting your chakra network. There are shinobi possibly targeting you and what if I’m not around? What if something happens to you? What would I--”

Sasuke lets out a frustrated exhale, his lungs desperate for air. He breaks the deadly stare he’d been holding, struggling to regain his composure from the unexpected outburst.

“I promise…” Naruto speaks softly, head down in remorse. “I’ll stop using shadow clones for everything around the village, I promise.”

Sasuke shifts his gaze back towards Naruto, his friend’s ever-animated eyes now dulled, and Sasuke wants nothing more than for their usual ethereal shine to return.

“Good,” Sasuke replies. “Sakura was worried about you.”

“Oh sureee,” Naruto rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. “ _Sakura_.”

And that draws a small smile from Sasuke’s lips.

“Sorry to be such a hassle,” Naruto scratches the back of his neck and smiles apologetically.

“You always are,” Sasuke says jokingly, he doesn’t mean it.

“Bastard,” Naruto complains. “How’s your wound?”

“You’re the one in the hospital bed. I should be interrogating you.”

“I’m fine Sasuke, I just--”

Naruto is interrupted by the squeak of the door opening. Haruki steps inside, anxious emerald eyes immediately locking with Naruto’s.

“Naruto,” Haruki starts, walking over to him. “What happened?”

Sasuke withdraws from his position by Naruto’s bedside and leans again the wall. His mood is suddenly shot, and he can’t help the subtle glower that settles on his face.

“Haruki. How did you know I was here?” Naruto ignores the question.

“I ran into Sakura. She was on the way to the Hokage Tower. What happened?” Haruki insists.

“Nothing…” Naruto smiles nervously, and the vague response earns him a glare from Sasuke.

“He passed out in his office,” Sasuke says curtly. “Where were you when he had 100 clones running around?”

“Sasuke,” Naruto eyes him in warning.

“I’m sorry?” Haruki responds to the accusation, confused.

“When he wasn’t sleeping and was working himself half to death, where were you?” Sasuke repeats, the sharpness in his tone intensifying.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Naruto demands.

“Where was _I_?” Haruki stands his ground, refusing to be intimidated. “I was with him… you know, in the village?”

Sasuke seems almost surprised at the man’s defiance.

“Why do you think he wasn’t sleeping in the first place?” Haruki continues, and the fiery glint to Sasuke’s eyes disappears in a flash. “You should be asking yourself where _you_ were.”

Sasuke feels completely disarmed. What does _that_ mean? He wonders. What is he implying? That Naruto hadn’t been sleeping well because Sasuke had left the village on that stupid C-rank mission? And then it dawns on Sasuke - that must’ve been exactly what had been happening. Sasuke had left without telling Naruto, presumably upset at him, and of course Naruto would worry about that. Of course when the mission took longer than strictly necessary Naruto would question why Sasuke hadn’t returned yet. This is all his fault, Sasuke concludes.

“Naruto, you’re awake,” Sakura breaks the uncomfortable silence as she opens the door. “How are you feeling?”

Haruki looks eagerly in her direction, but Sasuke can’t stop himself from looking pitifully to the floor. Naruto notices.

“I’m feeling fine Sakura,” Naruto answers. “How much longer do I have to stay here?”

“I’m keeping you for one more hour and then I’ll come back to dismiss you. But don’t even think about going back to work. I warned the guards at the Tower to not let you inside.”

“Hey! I’m the Hokage,” Naruto protests.

“For today, you’re just a patient,” Sakura sticks out her tongue teasingly.

Naruto folds his arms and frowns in jest.

“Let’s give them some space Sasuke,” Sakura suggests, tilting her head towards the door.

Sasuke walks silently behind her.

“Sasuke got injured on his mission and didn’t want to tell you Sakura,” Naruto shouts in a hurry as his teammates make to leave and sends Sasuke a mischievous grin.

Naruto knows how much Sasuke hates being babied by Sakura, so he thinks it’s a fitting punishment for the man’s earlier comments towards Haruki. Sasuke narrows his eyes at him menacingly, and Naruto knows he’ll likely be paying for that later.

“What?! You two are the worst. Come to my office Sasuke, I’ll take a look,” Sakura orders, and Sasuke obediently follows her to the room next door.

Sakura signals for Sasuke to sit down. She catches his reluctant stare and sends a steely-eyed one of her own, inviting no argument.

“Let me see it,” Sakura demands, crossing her arms.

Sasuke lifts the hem of his shirt tentatively to reveal the bandaged wound and quickly lets it drape back down to cover him.

“Come on Sasuke. Shirt off. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Sakura refuses to back down.

Sasuke awkwardly removes his shirt and Sakura gently unwraps the strips of gauze. She draws chakra to the palms of her hands and places them soothingly on the injured area.

“It must’ve been a pretty deep cut. Did Naruto have Kurama heal you?”

Sasuke nods, and Sakura shoves at him playfully.

“Idiot, come to me next time. The wound was healed fine, but Naruto’s dressing skills aren’t exactly up to par. I’ve taught him how to do it properly I don’t know how many times, he clearly doesn’t pay attention.”

Sakura focuses her medical ninjutsu to alleviate the inflammation. When she finishes, Sasuke examines his flesh and finds no trace of prior damage. He once again marvels at how Sakura has matured into such a powerful kunoichi.

“Thank you,” Sasuke says, and he means it.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Sakura smiles tenderly, and Sasuke almost does the same before he decides to rein in his emotions instead.

Sasuke shuffles his shirt back on without delay and Sakura walks to the front of her desk, leaning against it casually.

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you much since you came back from your months-long mission. Then you went on another mission and then when I finally see you, you’re bringing a passed-out Naruto to my hospital. Not exactly how I would’ve wanted to welcome you back into the village,” she jokes.

“I’ve been fine,” Sasuke offers and Sakura knows that’s all she’s likely to get on the matter.

“Have you gotten to spend some time with Naruto? He’s always eager to see you.”

Sasuke’s gaze quickly drops to the floor but Sakura doesn’t miss the downcast look that forms in his eyes. Sasuke stays silent and that’s all the answer she needs, so she lets the topic rest.

“Well,” Sakura attempts to salvage the conversation. “What did you think of Naruto’s good news? Him and Haruki. He told me he told you about it, right?”

Good news? Sasuke thinks to himself. He supposes that’s one way to describe Naruto’s new situation, though he personally thinks cruel inhumane punishment is more appropriate. As if by some miracle, Naruto had turned out to be gay. But now Sasuke sees that fact for what it really is. Not a miracle, far from it. Just about the exact opposite in fact, because he can’t even begin to explain the immeasurable pain of wanting someone so bad only to have them dangled in front of him like some distant fantasy. Unreachable, impossible.

Sasuke’s body stiffens at the thought, and Sakura senses the sudden shift in his demeanour. He’s not just stoic now - Sasuke seems cold, guarded.

“Hn,” Sasuke responds blandly, refusing to make eye contact.

And Sakura wonders how she’s never noticed it before. Perhaps she hadn’t looked this closely, perhaps she hadn’t thought it possible. But the look of rejection she can see in Sasuke’s eyes right now, as much as he’s trying to avoid her gaze, is one she’s all too familiar with. One of sorrow as you realize the person you want doesn’t feel the same way. She’s looked at Sasuke that way before… long ago. Suddenly everything seems so painfully obvious.

“You know Sasuke,” Sakura treads carefully, voice just above a whisper as if to not frighten him. “When Naruto told me about him and Haruki, I was happy. I told him I just wanted him to be happy.”

Sasuke feels the anger bubble inside him and wants to argue, but he bites his tongue. He doesn’t need a lecture on how as teammates they should be supportive of Naruto. What is Sakura suggesting? Of course he wants Naruto to be happy too. He knows how much Naruto has been through, he knows that more than anyone Naruto deserves to be happy and feel loved and have someone there for him, someone he can actually rely on. He knows this, he knows all of this.

“But I want you to be happy too,” Sakura interrupts his internal outrage. “You deserve to be happy too.”

And maybe that’s the one thing Sasuke didn’t know.

He finally meets her stare and more so than without his shirt just moments before, Sasuke feels exposed. Does Sakura know? How could she? Sasuke wonders, and he curses how much more perceptive Sakura is than Naruto. Perhaps his emotionless façade isn’t as convincing as he’d thought.

“I know you Sasuke,” Sakura seems to be reading his thoughts. “I know we don’t have the bond you and Naruto have, but you’re my family. Both of you are.”

“Sakura… I’ve made a lot of mis--”

“Enough Sasuke!” she interrupts him, her tone now harsh, sharp. “We’ve all forgiven you, a long time ago. When will you forgive yourself?”

And once again, Sasuke doesn’t know.

* * *

In the other room, Naruto is sitting up on his bed against Haruki’s wishes. The blond should be resting, but there’s no convincing him to lay down for long enough to do so.

“I’m sorry for Sasuke,” Naruto twirls his thumbs absent-mindedly. “Like I told you before, it’s not personal, he’s an asshole to pretty much everyone.”

“That seemed pretty targeted,” Haruki replies from his chair.

“Yeah, but don’t listen to him.”

“He clearly cares about you a lot,” Haruki points out.

“Nah, he just worries too much,” Naruto shrugs and he can’t explain the sudden need to trivialize his friendship with Sasuke.

Naruto would give his life for Sasuke, and he knows Sasuke would do the same for him. So why can he not acknowledge how much Sasuke cares for him?

“He’s not wrong though. You should’ve told me what was going on with you so I could’ve maybe helped.”

And for some reason that idea sounds absurd to Naruto.

“Don’t worry. I already promised Sasuke I wouldn’t abuse the shadow clone jutsu anymore.”

“I’m guessing he knows about us?” Haruki changes the subject abruptly.

“Umm… yeah,” Naruto’s eyes wander the room hoping for a distraction.

Haruki heaves a deep sigh and speaks nervously. “Listen Naruto, about this morning…”

Naruto feels himself cringe at his immature reaction to the earlier mention of the word boyfriend. He had stared at Haruki wide-eyed, as if the term was a foreign concept.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Haruki continues. “I know we’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks.”

“No, no,” Naruto waves his hands dismissively. “It’s my fault for reacting badly. I made it weird.”

“I don’t want to rush you into anything. I know you’re having to deal with a lot, and if you’re not ready--”

“I _am_ ready,” Naruto interjects.

Naruto wants to be ready, he really does.

“I’ve just never been in a relationship before,” Naruto reminds him. “So boyfriends seems a little intimidating.”

“You’re the saviour of the shinobi world but you find having a boyfriend intimidating?” Haruki quirks an eyebrow teasingly.

“Lame huh?” Naruto ducks his head in embarrassment.

“Hmm, I’d say more like cute. It’s totally fine Naruto. I’m happy with us the way we are. Let’s leave the boyfriend label for a little later.”

“Ok,” Naruto chuckles weakly.

Spending time with Haruki is easy, comforting. They talk, they laugh, they enjoy each other’s company. Isn’t that what boyfriends do?

Haruki seems to notice Naruto’s overanalyzing of their relationship because he gently grabs the blond’s hands in his own and sends him a beaming smile. Naruto relaxes into the touch.

“What made you ask me out?” Naruto questions, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

“You mean besides you being the bravest, kindest, most genuine person I’ve ever met?”

“Wow!” Naruto laughs, a real laugh this time. “You rehearsed that one.”

“Oh come on,” Haruki defends. “It’s true. Everyone that knows you would agree.”

“Hmm, I can think of some other adjectives people would use to describe me,” Naruto separates their hands to enumerate them using his fingers. “Let’s see… stubborn, reckless, oblivious, loud, annoying--”

“I don’t find you annoying,” Haruki stops him.

“I never stop talking.”

“I like listening to you.”

“You might be the first,” Naruto drops his head, wondering why everything he’s saying is suddenly self-deprecating.

“I like you,” Haruki states simply. “That’s why I asked you out.”

Naruto looks up to meet his eyes, a stunning jade green.

“I like you too,” Naruto blushes and reaches back out for Haruki’s hands, but the door opening stops him short.

Sasuke enters the room sporting his usual unreadable expression.

“Nice of you to knock,” Naruto glares in his direction, wanting to get a rise out of him.

“This is a hospital Naruto, not your room,” and Sasuke doesn’t want to think about he might have interrupted. “Sakura just got another patient in, but she says you’re good to go home. I’ll take you, don’t want you passing out on the street and scaring people.”

Sasuke sends Naruto a provoking smirk.

“You asshole,” Naruto stands up off the bed indignantly. “I’m perfectly fine!”

“You think I _want_ to take you home?” Sasuke does, but Naruto doesn’t need to know that. “As if I don’t have anything better to do than babysitting you. Sakura told me to.”

“Why don’t _I_ walk you home, Naruto?” Haruki offers politely, standing from his seat.

Sasuke realizes his mistake too late.

Haruki puts his hands up, as if pre-emptively surrendering to Naruto’s incoming protest. “I know you don’t need help, I just want to. And that way Sasuke doesn’t have to.”

 _Have_ to? Sasuke hates how that sounds. Get to, he corrects internally. Nothing he does for Naruto is ever because he _has_ to. Sasuke wants to, he gets to. Knowing Naruto, being his friend, spending time with him… is Sasuke’s greatest privilege.

“Yeah, sure,” Naruto agrees.

Naruto feels disappointed, and then immediately guilty because of it. Haruki’s great, he reminds himself, but as he passes Sasuke to exit the hospital room, he can’t help but wish he’d accepted the man’s original offer without argument. Walking with Haruki would be fun, he’s sure, but Naruto wants to pester Sasuke, to laugh at Sasuke, to laugh _with_ Sasuke. Naruto wants to be with Sasuke, and the realization stings.

Naruto and Haruki disappear down the long hallway, and Sasuke’s heart wrenches at the sight of his best friend walking away from him with another man.

* * *

Naruto’s walk home with Haruki is great, just as expected. The lively conversation never feels forced, and the tone is always friendly. They reach Naruto’s doorstep just as the cool breeze picks up, crisp autumn leaves dancing around them.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Naruto sends Haruki a shy smile.

“My pleasure. Try to get some actual rest, ok?”

“Keyword being try,” Naruto’s smile turns into a sly grin.

“Maybe do a little better than try.”

Naruto laughs and every feature in Haruki’s face softens in response. Almost without thinking, Haruki gently places his right hand to Naruto’s cheek and finds the blond’s eyes, silently asking for permission. Naruto understands the look, and his nerves beg him to pull back. But Naruto wants to be ok with this, he wants their relationship to progress. He wants to prove to himself that someone can love him, that he can let someone love him. So he does, and their lips meet for a chaste kiss.

They draw apart and Haruki scans Naruto’s expression.

“Too soon?” Haruki worries.

“No,” Naruto answers with a warm smile.

“Ok,” Haruki’s face now beaming. “I’ll check on you tomorrow.”

“See you then,” Naruto waves him goodbye.

Naruto leans against his door from the inside. He feels happy, and guilty, and maybe even scared… but most of all, he feels tired. So he decides to take a nap. Sakura would probably recommend it, Naruto thinks.

* * *

Naruto wakes up to the sound of his doorbell. He yawns as he unhooks the lock and lazily swings the front door open. It’s Sasuke, the setting sun behind him glistening on his porcelain skin, and Naruto thinks he might still be dreaming.

“Are you going to let me in or…?” Sasuke asks impatiently.

Naruto schools his expression and steps out of the way to let Sasuke in. He closes the door behind them and watches his friend deposit a brown paper bag onto his dining room table. Is that…?

“Did you bring me dinner?!” Naruto smiles incredulously, and Sasuke thinks he’d bring him dinner every night if it meant seeing the blond so irrationally happy.

“It was either that or letting you have instant ramen for what I assume would be the hundredth time this week,” Sasuke replies, unpacking the contents of the bag.

“So you brought me more ramen?” Naruto eyes the set-up, his mouth watering at the sight.

“At least it’s not dehydrated noodles and pork in a cup.”

“No complaints here!”

Naruto sits at the table eagerly and reaches for a sealed plastic bowl labelled “extra-large miso with pork and fish cakes (1 of 3)”. Sasuke knows his Ichiraku order, Naruto realizes, and he thinks it’s silly how special that makes him feel. They must have eaten there together hundreds of times and Naruto always gets the same dish. It would be crazier if Sasuke _didn’t_ know his order by now. It doesn’t mean anything, Naruto decides.

Naruto’s already halfway through his first bowl when Sasuke finally takes a seat and begins to enjoy his own meal - Ichiraku’s secret menu tomato ramen.

“Mmm… so good…” Naruto says between slurps.

Sasuke’s never seen someone so elated over ramen.

“If I’d known all I had to do to get free ramen delivered to my home was just pass out for a few hours, I’d have done it a lot sooner,” Naruto jokes, and Sasuke sends him an unamused glare.

“Hilarious,” Sasuke drawls sarcastically.

“Ok sorry. I’ll take it seriously”.

“Good, because if it ever happens again, I’m not carrying you to the hospital.”

“Oh sureee,” Naruto rolls his eyes and grabs bowl number two. “Did Sakura have a look at your wound?”

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way,” Sasuke chides. “I’m fine.”

“Great! We can spar tomorrow night then,” Naruto bites on a pork cutlet.

“Do you ever just relax?”

“Oh come onnn. You know you want to.”

“I assumed you’d be with Haruki,” Sasuke shifts uncomfortably, hating how small he sounds.

Naruto stops, a mouthful of noodles hanging past his chin. He studies Sasuke carefully, eyes narrowing.

“You know I’ll still always have time for you, right?” Naruto assures him.

“Naruto, you barely have time for yourself. Don’t worry about me.”

“I mean it Sasuke. I’ll always make time for you, no matter what.”

“Don’t do me any favours. I’m glad someone else has to listen to your incessant chatter now. Less for me to deal with,” Sasuke smirks, but doesn’t get the reaction he’d been hoping for.

Surely Naruto knows he’s joking. Sasuke always makes fun of him for being exceedingly talkative and Naruto always retaliates by calling him a stoic bastard. It’s almost routine now. So why is there none of that childishly combative spirit in Naruto today? Why does he look… self-conscious… hurt?

“I’m kidding Naruto,” Sasuke breaks the uncomfortable silence.

“Oh, yeah I know,” Naruto manages a weak smile. “You should apologize to him though.”

“Who?” Sasuke plays dumb.

Naruto folds his arms and stares at the man sitting across from him. “Haruki, you bastard. You were so rude to him at the hospital. What was that about?”

“Was he right?” Sasuke nearly whispers. “Did you mess up your sleep and make a bunch of clones just to stay afloat because I left on that mission without telling you?”

Sasuke feels angry with himself. Of course Naruto did, and of course it was his fault.

“Hey, don’t give yourself so much credit, my sleep is always a mess anyways,” Naruto tries to convince him, but Sasuke knows the blond’s just sparing his feelings.

“I wasn’t leaving permanently you idiot. I’d never do that again, get it through your damn head.”

“I never thought you were,” Naruto innocently stares down at his third bowl.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Well I was right to worry. You came home bleeding to death.”

“It was a lucky hit,” Sasuke defends.

“Maybe that’s why you don’t want to spar,” Naruto eyes him. “Maybe _you’re_ the one that’s rusty.”

“Fine,” Sasuke falls for it. “Tomorrow then.”

Naruto laughs at how easily he can goad Sasuke by bruising his ego. The pair exchange comfortable looks and work at their meals. The conversation flows easily, and Naruto realizes how much he’s missed this. How much he’s missed Sasuke. He rubs circles on his stomach, ramen bowls now empty, and feels the night coming to a close. But he really, really doesn’t want it to, so Naruto walks to the kitchen and reaches for the top shelf.

“Sake?” Naruto gestures a bottle in Sasuke’s direction.

“The Hokage drinking?”

“You clearly don’t remember Tsunade-baachan. Plus, if I was forced to take the day off, I might as well do it in style,” Naruto winks, sending Sasuke a toothy grin.

Sasuke doesn’t understand how Naruto can embody… warmth? Or maybe happiness? Or just the abstract concept of pure goodness altogether? Sasuke doesn’t understand how that smile doesn’t blind him with how stunningly bright it is. Sasuke doesn’t understand how he’s supposed to find anyone else like Naruto. Anyone else that can make him feel even remotely what he feels for the man standing before him. Suddenly, he hears Sakura’s words from earlier echoing in his head. Maybe he does deserve to be happy, Sasuke thinks. Maybe he should tell Naruto how he feels, now, before things go any further with Haruki. Before everything becomes more complicated and the opportunity really does pass. And Sasuke’s suddenly desperate for the liquid courage.

“Fine,” Sasuke accepts the drink.

They move to the comfort of the couch, but as the night goes on and the alcohol tints their cheeks, they find themselves on the floor, backs against the furniture.

“Ok my turn,” Naruto takes another sip. “What did you miss most about Konoha when you were on your mission to Iwagakure?”

You.

“My bed,” Sasuke smiles.

“Oh come on. What did you miss most for real? Besides me of course,” Naruto jokes.

“You said what, not who,” Sasuke remarks, and Naruto shoves his arm.

The sudden contact makes Sasuke realize how close together they are. A few more inches and they’d practically be shoulder to shoulder. A few more drinks and Naruto would probably be leaning entirely on him. Sasuke doesn’t complain.

“Fine,” Naruto yields. “That’ll just have to be my next question then. You’re even more of an asshole when you’re drunk, you know that?”

“Really? Because you’re the same either way,” Sasuke wits.

“Hey! That’s a compliment, right?” Naruto scratches his chin as if pondering a great mystery.

“Take it how you will.”

Naruto sticks out his tongue at Sasuke. “Alright it’s your turn, ask me anything.”

Anything?

“Anything?” Sasuke quirks an eyebrow.

Anything? Like can I hold your hand? Like can I kiss you? Like is there any way, by any stretch of the imagination, that you have feelings for me too?

“Of course,” Naruto doesn’t hesitate. “You’re my best friend, I’d tell you anything.”

And Sasuke’s both comforted and tormented by the words. He is Naruto’s best friend, Sasuke thinks. How could he have forgotten? By some miracle, by some extraordinary happenstance, Naruto had come into his life and fought tooth and nail to remain a part of it. Even when Sasuke didn’t want him to, especially when Sasuke didn’t want him to. By some cosmic fluke, Sasuke had been brought together with the personification of light itself. And if Naruto were to go away, Sasuke doesn’t think he could ward off the darkness on his own.

So Sasuke doesn’t ask Naruto if he can hold his hand. He doesn’t ask Naruto if he can kiss him. Instead, Sasuke decides to be grateful for what he has and not risk the darkness. He can’t lose Naruto.

Naruto glances over to Sasuke in his pensive state and wonders what question could be so difficult that even the Uchiha genius himself can’t wrap his head around it. Sasuke seems uncertain, a rare sight.

“Alright,” Sasuke starts. “What’s your least favourite thing about being the Hokage?”

Naruto can’t explain why he feels disappointed.

“Well other than the paperwork, hmm…” Naruto deliberates. “Probably having to tell the people what to do. Especially people I know well. Like Shikamaru or Sai. It feels kinda weird.”

“So you’re the Hokage, leader of Konoha, but you don’t like telling people what to do?” Sasuke’s laughing now, and Naruto’s never heard a more memorable sound.

“I just mean it seems so formal, no one really challenges my orders.”

“I do,” Sasuke bites out.

“Yeah well, you’re not included in this. You barely follow _any_ of the orders I give,” Naruto teasingly elbows Sasuke’s thigh.

“Not true.”

A loud chuckle from Naruto fills the room and Sasuke notices the time. It’s past midnight, and Sasuke doesn’t want to keep Naruto much longer, considering there’ll be no convincing the blond to skip work tomorrow to fully recover from today’s events.

“Well,” Sasuke starts. “It’s time for me to go. You need to get some sleep.”

Sasuke stands up and sways slightly as he feels the effects of the sake suddenly catch up to him.

“Come on,” he says, extending an arm down for Naruto to grab and helping the man off the floor.

“Oh, how convenient,” Naruto rolls his eyes. “Leaving just before my question from earlier.”

Naruto walks Sasuke to the door, opens it clumsily and leans against its edge for balance. Sasuke steps outside but turns to look at his best friend once more.

“What’s the point? You already know the answer,” Sasuke’s eyes lock with Naruto’s, kind and sincere, and the raven-haired man flickers away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters to write! I hope you guys enjoy it ❤️


	5. Chapter Five

A few weeks pass and early October rolls around. The seasonal orange hues a perfect complement to the special birthday fast approaching.

Naruto’s been happy lately, exceptionally happy actually. His friendship with Sasuke is better than ever. They’ve been training every other day after Naruto’s work and having dinner together to wind down. More often than not it’s been ramen, Naruto admits, but Sasuke’s managed to sneak in a new dish or two on the odd night. After such a long absence, Naruto finally remembers how good it feels to have Sasuke staying in Konoha.

His relationship with Haruki on the other hand is… good. It _could_ be progressing more quickly. But slow is good, Naruto tells himself. It’s good, they’re getting there. Naruto’s still just trying to get comfortable with the idea of having a boyfriend.

All that said, Naruto is happy. Though he’d sure be a whole lot happier without Sakura and Kiba badgering him in his office.

“It’s a national holiday Naruto!” Kiba protests, as if Naruto wasn’t aware.

“Not for the Hokage. I have to speak at the End of the War Anniversary Celebration tomorrow,” Naruto rebuts, setting down the paperwork he’d been reading on his desk.

“So what?!” Kiba insists stubbornly. “That’s early in the morning and it lasts what, maybe an hour? You have plenty of time to hang out with us.”

“Please Naruto,” Sakura opts for a gentler approach. “It’s your birthday and we all really want to celebrate with you.”

Naruto sighs. “Everyone’s schedules are all over the place anyways. There’s no way they’ll be free for tomorrow.”

“Well since it’s a holiday, only essential services are running and Shikamaru secretly made sure you didn’t schedule anyone on missions tomorrow. We even reserved a table at Ichiraku already. Please Naruto,” Sakura begs with a soft smile. “You deserve a break.”

“Sakura you know I don’t really celebrate my birthday,” Naruto looks down, the memory of his parents creating a wave of mixed emotions.

“I know,” Sakura places her hand on Naruto’s. “So we can celebrate you becoming the Hokage a year ago instead. We just want to be with you.”

“You’re coming,” Kiba decides, slamming his hands down on Naruto’s desk.

Naruto chuckles at his friend’s brazenness, not unlike his own.

“Ok, ok fine,” Naruto’s hands are up in defeat.

“Alright!” Kiba shouts. “There you go Sakura, I convinced him. I’m going back to training with Akamaru. Naruto, you better be on time tomorrow or I’ll find you wherever you are and drag your ass there.”

Kiba shuts the door behind him, leaving no room for argument.

“You brought him to convince me?” Naruto stares at Sakura, feigning anger.

“I just wanted you to see how much we all want to celebrate with you,” Sakura defends. “And well, he’s pretty blunt so that helps.”

Naruto laughs.

“Everyone’s going to be so excited,” Sakura adds. “I even invited Haruki, I hope that’s ok.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry, was that not ok? I figured you would just say he’s a friend if you’re not ready to tell people. I just know he wanted to spend your birthday with you too, so I thought--”

“It’s ok Sakura,” Naruto interrupts her ramble. “It’s probably a good time I tell everyone.”

“Do you feel ready for that?” Sakura’s eyes are wider now.

“Umm yeah… I guess. So _everyone’s_ going to be there?” Naruto scratches the back of his neck and send her a nervous grin.

“Actually, not everyone,” Sakura’s gaze drops. “Umm, Sasuke said he couldn’t make it.”

“Oh… that’s ok,” Naruto assures her.

“Sorry Naruto, he took a perimeter security shift with Kakashi-sensei to give a few of the Anbu members the holiday off. I tried to convince him, but you know how he gets.”

“Yeah no, I get it. It’s fine Sakura, I’ve actually been seeing Sasuke a lot lately. I can go a night without him. It’s ok.”

“Yeah I’ve seen you two training,” Sakura says. “I’m glad you’re getting along.”

“Yeah…”

They _are_ getting along, and Naruto doesn’t even want to celebrate his birthday, so why does it hurt so much that Sasuke won’t be there? That Sasuke knowingly made other plans? That Sasuke doesn’t care enough to spend the day with him?

“It’s probably just a hard day for him,” Sakura’s voice is tender, caring.

“For _him_?” Naruto asks incredulously.

It’s a hard day for Sasuke? What about for him? What about how Naruto was made to hate his own birthday for years? A day of anguish and loss. The death of his parents, the destruction of Konoha, all excruciatingly painful memories attached to his very existence.

“I’m sorry Naruto, I didn’t mean--”

“It’s ok Sakura.”

“No, it’s not. I’m sorry,” Sakura apologizes. “Naruto, I know I could never really understand how hard your birthday is for you, or what that day means to you. But I just want you to know that to me, it means happiness, and peace, and endurance. It’s the day my best friend was born, and the day I watched him save the world, and the day I cheered for him when he finally became the Hokage. You’ve changed the meaning of that day because that’s your gift Naruto. You turn sorrow into hope.”

Naruto’s staring at her now, blue eyes vulnerable.

“Sakura, I… don’t know what to say.”

“Just hug me you dummy.”

He does, and they embrace for so long that Naruto’s late for his next meeting.

* * *

October 10th. Naruto wakes up and stays wrapped in his covers a little longer than usual, simply listening to the sound of his own heartbeat. He slowly sits up and stretches his arms, a deep yawn escapes him. Back straight and legs crossed, Naruto begins to meditate. He thinks of his parents and lets himself miss them.

“Mom, Dad,” Naruto whispers. “I’m 23.”

He feels a tear trickle down his cheek and rubs it away with his arm. He’s not sad, Naruto knows that. And suddenly a shining ray of sun brings the room alive, and Naruto opens his eyes only to squint immediately at the glow. They’re watching over him, Naruto knows that too.

“I hope Ero-sennin is with you. I miss you all.”

And with that, Naruto hops to his feet and rushes to get ready.

* * *

Konoha is buzzing with celebration. Laughing children swarm the streets with parents dutifully chasing after them. Food stands are overwhelmed by hungry customers looking to enjoy seasonal delicacies. And at the base of the Hokage Rock, thousands of citizens gather closely to hear the Hokage’s speech commemorating the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

“Finally, I ask you all to please take a moment to remember the brave shinobi that fought for peace six years ago. Honour their sacrifice and celebrate the world they have made possible for us today. Enjoy your holiday everyone,” Naruto bows his head respectfully.

A moment of silent remembrance passes before Naruto hears Iruka speak from behind him on stage.

“And now, please join me in wishing the Hokage a happy birthday!” Iruka shouts, and Naruto waves at him to stop with rosy cheeks.

The crowd erupts into a celebratory frenzy. Chants of happy birthday and loud applause roaring through the streets.

“Thank you everyone, thank you,” Naruto’s blush now covering his whole face as he manages a shy smile. “Enjoy the festivities!”

Naruto makes his way off the stage and Iruka joins him.

“I’m never inviting you on stage again Iruka-sensei,” Naruto glares at his former teacher.

Iruka chuckles and shrugs innocently. “I just wanted to celebrate my top student.”

“There’s less embarrassing ways to do that,” Naruto complains.

“Oh you’ll be fine. Do you have some time, Naruto? If you’re busy I understand, I mean--”

“I always have time for you Iruka-sensei,” Naruto interrupts.

“Take a walk with me to the academy then. I have something for you.”

The pair opt for a lesser-known path to the academy, hoping to avoid the overflowing downtown streets. A cool breeze picks up the autumn leaves around them.

“I’m surprised you’re not rushing back to work,” Iruka disrupts the pleasant silence.

“Yeah, I guess I’m on holiday today,” Naruto smiles.

“Someone must’ve really forced your hand. Let me guess… Sakura?”

“And Kiba.”

“Deadly combo.”

“Tell me about it!” Naruto huffs out and crosses his arms.

“Well Sakura told me a while back they were planning a special dinner for you. They really care about you Naruto. I think it took them a lot of work to make sure everyone was in the village and available at the same time.”

“Almost everyone,” Naruto mutters under his breath before he can stop himself.

He doesn’t know why he says it. He’s not upset with Sasuke, he doesn’t even care about his birthday. It’s just like any other day… except Sasuke would be there if it were any other day. He’s seen him almost every day over the past few weeks. So why not today?

“Sasuke?” Iruka assumes.

Naruto sighs, dropping his arms to his sides. “Yeah, but it’s fine. It’s not a big deal. He just picked up a security shift with Kakashi-sensei.”

“Are you equally upset with Kakashi?” Iruka probes.

“Well it’s different. Kakashi-sensei was scheduled for that shift over a month ago, and Sasuke’s my best friend, and the dinner is with all of our friends, and… wait no! I’m not even upset. Don’t try to trick me Iruka-sensei,” Naruto points an accusatory finger at the man.

“Have you two been getting along?”

“Yeah, we’ve been great actually.”

“Hmm, maybe you should talk to him about it.”

“No, not today. I’m just going to enjoy dinner today and if that bastard doesn’t want to join, fine by me,” Naruto tells himself.

“I heard Haruki’s invited. I didn’t know you two were so close,” Iruka continues.

“Oh umm,” Naruto scratches at his cheek anxiously. “Actually, we’re kind of dating.”

Iruka stops in his tracks, eyes wide.

“You’re what? Why didn’t you tell me?” Iruka asks incredulously, resuming his pace.

“That I was dating him or that I’m gay?” Naruto laughs nervously and shoves his hands into his pockets. “It was kind of a secret.”

“I understand. I’m just glad you felt comfortable enough to share that with me now,” Iruka watches him tenderly, and Naruto ducks his head in embarrassment. “How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“For about a month now.”

“Well I work with him and he seems like a fine young man.”

“Yeah, he’s nice,” Naruto adds, and he wishes that had sounded more excited.

Iruka eyes him. “Hmm, everything ok with you two?”

“Yeah,” Naruto lets out an unconvincing sigh. “He’s great, it’s just… I feel guilty, I guess. I feel like I’m slowing us down. I don’t know.”

“Has he said anything about it?”

“No, he keeps telling me there’s no rush and to take all the time I need.”

“Well maybe you should listen to him. Think about what really makes you happy,” Iruka advises.

Before they know it, they’re standing at the entrance to the academy. They walk inside and wander the vacated hallways to Iruka’s office. Naruto feels his distant memories inside this building come to life as they pass classroom after classroom. In retrospect, most of them are sad, and lonely. But Naruto knows this is where his dream was born. This is where he found his resolve, and for that, he’d be forever grateful to these dull pale walls.

Iruka stands now behind his desk, shuffling through the bottom-most drawer.

“It gets harder and harder every year to get you a birthday gift,” Iruka gives a shy grin and scratches the back of his neck. “I mean what do you even give to the Hokage? But I found this in my old files the other day, and I thought you should have it.”

Iruka hands him an envelope and Naruto grabs it delicately, not wanting to damage it. Naruto runs his fingers across the edges and slowly peels open the triangular tab.

“I always ask my students on their first day at the academy to write down their dreams. I’ve gotten some very memorable ones over the years, but yours was by far the most ambitious.”

Naruto looks at the crinkled piece of paper in his hands and works to decipher the faded scribble.

“My dream is to become the Hokage,” Naruto reads aloud in barely a whisper. “And I’m going to make it happen no matter what.”

“You really do always keep your promises, don’t you, Naruto?” Iruka speaks through glossy eyes and a suddenly stuffy nose.

Naruto leaps forward and wraps his arms around the man tightly. Iruka nearly tumbles out of balance but catches his step and reciprocates the hug. After a moment, Iruka grabs Naruto’s shoulders and gently pushes him back to meet his gaze.

“I’m so proud of you Naruto.”

Naruto rubs the tears away with his forearm.

“Next time just buy me ramen or something,” he jokes, and Iruka’s laugh makes his heart dance.

* * *

After spending the morning reminiscing with his former teacher, Naruto goes home where Haruki had offered to meet him for lunch. The doorbell rings.

“Happy birthday!” Naruto opens the door to find Haruki precariously carrying two bento boxes and an orange bag.

“You brought me lunch?” Naruto smiles. “I thought we were going to make it here.”

“And make you work on your birthday?” Haruki narrows his eyes. “No way. Plus me bringing you lunch is kind of our thing.”

“Lucky me. Come on in.”

Haruki steps inside and gives Naruto a quick peck on the cheek. They make their way to Naruto’s dining room where the table is already set, and Haruki places the bento boxes one across the other. The two men sit down, and Naruto can’t explain why the room suddenly feels stuffy. Haruki seems to notice.

“It’s not ramen, I know, I know.” he ducks his head. “But I thought Ichiraku for dinner would be enough for today.”

Naruto chuckles, picking up a yakitori skewer. “Don’t worry, it looks great.”

“Good. But actually, I did bring you ramen for another time,” and suddenly Haruki has Naruto’s undivided attention. “This took some time to find, but…”

Haruki pulls up the orange bag he’d brought with him and Naruto almost tears it with how quickly he snatches it from his hands.

“It’s the new limited-edition Taiyō pork ramen,” Haruki grins, proud of himself for the look of utter shock in the blond’s face.

“Taiyō ramen?! They only sell this brand in Yugakure,” Naruto’s eyes are sparkling now. “And even there they’re always sold out. How did you get these?”

“I pulled some strings,” Haruki winks.

“Wow. I’m the Hokage and even I don’t have those kinds of strings,” Naruto jokes. “Thank you! This is amazing. I’ve been wanting to try these forever.”

“No problem. I got you the spicy flavour. It’s the most popular one.”

“Oh yeah. Thanks.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“You really didn’t have to get me anything though.”

Naruto sets the bag down on the table and goes back to devouring his lunch.

“So about tonight,” Haruki starts.

“You nervous to meet everyone?” Naruto teases.

“A little.”

“You’ll get along with them just fine. Everyone’s really nice.”

“Except for Sasuke,” Haruki mutters.

Naruto drops a chopstick and stares at the other man. Sasuke _is_ an asshole, there’s no denying that. But it somehow just doesn’t feel right to hear it from someone else. Someone who barely knows him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that,” Haruki shifts uncomfortably.

“Well don’t worry. He won’t be there,” Naruto tells him, looking down at nothing in particular.

“He won’t? I thought Sakura made sure everyone was available?”

“Yeah but he picked up a security shift last minute, so he can’t,” Naruto’s no longer bothering to hide how much that hurts.

“Oh. I thought he was your best friend?”

“He _is_ ,” Naruto doesn’t like what the other’s insinuating. “He’s just complicated.”

“What’s so complicated about spending time with your best friend on his birthday?” Haruki presses.

“He just deals with things in his own way. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t care.”

Naruto doesn’t know why he’s defending Sasuke. Haruki’s right.

“I just want to make sure he’s a good friend to you,” Haruki speaks.

“He is,” Naruto’s tone is firm, and Haruki doesn’t argue against the blond’s determined expression.

* * *

It’s 2:00pm and Sasuke reports for his shift atop the village gates. He dismisses the two Anbu members currently stationed there, both grateful for the opportunity to spend the rest of the holiday with their families. Sasuke stands alone in attention for a few minutes, cursing Kakashi’s habitual tardiness.

“Sorry I’m late Sasuke,” he hears Kakashi from his left, the man waving innocently. “Just heard you were joining me on watch.”

“Hn,” Sasuke nods.

“I was surprised. You _do_ know it’s a holiday today, and a certain someone’s birthday.”

“Why do you think I’m here?” Sasuke narrows his eyes. “Naruto wants to just give everyone the day off, I don’t know what he’s thinking.”

“You know he’d have clones guarding the perimeter if you’d let him.”

“Well I won’t let him. The idiot’s still recovering from chakra exhaustion, and if the news that the Hokage isn’t at 100% have made it outside the village, who knows how many people could be thinking of jumping at the chance.”

“You’re his friend Sasuke, not his bodyguard.”

“Someone should be,” and Sasuke admonishes himself for getting worked up.

Kakashi sends him a soft chuckle and a knowing look. Sasuke hates how easily his former teacher can read him, how easily he can break through his otherwise impenetrable front.

“I heard Sakura and the others planned him a dinner for tonight. You should be there.”

Sasuke looks straight ahead, offering no response. He refuses to fall for Kakashi’s trap, he refuses to speak another word about Naruto or his birthday… or his dinner. There’s nothing to say. Sasuke can’t go, he has to work. End of story.

“You know he wants you to be there more than he wants anyone else,” Kakashi continues.

“No he doesn’t, Haruki’s going so he’ll be--” the words escape before he can stop them.

Fuck. Sasuke sighs, already exhausted by the conversation. He tries to focus on the horizon once again but feels Kakashi staring a hole directly through him.

“Who’s Haruki?” Kakashi asks simply, his tone now playful.

And Sasuke thinks he might just kill the man.

“A friend of Naruto’s I assume?” Kakashi searches the other’s expression for any clues to the answer but Sasuke refuses to give in. “…more than a friend?”

Sasuke can’t stop the way his body tenses at the question.

“I don’t suppose you taking this shift and missing Naruto’s dinner had anything to do with this Haruki?”

Sasuke can almost hear the sickeningly sweet smile plastered on Kakashi’s face under his mask. Damn it! Why can Kakashi read him like a book?

“No,” Sasuke grits his teeth.

Yes. Of course it’s because of Haruki. Of course it’s because he can’t bear the idea of watching Naruto sit next to the brown-haired man, maybe touching his thigh, maybe flirting with him over dinner. Sasuke knows Naruto’s in a relationship, he’s made his peace with that. He doesn’t need to see it.

“You know Sasuke…” Kakashi speaks solemnly. “You should talk to Naruto.”

“With how interested you seem to be in his life, maybe _you_ should talk to him,” Sasuke retorts.

“The way Naruto cares about you…” Kakashi ignores the tired remark. “…is something special.”

“Naruto’s like that with everyone,” Sasuke argues.

Kakashi heaves a deep sigh and shakes his head. “Sometimes I wonder who the real knucklehead between the two of you is.”

Kakashi pulls out the book he’d been carrying in his pouch and Sasuke’s glad the man has something else to devote his attention to.

“Our shift ends at ten Sasuke,” Kakashi sounds stern as he flips the pages. “Go see him then.”

* * *

Naruto and Haruki arrive at Ichiraku together. They linger in the foyer for a moment, and Naruto can’t believe the tiny ramen stand he once loved has grown so much in size and popularity. Now a spacious sit-down restaurant teeming with patrons, Ichiraku is a national brand name.

“Hokage-sama!” Ayame waves them over, she’d clearly been expecting them.

“I come here every week Ayame,” Naruto grumbles. “Just call me Naruto.”

“Sorry Naruto-kun. It’s just hard to get used to,” she blushes.

“That doesn’t even make sense, you used to call me Naruto all the time before,” Naruto gestures wildly, and it makes Ayame laugh.

“Alright, let me take you two to your private booth,” she says, guiding them to a separate area towards one end of the restaurant. “Dad will be serving your party tonight.”

“Teuchi-san?! But he retired,” Naruto asks in surprise.

“He didn’t want to miss the opportunity to celebrate your birthday,” she explains. “Happy birthday by the way.”

“Thank you,” Naruto scratches the back of his neck timidly.

“And who’s your friend?” Ayame wonders.

“Oh umm--” Naruto’s caught off guard, he should really be more prepared for that question by now.

“Haruki,” the other man answers. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Here you are,” Ayame tells them as they arrive at their booth.

The table is decorated with orange and gold hues, and around it gathered together are...

“Happy birthday Naruto!” they chant in unison, and Naruto hears the celebratory clapping of customers at other tables.

Ayame leaves them to settle in and Naruto thinks it’s a miracle to be seeing all of his friends in one place. Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten. Their smiling faces are all focused on him, and Naruto realizes this is everything he’s ever wanted. Well… almost everything. But he refuses to dwell on Sasuke. He has accepted he’ll never really have Sasuke the way he wants.

“Thank you guys,” Naruto says through glazed ocean eyes.

“Oh don’t get so sentimental on us,” Kiba teases him.

“Leave him alone Kiba,” Sakura scolds and reaches for Naruto’s hand. “Sit down you two.”

Naruto is quickly sandwiched by Sakura and Haruki while the rest of the party shuffles into the remaining spots.

“So is this Haruki?” Ino asks eagerly, hugging her hands together.

“Yes, this is--” Naruto starts.

“Haruki!” Lee interrupts from his seat directly facing the brown-haired man and leans into a slight bow. “It is my utmost pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Naruto’s is a friend of mine!”

The rest of the table joins Lee in greeting Haruki, each with their own version of nice to meet you. Haruki smiles politely and returns the pleasantries, catching Naruto’s gaze expectantly. And Naruto agrees it’s best to get the awkward bit out of the way first.

“Actually, Haruki’s not just a friend… we’re together,” Naruto manages to say, and the silence that follows is deafening.

Naruto’s never been so glad for Kiba’s uncontrollably loud mouth.

“You’re what?!” Kiba’s eyes have never been wider.

“What?!” Ino chimes in. “How did you not tell me about this? Sakura did you know?”

Ino glares at Sakura from across the table.

“Umm,” Sakura looks down innocently.

“She knew and I didn’t?” Ino turns back to Naruto.

“I knew,” Sai raises his hand from beside Sakura.

“Sai, you’re not helping,” Naruto bites out, but the small smile is still showing on Sai’s face.

“Sai knew too?!” Ino’s fists are raised now.

“Ino it’s up to them when they choose to tell us,” Shikamaru reasons with her.

“Yes but everyone knows I love relationship news,” Ino protests.

“If it makes you feel any better, we’ve only been seeing each other for about a month,” Haruki adds.

“A month?!” Ino almost screeches.

“That’s not helping either,” Naruto puts a hand on Haruki’s back caringly, silently warning him to stop fueling Ino’s fire.

“Well congratulations you two,” Tenten wishes them from one end of the table.

“Yes, congratulations Naruto-kun,” Hinata speaks softly, with a kind smile.

Naruto feels himself sigh with relief. He’d been most worried about sharing the news of his relationship with Hinata for fear of hurting her feelings. While Naruto hadn’t admitted to her that he was gay at the time, he had been honest about not reciprocating her feelings a few years back. He’d hated himself for breaking her heart, for not being what she wanted him to be, but he’d realized she deserved someone who loved her as much as she loved him. And from what Naruto could tell, Hinata had carried absolutely no resentment towards him. She really is a beautiful person, Naruto thinks, inside and out.

Suddenly Naruto doesn’t feel so heavy anymore, realizing his friends had accepted his sexual orientation without question. He feels normal.

“Well,” Lee butts in again, adjusting his prior statement. “Any boyfriend of Naruto’s is a friend of mine!”

There’s that word again. Naruto buries his face into the palm of his hand and wonders if the rest of the night is going to be equally as embarrassing.

“Why don’t we give them a break and order?” Chōji proposes.

“Yes! Great idea,” Naruto agrees, desperate for a distraction.

The group orders and not too much time passes before Teuchi brings over their dishes. The delightful aroma of each steaming bowl mingling harmoniously to create Naruto’s own personal heaven. Naruto thanks Teuchi profusely for spending his holiday serving them, and the old man assures him everyone’s meals are on the house.

One by one they each take turns discussing recent life updates as they eat, funny comments and snide remarks thrown about here and there. They ask Haruki a ridiculous number of questions, and Naruto is frankly amazed the man hasn’t made a run for the exit. The conversation comes to a natural low for a moment as everyone works away at their ramen.

“So where’s Sasuke?” Lee breaks the comfortable silence.

“He’s umm…” Naruto plays with his chopsticks mindlessly. “He had to work.”

“He’s just like you Naruto,” Tenten comments. “Always working.”

“I’m sure he wanted to be here,” Hinata says.

“Oh uh yeah. Don’t worry about him, he’s a grump at parties anyways,” Naruto jokes, but Sakura doesn’t miss the sad expression the blond quickly covers up.

Damn it Sasuke you idiot, Sakura thinks. Naruto has no idea just how much you care.

“Why don’t we get to the gift?” Sakura decides to change the subject, pulling a small rectangular box from the handbag at her side and placing it delicately on the table in front of Naruto. “Haruki says he already gave you his earlier today, but this one is from the rest of us.”

“Sakuraaa,” Naruto complains, eyeing the beautiful wrapping. “I told you I didn’t need anything.”

“Don’t look at me, I just brought it over. I wasn’t in charge of this,” Sakura’s hands are up in surrender. “It was Neji that got it for you.”

“Neji?!” Naruto looks to his right in disbelief.

“Well I…” Neji feels shy, suddenly in the spotlight. “I happened to be on a mission nearby so yes, I collected it.”

“Don’t forget it was Shino’s idea though. You know how he gets it,” Kiba interjects with an exaggerated eye roll aimed at his teammate. “He read about it in some book.”

“Please Kiba,” Shino responds. “I don’t need the credit. I just wouldn’t want Naruto to forget my contribution.”

“Is he ever going to let that go?” Naruto wonders.

“Nope,” Kiba answers, and Naruto chuckles.

“So, it’s from all of you guys and it’s not from Konoha since Neji had to pick it up on a mission. Damn it! You’ve been on so many missions lately I have no idea where it could be from,” Naruto thinks out loud, staring intently at the mystery item before him.

“You’re never going to guess it Naruto,” Ino assures him. “Just open it.”

Naruto looks around the table as if requesting permission, and everyone nods in encouragement. He unwraps the package slowly to reveal a black case, and gently opens that to find a crystal necklace. Naruto carefully examines the lilac-coloured gemstone and notices its shape is exactly that of the First Hokage’s necklace he’d once worn. He picks up the piece by its chain and taps the hanging crystal when a sudden burst of warmth overwhelms his entire his body. The feeling… it’s like a chakra signature, but not any one he recalls in particular. It’s just familiar, like a blend of his favourite memories.

“It’s a special crystal found in a mountain range just north of Iwagakure,” Shino explains. “The material is very chakra conducive, so if you channel your chakra into it, the crystal stores it.”

Naruto swings the chain lightly and watches an iridescent rainbow of colours flicker through at different angles.

“We know the First Hokage’s necklace had a lot of meaning for you,” Sakura says. “So we thought we’d try to recreate it. Now when you wear it, you’ll always have our chakra with you. Sasuke’s is in there too. We’ll always be supporting you.”

Everyone’s watching Naruto now, waiting for his reaction.

“Now we know how to get him to stop talking,” Sai quips casually, and the group erupts into laughter before another brief pause.

“You guys know I’m not good with speeches or fancy words,” Naruto confesses. “And Kiba’s just going to make fun of me if I get sentimental. So I’ll just say… thank you, I love it. It really means so much.”

Naruto shows off a wide grin and unhooks the necklace’s clasp to tie it around his neck. He touches the crystal at his chest proudly, letting the familiar sensation of his friends’ chakra envelop him once again.

“Just be sure you don’t lose it,” Sakura stares him down, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

“Oh come on. Give me some credit Sakura-chan.”

“You also got another gift,” Shikamaru announces from the spot opposite to Naruto, lifting a blue paper bag he’d been hiding under the table. “Temari brought it over when she was here last week. It’s from her, Kankurō and Gaara.”

“From Suna?” Naruto snatches the bag excitedly, peering inside. “They really shouldn’t have gone through the trouble. I wonder what it… it’s a cactus!”

Naruto carefully pulls out a terracotta-potted baby cactus from inside the bag, holding it up for the group to admire.

“Temari said it’s a Prickly Pear Cactus,” Shikamaru clarifies. “She said they picked it because you loved the prickly pear juice you had last time you visited Suna, and most importantly because it’s low maintenance.”

“It’s so tiny,” Naruto comments gleefully.

“There’s a note with care instructions in the bag.”

“I love it. I’ll send a letter tomorrow thanking them but be sure to thank Temari in person for me next time you see her,” Naruto winks at his advisor.

Shikamaru blushes under Naruto’s insinuating gaze.

“How are you two doing by the way?” Sakura asks.

“We’re fine,” Shikamaru answers, not keen on divulging any details.

“They’re sooo cute!” Ino jumps in. “They see each other all the time, and when they can’t, they’re always sending letters.”

“Why do I confide in you?” Shikamaru sighs and shakes his head, disappointed with himself.

“Oh come on. You know we’re happy for you. When’s she moving here?” Ino quirks a questioning eyebrow.

“I can approve her citizenship papers any time,” Naruto offers, enjoying the teamwork with Ino to see how red they can make their friend.

“Why don’t we get back to discussing the new couple tonight?” Shikamaru shoots Naruto a smirk.

“Ok, ok,” Naruto retreats under the threat. “We’ll leave you alone.”

The rest of dinner flows effortlessly, and with every bowl on the table now empty, the group makes to leave the restaurant. It’s just after 10:00pm and the evening wind makes them glad for the warmth of the ramen they’d just shared. They stand on the lively Konoha avenue just outside of Ichiraku.

“Sorry I couldn’t stay later guys, I have to work extra early tomorrow to make up for today,” Naruto apologizes with an innocent grin.

Sakura sighs. “You never change, do you?”

“Well, it was nice to meet you Haruki,” Chōji smiles at the brown-haired man, and everyone nods in agreement.

“It was great to meet you all too,” Haruki responds.

“Glad they didn’t scare you away,” Naruto teases.

“Not at all,” Haruki chuckles. “I had a great time. Thanks for inviting me!”

“Of course,” Sakura assures him. “Now who gets to walk the birthday boy home?”

“May I?” a familiar voice speaks from behind them.

They all turn towards the sound to find Kakashi sending them a small wave.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto sounds elated. “What are you doing here?”

“My shift just ended so I thought I’d find you here. Mind if I walk him home everyone?” Kakashi addresses the group, eyes creasing as he smiles. “I haven’t gotten the chance to see him all day.”

“He’s all yours sensei,” Sakura nods.

“Thanks for coming guys,” Naruto blushes. “Sorry Haruki, I--”

“Don’t worry Naruto, one of us can walk with him,” Sakura interjects. “Which way do you go Haruki?”

“I go west. My place is not too far from here actually,” he replies.

“Haruki please allow us the great privilege to walk you home on this beautiful evening,” Lee bows before him. “Sai and myself are also heading in that direction. We would be more than happy to accompany you on your journey.”

“Oh umm, sure,” Haruki offers a shy smile.

“Wonderful!” Lee cheers.

“Alright, alright,” Naruto agrees. “But take it easy on him. Good luck Haruki.”

Naruto winks at him teasingly, and the green-eyed man seems nervous now. He has no idea what he just signed up for, Naruto thinks, and he wonders how soon into their walk Lee will propose a ridiculous challenge.

“I’ll be ok,” Haruki says with a hesitant grin, and takes Naruto’s hands in his own. “I’ll see you soon, happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Naruto responds.

The two suddenly realize everyone’s watching them. Ino’s eyes are practically sparkling with excitement at the romantic display before her. They pull apart and chuckle, cheeks a deep shade of pink.

“Bye everyone,” Naruto waves them good night and joins Kakashi.

They start a relaxed pace towards the Hokage Residence, the streets now much quieter as the holiday winds down. Naruto’s carrying the bag with his new cactus in his right hand, the other slacked at his side. He feels peaceful… it doesn’t last long.

“So that was Haruki?” Kakashi asks, facing straight ahead.

And Naruto dreads the prospect of having to explain the situation once again. He should’ve just sent everyone in his life a letter for God’s sake, Naruto thinks, and readies himself for the incoming barrage of questions.

“It sounds like you already knew that, sensei.”

“Sasuke mentioned him,” Kakashi replies casually.

“He did?!” Naruto’s eyes are trained on the other man, mouth wide open.

“Yep.”

“What did he say?” the blond’s arms are flailing, desperately demanding more information.

“He gave me the impression you and Haruki were together. Is that true?”

“Yeah,” Naruto ducks his head and winces embarrassingly. “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you Kakashi-sensei.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“Thanks,” Naruto sighs. “And thanks for seeing me today. I know you were busy.”

“Well, I wanted to make sure I gave you this,” Kakashi tells him, reaching into his pouch.

He pulls out a book, cover tattered and pages worn, and Naruto arches an eyebrow in confusion.

“You know I’m not much of a reader sensei,” Naruto scratches an ear.

“It’s my first copy of Icha Icha Paradise,” Kakashi now hands him the present. “It’s signed by Jiraiya-sama.”

Naruto’s eyes widen at the mention of his late mentor’s name and he stops his stride. He slides the bag he’d been hauling upwards to hang from his arm, and carefully grabs the book with both hands. He opens the novel to the first page and traces his fingers along the faded ink of Jiraiya’s signature.

“I want you to have it Naruto. It’s my gift to you,” Kakashi speaks.

“Th-Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. This means a lot. I don’t have a lot that’s his.”

Kakashi nods solemnly.

“But you re-read these books all the time. Won’t you need it?” Naruto asks.

“Don’t worry,” Kakashi waves him off with a smile. “I have plenty of copies.”

Naruto rolls his eyes and mutters. “Of course you do.”

The pair resume their walk, drawing closer to Naruto’s neighbourhood. Naruto tells Kakashi about his group birthday dinner, revelling in the opportunity to catch up with his former teacher.

“So you had fun tonight?” Kakashi concludes.

“Yeah, it was great!” Naruto seems to be glowing.

“Hmm,” Kakashi pretends to think. “Then I guess Sasuke was right. You didn’t need him there after all.”

“He said that?” Naruto questions.

“Yep.”

“Well he’s an idiot. Of course I wanted him there. He’s the one that took a shift on _my_ birthday when he didn’t have to. How is _he_ the victim?”

They round the corner onto Naruto’s street.

“Whatever,” Naruto continues. “I don’t care about my birthday. I just wanted to see him. I thought we were on good terms.”

“Well why don’t you ask him about it?” Kakashi stops mid-step and Naruto falters.

“What’s…?” Naruto follows the other man’s gaze to his front entrance further up the block, spotting Sasuke waiting against his door.

“This is as far as I go,” Kakashi gives Naruto a brief parting salute, and orders. “Talk to him.”

Naruto releases a deep exhale. “Good night, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi turns around and heads in the opposite direction, leaving Naruto just shy of his doorstep. The blond walks toward his friend, refusing to withdraw under the intense stare.

“Nice of you to show up,” Naruto indulges his bitterness.

He unlocks his door and walks inside, hearing Sasuke’s footsteps following closely behind. Naruto sets down his gifts on the dining room table, next to the supply of ramen Haruki had brought him earlier.

“Your birthday’s not over Naruto,” Sasuke notes, sensing his friend’s frustration.

“Wow!” Naruto gasps exaggeratedly. “I’m surprised you actually remember what today is.”

Sasuke leans against a wall nonchalantly. “How many times have you said you don’t like celebrating your birthday?”

“That’s not the point! I don’t need a big celebration, but yeah, seeing my best friend would be nice,” Naruto is angrier than Sasuke had anticipated. “But no, he decides to work even though it’s a holiday.”

“I was protecting the village Naruto,” Sasuke rebuts.

I was protecting _you_.

“There were other shinobi stationed at the perimeter. You took that shift because you wanted to.”

“Yes, I did,” Sasuke admits, his tone harsh now. “Because you are being threatened by a group of mercenaries and everyone is on holiday. Nobody is on guard, who knows what could happen?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself? Why don’t you ever listen to me?” Naruto motions at Sasuke frantically.

“Why does it matter to you so much? Everyone else was there with you tonight, even Haruki,” Sasuke scowls.

“You are such an idiot,” Naruto accuses.

“ _I_ am?”

“Yes, you are. Is that why you didn’t go? Because Haruki was there?”

Damn it, Sasuke curses. When did he become so obvious?

“No!” Sasuke lies. “Why would I care about him?”

“Maybe because you don’t like him,” Naruto asserts, pacing his dining room.

That’s an understatement.

“And what makes you say that?” Sasuke works to regain composure.

“Hmm let’s see,” Naruto pretends to contemplate. “Maybe because you’ve avoided every opportunity to spend time with him.”

“Why would I spend time with him? He’s your boyfriend, not mine,” Sasuke crosses his arms.

“We’re seeing each other,” Naruto corrects.

Sasuke quickly looks up from the spot on the floor he’d chosen to stare at, wondering why that clarification was necessary.

“And anyways it’s clear you don’t like him. You refuse to even make eye contact when you see him,” the blond finishes his thought.

“I couldn’t care less Naruto,” Sasuke face shows no sign of emotion.

“Kakashi-sensei basically told me you think I’m choosing him over you,” Naruto references his earlier conversation.

“Kakashi should mind his own business,” Sasuke shoots back, eyes narrowed.

“So it’s true?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke looks down once again and Naruto exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I told you I would always make time for you, no matter what. You’re my best friend,” Naruto reasons with him.

“Well thank you for the pity company. I really appreciate it,” Sasuke’s sarcasm almost cruel.

“It’s not pity you asshole. I like you.”

Another understatement.

“I just wanted you to be there with us at dinner,” Naruto deflates into a dining room chair.

“Why?” Sasuke starts. “Why would you want me to be there?”

“I just told you. You’re my best friend,” Naruto repeats.

“Oh right! Your best friend, right. The best friend that six years ago today, on your birthday, after watching you save the world, decided he still wanted to kill you. The best friend that wanted to hate you more than anything that day. _That_ best friend?!” Sasuke’s shouting now. “What exactly do you want me to celebrate?! I tried to kill you six years ago!”

Sasuke struggles to catch his breath after the unexpected outburst, and Naruto doesn’t say a word. He heaves a deep sigh and thinks that maybe the uncharacteristic silence is Naruto finally realizing Sasuke’s right. Sasuke has hurt him more than anyone else. Sasuke has taken more from him than anyone else.

“You really are an idiot,” Naruto barely whispers, a sad smile forming at his lips. “We see things so differently, Sasuke.”

And Sasuke’s watching him now, those enchanting azure eyes.

“Six years ago I got my best friend back… nothing else matters,” Naruto meets the other’s gaze, willing him to understand.

“How can you say that?” Sasuke hears himself ask. “How can nothing else matter?”

“Listen to me Sasuke. I don’t care how we got here. I wouldn’t trade this for anything. Do you understand?”

No. How could Sasuke be expected to understand this kindness? So pure and sincere, so absolute. Sasuke sighs and decides to change the subject.

“So he got you instant ramen for your birthday?” Sasuke lifts a mocking eyebrow, signalling towards the Styrofoam cups sprawled about on the table.

“Haruki? Yeah!” Naruto answers defensively. “He got me a brand I’ve always wanted to try. Got my favourite flavour too.”

Sasuke eyes the packages curiously. “Hmm, is that what you told him?”

“What?” Naruto doesn’t understand.

“That’s not your favourite flavour. It almost is, but it’s not.”

Did he hear that correctly? Naruto wonders.

“How do _you_ know what my favourite flavour is?” Naruto sports a challenging smirk.

Sasuke almost seems offended, eyes locking with Naruto’s. “How could I _not_ know? You never shut up about ramen. I can rank your topping preferences from best to worst in my sleep.”

“Oh yeah… I guess I can get pretty annoying always talking about it,” Naruto ducks his head.

And Sasuke wants to punch himself. Why does he always pretend to be bothered by Naruto? Nothing could be further from the truth. Sasuke loves how excited Naruto gets over the most inconsequential of things.

“I didn’t say that,” Sasuke replies. “I like listening to you.”

“Oh bullshit,” Naruto rolls his eyes jokingly. “You don’t listen to half the stuff I say.”

“That’s not true,” Sasuke seems agitated.

“Sureee…”

The blond realizes he’s struck a chord too late. Silence fills the room and Naruto’s happy to let the subject drop, but Sasuke’s gaze is suddenly furious, determined.

“Your favourite flavour of instant ramen is miso pork, but you hate the spicy kind. You pretend to like spicy food because you don’t want to seem like a baby, but at the end of the day you really only like the savoury flavours,” Sasuke rushes, as if he were running out of time, or maybe courage, to say the words. “Just because your _boyfriend_ , or whatever he is, doesn’t know you doesn’t mean I don’t.”

Sasuke knows he’s being unfair but he’s angry. How could Naruto think Sasuke doesn’t listen to him? How could Naruto think Sasuke doesn’t know him? It’s ridiculous! Naruto is the single most important person in his life. How could the idiot not know that?!

“See!” Naruto stands up, his tone menacing. “ _This_ is what I’m talking about. You obviously don’t like Haruki. What’s your problem?!”

“I don’t have a problem! I don’t care,” Sasuke hopes he sounds convincing.

“I’ve known him for a month Sasuke. Of course he’s not going to know everything about me. _You_ don’t even know everything about me.”

Sasuke pauses briefly to collect his thoughts.

“You don’t like winter because you think it’s way too cold and you always slip on patches of ice. You don’t like ghost stories or even the mention of ghosts because they terrify you. You don’t like apples, you don’t like spiders and you don’t like wearing gloves.”

Naruto’s staring at Sasuke in disbelief. How does Sasuke know all of these things? He wonders, and he hates the sudden butterflies in his stomach. He hates the feeling of hope that floods him, the same feeling he’d been so tirelessly working to supress. Yet he can’t help wanting to find out just how much Sasuke knows about him.

“Ok fine! So you know everything I hate,” Naruto teases, his anger slowly dissipating. “Do you know anything I love?”

Naruto’s almost daring him, begging him, screaming internally for Sasuke to please understand.

“That’s much easier,” Sasuke accepts the challenge. “You make most of what you love pretty obvious. Friends, village, ramen. But you also love the water because you love swimming. You love flowers so you asked Ino to teach you about their meaning. And you love prickly pear juice. You have ever since that time you tried it in Suna.”

Naruto looks over to the blue bag on the dining table, his new cactus still inside. Sasuke hadn’t even seen the gift yet, how did he remember that?

“I’ve listened to everything you’ve ever told me Naruto,” Sasuke interrupts his thoughts. “Just because I don’t respond to everything you say doesn’t mean I’m not listening.”

“Well you don’t know everything about me,” Naruto doesn’t know why he says it.

Perhaps he just wants to be proven wrong, Naruto thinks.

“Oh I do,” Sasuke contests.

“No… you don’t,” Naruto promises, his eyes trailing lower, their fire now gone.

What game is he even playing? Sasuke doesn’t know everything, Sasuke can’t know everything. If Sasuke knew everything, he would lose him.

“Unless there’s something you’re not telling me?” Sasuke quirks an eyebrow, searching Naruto’s expression without knowing what for.

Naruto doesn’t look up, the floor a convenient distraction.

“Naruto,” Sasuke demands his attention.

“No I… there’s nothing.”

Sasuke takes a decisive step forward.

“I thought you said you could trust me?” Sasuke pushes.

“This isn’t like that.”

“So there _is_ something. And you can’t tell your best friend?”

“You know Sasuke, I’m getting really tired of you questioning our friendship,” Naruto bites back. “What do I have to do to prove to you you’re my best friend? Give you a list of the things you love and hate?”

Sasuke doesn’t speak.

“Fine!” Naruto concedes. “Well I’m not going to even try to name all the things you hate because we’d be here all day. So let’s see. Hmm, love is a strong word for you, but you like tomatoes, you like cats, you like helping people even though you pretend it’s a pain, you like thunderstorms… There! Is that convincing enough?”

Sasuke wants this to mean something, he really does. But he’s certain Naruto knows just as much about any of their friends. He’s just that type of person. He’s just that wonderful, thoughtful, caring type of person.

“I’m sure you keep things from me too,” Naruto continues.

Sasuke’s eyes dart away, hesitant.

“Exactly!” Naruto blurts out indignantly. “So what?! What is it that _you_ can’t tell me? Is it about Haruki? Is it about me being gay? Because ever since I told you you’ve looked for every excuse not to discuss it!”

Sasuke is livid now. “Not this again!”

“Then what? What is it? What do you want? For me to spend more time with you? For me to not talk about Haruki with you? What?”

“It’s nothing!”

“Bullshit Sasuke! What is it?! What do you want?”

Sasuke can’t hear himself think, and maybe he doesn’t want to. Naruto’s question suddenly seems so simple. He’s known the answer for a long time. He’s known the answer for so long that when he says the words out loud, they almost sound absurd.

“I want _you_ ,” Sasuke whispers softly.

Naruto swallows, his mouth dry. He lets a few seconds pass, waiting for his brain to process what he’d just heard, but it doesn’t happen. Naruto meets Sasuke’s gaze, the other man petrified, but maybe also relieved?

“You… you what?”

“I want you,” Sasuke repeats, the words automatic now.

“You _want_ me? What does that mean?” Naruto doesn’t understand.

Sasuke offers no help, taking another step towards Naruto. He’s never felt so brave in his entire life. He’s always braver when he’s with Naruto, Sasuke thinks.

“Answer me!” Naruto rushes forward, coming toe to toe with Sasuke, fists clenched. “What are you talking about?”

Sasuke places a warm hand on Naruto’s cheek, losing himself in the bluest eyes he’s ever seen, and gently brings their lips together. And for once, Naruto doesn’t argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter and the ending! Like I mentioned, the remaining 4 chapters will come out once per week. So you'll get a new one by next Sunday, possibly even before then because I'm so eager to finish writing it 😊


	6. Chapter Six

Naruto’s fists relax at his sides. Sasuke’s kissing him, Sasuke’s _kissing_ him! His lips feel timid and unsure, but oh so soft, intoxicating. Naruto can’t image it’s been much longer than a second, but the electricity he feels between them has clearly been long-lived. At least on Naruto’s part, he thinks. And that’s when he remembers that it’s Sasuke, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has to rip himself apart from his best friend.

Naruto takes a step back, creating space between them. Space he doesn’t need, space he doesn’t want. But space nonetheless, because he’s not sure this is real.

“Sasuke,” Naruto is panicked, breathless.

And Sasuke has an expression of pure sorrow and dread. Naruto hates it.

“I’m sorry. Fuck. Just forget that. Just please forget that,” his voice pleading.

“No! Sasuke, we need to talk about this,” Naruto demands.

“I made a mistake, ok?” Sasuke replies.

“Is that what that was? A mistake?” Naruto sounds disappointed, terribly so.

“No… well yes… Naruto we have to move on,” Sasuke begs him.

He can’t lose him. Sasuke can’t lose him.

“Sasuke was that a mistake?” Naruto insists.

And Sasuke suddenly feels so tired. So tired of lying to Naruto, so tired of lying to himself. Just so tired.

“No,” Sasuke meets Naruto’s gaze and answers firmly. “No, it wasn’t. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that--”

And Sasuke just barely gets the words out before Naruto closes the distance between them with another kiss. This time intentional and confident, and Sasuke’s stomach is set ablaze. Naruto’s kissing him, Naruto’s _kissing_ him! How is it that it’s even better than Sasuke had imagined? How is it that he feels chills down his spine and an overwhelming sense of warmth all at once? It must be magic, he decides.

They pull apart tenderly, reluctantly.

“Trust me, I do,” Naruto speaks.

Sasuke stares at him unabashedly, admiring him, revelling in the fact that he doesn’t have to pretend not to notice how beautiful Naruto is anymore. Naruto knows the truth now, there’s no turning back.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Naruto asks, gripping Sasuke’s shoulders, almost frustrated.

“By the time you told me you were gay, you were already with--”

“Haruki!” Naruto interrupts, pressing a worried hand against his forehead. “Haruki, oh my God. What am I going to do?”

Sasuke ducks his head dejectedly. He knows he has no right to ask much more of Naruto, so he looks down, afraid to find out the blond’s answer.

“No Sasuke. No, I don’t mean… I just don’t know how I’m going to tell him. But Sasuke… I want this,” Naruto gestures between them. “I want whatever this is.”

“What do you want this to be?” Sasuke tests the water.

And Naruto doesn’t know what to say. He’d never thought this would be possible.

“Umm,” Naruto hesitates. “Do you want some sake?”

Sasuke looks up and spots Naruto with rosy cheeks, a nervous grin across his face. “Please.”

Naruto pours them both a glass, and they make their way to the patio deck. They sit together on the wooden steps leading to Naruto’s yard, a little closer than they had ever allowed themselves before. The moon is radiant, and thousands of stars decorate the night sky, Naruto notices.

“How long _have_ you wanted to do that?” Naruto asks, staring ahead.

Sasuke takes a sip from his drink and exhales. No more lying.

“Six years,” Sasuke tells him.

Naruto shuffles next to him, eyes wide in absolute shock. “Are you serious?!”

Sasuke looks away, ashamed, embarrassed.

“Since that day?” Naruto wonders.

“Yes.”

“Me too,” Naruto admits, and that brings Sasuke’s attention right back. “My feelings for you before then… honestly I don’t think I understood them. But that day, it became pretty obvious.”

“You mean the day I almost killed you?” Sasuke digs his nails into a fist.

“First of all, we equally hurt each other that day. Second of all, it was actually the day after I guess. When we were bleeding out, and we both thought we would die. I remember I really didn’t want to die,” Naruto laughs, a subtle laugh that Sasuke doesn’t think matches his words. “After all my talk about not dying before becoming Hokage, I couldn’t believe I was going to let everyone down. But even then, when I thought about my last few moments, I was just glad they were with you.”

Sasuke can’t stop watching Naruto.

“You should’ve told me,” Naruto concludes.

Sasuke scoffs. “You should’ve told _me_.”

Naruto laughs again, finishing his glass.

“So what _do_ you want this to be?” Sasuke circles back to the previous topic.

“Are you joking?” Naruto nudges him with his right elbow. “I just told you I was happy dying next to you. What do you think the answer is?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke needs him to say it, he needs to hear it.

“Fine! I want to date you asshole,” Naruto confesses. “I want to hold your hands and kiss you.”

Naruto’s sincerity makes him blush.

“We can do that.”

Sasuke grabs Naruto’s right hand into his own and turns slightly to face him. This time there’s no hesitation when he kisses the blond. He finds his lips in a desperate effort to feel connected, and he can’t believe the cliché sparks everyone talks about are real. He feels them, Sasuke swears. They both smile into the kiss, and slowly, very slowly, come apart.

“Happy birthday,” Sasuke whispers.

“This is the best gift I could’ve asked for,” Naruto tells him.

“Hmm, so does that mean you don’t want the actual gift I got you?” Sasuke teases, folding his arms.

“You got me something?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“Well what is it? Show me!”

Naruto smiles and jumps to his feet enthusiastically, now at the bottom of the steps facing his best friend. And Sasuke doesn’t think there’s anything he wouldn’t do to make sure Naruto always stayed this happy.

Sasuke opens his pouch, pulls out an ornate scroll and hands it to Naruto. The blond scans the document carefully before unraveling it, his eyes widening in surprise.

“What is this?” Naruto truly doesn’t know.

“It’s a proposal I submitted to Shikamaru to discuss with the other countries,” Sasuke starts. “It’s not official yet of course, it would need your approval. But Shikamaru looked it over and he thought it was a good idea.”

Naruto’s lost in the writing, barely listening to Sasuke.

“Is this for real?” Naruto manages to say. “You proposed we build a global peace centre at the Valley of the End?”

“In your name,” Sasuke adds. “The Valley of the End used to be symbolic for the cycle of hatred, but you changed that.”

“ _We_ changed that,” Naruto corrects, looking up from the scroll in his hands.

“Well anyways,” Sasuke ignores the praise he feels is undeserved. “Since there’s nothing there right now, I thought it would be a good idea. I thought maybe there would be a hospital there that can be accessed by anyone, regardless of what country they’re from. Maybe there would also be a school or…”

Sasuke notices Naruto watching him with soft eyes, suddenly feeling self-conscious under the other man’s gaze.

“What?” Sasuke questions him.

“I love it Sasuke,” Naruto voices honestly. “It’s a great idea.”

“Well I guess… yeah,” Sasuke feels an unwelcome rush of heat tinting his cheeks and he looks away.

“Come here,” Naruto instructs, waving him over and storing the scroll in his pocket.

Sasuke obeys, and Naruto gently cups Sasuke’s flushed cheeks with his hands.

“Can I?” Naruto murmurs, the moon’s reflection dancing in his ocean eyes.

“You don’t have to ask,” Sasuke responds, no less embarrassed than before.

And Naruto presses their lips together. First slow and patient, but quickly becoming more passionate and intense. They part for a moment, only to come back together more fiery and forceful, Naruto’s arms now wrapped around Sasuke’s neck in an intimate embrace.

“It’s so weird to be able to do that,” Naruto comments, breaking away with a kind smile. “I keep expecting you to punch me.”

Sasuke allows himself a small laugh.

“Thank you Sasuke, for the gift. I can’t believe you thought of this and actually drafted a plan. I’m so… I’m just… I’m--”

“Eloquent as ever?” Sasuke mocks him, but there’s no sting to his words.

“I’m happy,” Naruto finishes. “I’m just happy.”

And that’s everything Sasuke’s ever wanted to hear.

“I’m glad,” and Sasuke means it. “Now come on, let’s go inside. You need to sleep.”

Naruto follows him, whining. “How am I supposed to sleep after this?”

“You’ll manage,” Sasuke assures him, sliding open the patio door and stepping inside the house.

“I seriously won’t be able to. I’m way too excited.”

“Well you have to. You’re still recovering.”

“Sasuke it’s been weeks,” Naruto places the scroll down on his dining room table and walks over to lean against the kitchen counter, tilting forwards and back on the balls of his feet.

“Yeah, weeks after months of draining your chakra,” Sasuke rebuts, and Naruto knows he’s not winning this one.

The night feels like a dream - one that Naruto wants desperately not to disturb for fear of waking up to how things were before. And suddenly Naruto realizes he’s going to have to face the real world tomorrow, and he sighs loudly.

“How am I going to tell Haruki?” Naruto complains.

“I can tell him,” Sasuke almost sings, and Naruto stares him down.

“Very funny,” Naruto replies sarcastically. “Well I have to tell him tomorrow. I can’t keep this in.”

“But you can’t tell him about us,” Sasuke warns.

“Why not?”

“Naruto we have to keep this a secret.”

“Why?” Naruto defies.

“Because you’re the Hokage and I’m a former missing-nin.”

“Sasuke you’ve been fully pardoned. You’re a citizen just like everyone else.”

“That doesn’t matter. It could still ruin your image and break people’s trust in you. Half of Konoha isn’t even comfortable with me, not to mention the other countries.”

“Who cares?” Naruto dismisses him, aggravated. “It’s no secret you’re my best friend.”

“Just don’t tell anyone for now, ok?” Sasuke’s voices softens. “You can’t know for sure you really want this yet.”

“By _this_ do you mean us?” Naruto asks, walking over to hold Sasuke’s hands. “Because _this_ is the only thing I’m sure about.”

“You can’t know that yet. It would be so much easier with anyone else--”

“Fine! I’ll just have to prove it to you,” Naruto sends him a playful grin. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good. Now get some sleep,” Sasuke says, preparing to leave.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Naruto wonders, hopeful.

“Of course,” Sasuke agrees and makes his way over to the blond, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Now get some sleep, I’m serious.”

Naruto meets the other’s intense stare.

“Fine,” he forfeits begrudgingly.

Naruto walks Sasuke over to his front entrance, reluctantly opening the door to let him go.

“I’ll see you after work, ok?” Sasuke tells him, already outside.

“Ok,” and Naruto watches him flicker away.

He closes the door and presses his back against it, sliding down to sit on the floor. Naruto’s thoughts are reeling, and he wears a big smile on his face. He lingers by the entrance for far longer than he realizes until he finally decides to head to bed. But before that, he remembers, and grabs his new cactus out of the blue bag it had been sitting in. He takes it with him to his room and finds a place for it on his windowsill, tucking the care instructions card under the petit clay pot. He strips to his boxers and jumps into bed. He’ll shower tomorrow morning, he decides. Bare-chested now, Naruto runs his fingers along the crystal of his necklace, and among everyone’s chakra, Sasuke’s makes his heart dance.

Sasuke immediately jumps into the shower once he gets home - the warm water doing nothing to settle his overactive mind. He places both hands against the shower wall, letting the running stream trickle down his raven hair. He kissed Naruto, Sasuke reminds himself. Five times! And he subconsciously checks for chakra irregularities to make sure he’s not in a genjutsu. He can’t believe that after everything they’d been through, despite every reason Sasuke had given him not to, Naruto had still harboured feelings for him. God how he wishes he’d told him earlier. But none of that matters, Sasuke thinks. They’re together now, that’s what matters.

* * *

The sun’s rays are unnaturally bright for a cool autumn day - a perfect match to Naruto’s beaming smile when he wakes up. Though his gleeful expression quickly turns into one of dread when he realizes what’s in store for him. He has to talk to Haruki.

Naruto arrives at his office and immediately tackles the pile of documents sitting on his desk, hoping if he works diligently the day will end sooner, and he will have Sasuke’s company as a reward.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru calls, opening his door.

“Hi Shikamaru,” Naruto greets him, barely looking up from the scroll he’s reading.

“The Raikage has officially called for a Kage Summit to discuss the threat in Otogakure,” Shikamaru rushes to explain. “We just received word of it.”

Naruto jumps to his feet. “When?”

“Five days from now in Kumogakure.”

“Ok, schedule me to leave the day after tomorrow. It’s about a three-day trip,” Naruto orders decisively.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Shikamaru seems concerned. “All the Kages in one location?”

“They’re not going to attack us together. No matter how powerful they are that would be too risky.”

“No they won’t,” Shikamaru agrees. “But they could easily strike as you travel to or from Kumogakure.”

“I assume the details of this meeting will be kept confidential.”

“Of course Naruto but sometimes information gets leaked and--”

“I’m going Shikamaru,” Naruto states firmly, wanting to end the discussion.

Shikamaru sighs, lowering his head in defeat. “Ok, I’ll have Sai appoint two Anbu bodyguards for you, that’s non-negotiable.”

“Fine,” Naruto concedes.

The morning passes quickly as Naruto focuses on completing any outstanding paperwork in preparation for his upcoming departure. He interlocks his fingers and stretches his arms wide, deciding to take his lunch break. Naruto heads out of the Hokage Tower and in the direction of a nearby sushi restaurant. He picks up two maki sets and makes for the academy. Haruki’s office is on the ground floor but a class of students on their way to recess swarms the Hokage as he enters the building. Ever the social butterfly, Naruto talks to each pre-genin briefly, listening to their ramblings and going along with their childish humour. It takes him 15 minutes to finally reach Haruki’s door.

Naruto knocks softly and hesitantly steps into the room carrying their take-away lunch. This is going to suck, Naruto tells himself.

“Naruto,” Haruki greets him. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Naruto scratches the back of his neck anxiously. “I hope you have some time. I wanted to bring you lunch.”

“Of course,” Haruki seems excited yet wary, Naruto notes. “Sit down. I would’ve brought _you_ lunch but I thought you’d be too busy today since you said you had to catch up on yesterday.”

“Oh right. Well it’s about time I brought you lunch for once anyways,” Naruto replies, settling into the seat facing Haruki’s desk and placing their lunch boxes across from each other. “And umm… I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Ok,” Haruki says in a friendly tone, snapping apart his chopsticks. “What’s up?”

Naruto eats a piece of his maki, and then another, hoping to stall the conversation. He circles the room with his eyes looking for anything else to focus on, but finally decides to break the silence.

“Haruki I’m sorry,” Naruto offers honestly.

“For what?” the other man quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

“You are such a great guy…” Naruto doesn’t know how to continue.

“Oh I know where this is going,” Haruki jokes nervously, his eyes dulling.

“I mean it though. You are such a patient and understanding person. You always make me feel so comfortable,” Naruto explains. “It’s just… When I met you, I was trying to get over my feelings for someone, and then I liked you, so I really thought those feelings would go away…”

“But they haven’t,” Haruki can guess.

“No,” Naruto speaks softly, ducking his head. “And it’s just not fair to you. You deserve someone that’s fully invested in you.”

“Is it Sasuke?” Haruki asks, and Naruto seems blindsided by the man’s intuition.

“Yes,” Naruto doesn’t lie. “I’m sorry, I should’ve been more open about how complicated my friendship with him is. I just wanted to move on from him. I didn’t want to think about it.”

“I understand,” Haruki nods.

“You do?!” Naruto looks at him quizzically and Haruki sends him a small laugh in return.

“I do. You two obviously have a lot of history together.”

“So you’re not mad?” Naruto treads carefully.

“I’m sad Naruto. But you have this thing about you that makes everyone want you to be happy. So I just want you to be happy.”

“Well you should know that I _was_ happy during the time we spent together.”

Haruki’s emerald eyes glisten at the confession. “You say that like you’ll never see me again. We’ll still be friends Naruto.”

“We will?!” Naruto watches him, his expression overcome with excitement.

Naruto hates letting others down, he hates losing people he cares about, so the prospect of a possible friendship with Haruki makes him smile.

“Of course! Did you think I wouldn’t want to?”

“Yeah kinda.”

Haruki chuckles and jokes. “What do you mean? We still have to try your new ramen together.”

And Naruto returns the sentiment. “Yes! God I hope you don’t think I waited until after my birthday to do this just so I could get a free gift.”

Haruki’s laughing loudly now. “No Naruto, I didn’t think that.”

“Ok good,” Naruto exhales, relieved. “Sorry it’s such bad timing though. You’d just met everyone.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll still see them. Your friend Lee insisted on walking me to my doorstep last night and then invited me to train with him, so I don’t think I’m getting rid of him any time soon.”

“That sounds just like him,” Naruto grins.

The pair maintain a casual conversation as they work away at their lunch. Even platonically their communication feels easy, never forced. With take-away boxes now empty, they share a parting embrace that Naruto can only describe as bittersweet.

“Thank you for understanding,” Naruto says, slowly coming away from their hug.

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Haruki’s gaze is gentle.

“I’ll see you soon. I still owe you a bunch of more lunches,” Naruto sends him a timid wave, walking towards the door.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Haruki teases.

* * *

The rest of Naruto’s workday is abnormally uneventful, which he certainly has no complaints about. Naruto rushes home, impatient to see Sasuke, and barely settles into his couch to unwind before he hears the doorbell ring.

“Hi,” Naruto says, eagerly opening the door.

“Hi,” Sasuke replies.

And Naruto doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so nervous. It’s Sasuke, they’ve known each other for years, they train together every other day. Yet this Sasuke feels different. This is a Sasuke he can kiss, Naruto reminds himself. And the thought only serves to exacerbate his nerves.

“Come in,” Naruto urges his best friend.

Sasuke steps inside and awkwardly stands in Naruto’s living room. Naruto’s watching him - mesmerized, speechless. How did he ever manage to spend time with Sasuke before without desperately wanting to kiss him?

“You’re staring,” Sasuke points out.

“Oh sorry,” Naruto scrambles to look away, an unmistakable blush adorning his cheeks.

“Did you talk to him?” Sasuke cuts to the chase.

“Haruki? Yeah.”

“How did it go?”

Naruto faces straight ahead, a weak smile forming. “It went ok actually. We had lunch and I told him. He was sad but he understood. And he said he wants to stay friends!”

Naruto’s downcast expression brightens at that last thought.

“He did?” Sasuke’s quick to follow up.

“Yep!”

“Well I’m glad things went better than expected,” Sasuke pauses, his sudden relief apparent. “So what does this mean for us?”

“It means…” Naruto starts with a teasing smirk, bridging the gap between them. “We can go back to doing _this_.”

Naruto presses their lips together passionately, and Sasuke quickly reciprocates, matching the other’s pace. Sasuke’s wandering fingers get lost in Naruto’s golden locks, tenderly pulling the man closer, if that were even possible. They’re both struggling to breathe, but too stubborn to come apart. The adrenaline overwhelms their senses.

“Do you want dinner?” Naruto almost gasps for air. “I have leftovers we can share.”

Sasuke nods. “But I’ll heat them up. Last time you almost burned your house down.”

“You asshole, I make one mistake and I never hear the end of it,” Naruto laughs, heading over to the kitchen.

He takes out a glass container of chicken curry from the fridge and sets it on the counter as Sasuke searches the rightmost cabinet for Naruto’s only saucepan. Sasuke knows where everything is, Naruto realizes, and it makes him smile. Sasuke transfers the leftovers to the small pan and onto the gas stove, heating it at a low simmer. He mindlessly stirs the contents with a thin wooden spatula when he feels Naruto’s arms wrap around him from behind. The blond’s gentle breath tickles his neck. Naruto kisses Sasuke’s shoulder, his neck, behind his ear…

“If you keep distracting me, I might be the one to burn the house down,” Sasuke jokes.

“Oh I’m sorry, should I stop?” Naruto asks playfully, placing another kiss near Sasuke’s collarbone.

“I didn’t say that.”

They heat the chicken curry and Naruto quickly whips up some fluffy white rice to enjoy with it. With the table now set, the pair sit across from each other. They’ve had dinner hundreds of time before, but tonight feels new.

“Oh I meant to tell you earlier,” Naruto garbles, mouth stuffed. “I’m travelling to Kumogakure the day after tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“The Raikage called a Summit,” Naruto explains casually, focusing on the food before him. “He wants to discuss the situation in Otogakure.”

“I’m coming with you,” Sasuke states plainly.

“No need. Sai’s appointing me two bodyguards. I’ll be fine.”

“I should still go, I--”

“I need you here, protecting the village,” Naruto interjects. “We have no idea what this group’s motive is. For all we know, they’re waiting for the Kage to travel so they can attack their villages.”

“Or they’re waiting to go after you while you travel.”

“I can handle them,” Naruto assures him confidently. “But I don’t want to put Konoha citizens at risk. So I need you here in case something happens.”

“But--”

“Please,” Naruto speaks softly. “I would feel so much better if you were here.”

“Ok,” Sasuke sighs, relenting. “I’ll stay… but if anything happens, you send me a message right away.”

“You worry too much,” Naruto rolls his eyes childishly.

“You don’t worry enough,” Sasuke rebuts.

Naruto takes another bite of his food, plate almost empty now.

“Soo…” he drawls.

“Yes,” Sasuke invites the question he’s certain is coming.

“Umm, soo… what would you say we are?” Naruto manages to ask, averting his gaze innocently. “You know, if someone were to ask.”

“Well we’re not supposed to be telling anyone about us, remember?” Sasuke knows that’s not the answer Naruto was hoping for but messing with him is entirely too fun.

“Oh right… yeah true…” the blond looks down dejectedly.

“But if we _were_ telling people… I’d say you’re my boyfriend,” Sasuke finishes, matter-of-factly.

Naruto shifts his attention back to Sasuke, wide-eyed and with a cheery grin. That word has never sounded better, Naruto thinks. Boyfriend.

“What would _you_ say?” Sasuke holds the stare.

“Hmm,” Naruto pretends to contemplate, rubbing his chin with his index finger. “Yeah that works for me.”

And Sasuke lets out a short laugh at Naruto’s nonchalance.

“Here,” Naruto motions at Sasuke’s empty plate as he stands up. “Let me clean up.”

Naruto takes their dishes to the kitchen and lowers them into the sink, rinsing them first before reaching for a sponge to scrub them. And now it’s Sasuke turn to hug his boyfriend from behind, nestling himself onto the other’s shoulder. Sasuke plants a soft kiss by Naruto’s jaw.

“This _is_ distracting,” Naruto mocks.

“Told you,” Sasuke whispers in his ear.

Naruto sets the dishes out to dry and turns around inside his boyfriend’s embrace, immediately met with the searing force of Sasuke’s lips. He’s pressed against the counter, lost in Sasuke’s scent. Their kisses are desperate - tongues mingling, hands roaming. Sasuke pauses for a moment, grabbing the back of Naruto’s neck and bringing their foreheads together, noses gently bumping. And they just watch each other.

“You are beautiful,” Sasuke says without thinking, he doesn’t have to think.

Naruto’s ocean eyes sparkle. “That’s my line.”

Naruto steals an innocent peck that quickly turns into a lustful lock. He grabs Sasuke’s waist and tugs him closer, sliding a mischievous hand under the other’s tight shirt. Naruto smiles into the kiss and breaks to catch a deep breath.

“Why don’t you stay over?” Naruto proposes with characteristic enthusiasm.

“Tonight?” Sasuke eyes him.

“If you want,” Naruto steps back. “There’s no rush. I just thought maybe you’d--”

“Yes. I want to,” Sasuke interrupts the ramble.

“Good,” Naruto’s smile shines. “Because I’m not really done doing this.”

And Naruto kisses his boyfriend. They tumble their way to Naruto’s bedroom between kisses, only coming apart to steady themselves. Once inside, Naruto unzips his orange sweater, shaking it off to the floor. He’s now in only a black T-shirt with an Uzushiogakure symbol, and Sasuke takes advantage of the loose fabric to caress Naruto’s bare skin underneath. Sasuke focuses his attention on Naruto’s neck, drawing soft breathy moans from the blond. He kisses a trail from Naruto’s collarbone back to his lips and feels the other’s hand brush along his waistband. Sasuke falters, the implication of the touch making him nervous, and Naruto notices.

“Sorry,” Naruto murmurs, reading his thoughts. “There’s no rush, ok?”

Sasuke suddenly seems timid and hesitant, and he steps back from where he’d been trapping Naruto against the bedroom door.

“I haven’t umm… me and Haruki never… we never did _that_ ,” Naruto’s voice is quiet, harmless. “I didn’t really think we should, I couldn’t get you out of my head. So there’s really no rush, I haven’t done that before.”

Sasuke looks away but Naruto follows his gaze, and the best way he can describe his boyfriend’s expression is as one of guilt…? Naruto’s eyes widen at the realization that Sasuke _has_ done that before. Naruto doesn’t confirm his suspicion, but Sasuke’s withdrawn demeanour leaves no room for doubt.

“I’m going to shower” Naruto speaks, deflated.

He reaches into his dresser for a pair of pyjamas and heads to the ensuite bathroom. Sasuke lets him go without a word, heaving a deep sigh and making his way back out into the living room. Naruto’s bedroom suddenly not feeling as inviting.

Naruto lets the warm water stream down his back. Sasuke has been with someone before, Naruto comes to terms with the idea. Of course he has been, Sasuke’s gorgeous. He could have anyone. Naruto sighs. It’s not like they were together, Naruto reasons with himself. He’s not upset, he knows that, but a deep sense of regret settles into his heart and weighs him down. If only he’d told Sasuke earlier. Naruto pats himself dry and changes into his sleepwear. A thin white T-shirt and slouchy orange joggers cuffed at the ankle.

Sasuke is no longer in his room, so Naruto steps out into the living room where he’s sure the raven-haired man is overanalyzing the situation. Sasuke paces aimlessly until he hears Naruto approach, eyes locked instantly.

“Hey,” Naruto’s tone tentative.

Sasuke pauses briefly, mustering the courage. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Sasuke before you say anything, I just want to say that you don’t owe me an explanation. I don’t care how many people you’ve been with, I--”

“One, Naruto. One person,” Sasuke wants to make that clear.

“Ok, and you two…”

“Yes,” Sasuke exhales, regretting the memory. “Yes we had sex… but it didn’t mean anything. I just wanted to move on from you. I never even got his name.”

“Did you go back to him?”

“No. No, it was just once.”

“Do I know him?”

“No. I wasn’t in Konoha.”

There’s a suffocating silence.

“Does that bother you?” Sasuke speaks softly.

“No. I guess I just didn’t realize how quickly I’d get used to thinking of you as… well… mine. Picturing you with someone else sucks,” Naruto states plainly, huffing out a weak laugh.

“How do you think I felt with you and Haruki?” Sasuke doesn’t want to remember.

“Fair enough. Come here,” Naruto waves him over, placing a much-welcomed kiss on Sasuke’s lips. “Let’s forget everyone else ok? It’s just you and me now.”

“That’s all I want,” Sasuke kisses him again.

“Let’s go to bed. I’m pretty sure I have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet you can use.”

Sasuke finds the toothbrush and wonders if the fact that it’s a dark purple colour is a coincidence. Naruto tosses him a pair of pyjama pants identical to his own.

“You can wear these,” Naruto tells him.

“I literally cannot,” Sasuke exaggerates, fixated on the bright orange fabric. “These are basically neon. My eyes hurt.”

“You asshole. Well my black ones are in the wash, so it’s either orange pants or your boxers. I’m ok either way,” Naruto smirks, brazenly suggestive.

“You wish,” Sasuke smiles embarrassingly, shutting the bathroom door in Naruto’s face to change.

“Oh whatever,” Naruto rolls his eyes from the other side. “I’ve seen you change so many times before.”

“You got a T-shirt?” Sasuke asks. “It’s cold tonight.”

“You can just have mine,” Naruto replies, lifting his own shirt over his head and sliding it off. “I’m kind of warm anyways.”

Sasuke opens the door and he can’t keep his eyes from wandering to Naruto’s bare chest. The blond’s beautifully tanned skin makes Sasuke catch a breath. Naruto’s holding out his T-shirt and Sasuke reaches to grab it.

“I take back ever saying you were out of shape,” Sasuke compliments his boyfriend, closing the door once again.

“Hey no fair!” Naruto complains. “I’m standing here all exposed and you won’t even let me watch you change your shirt.”

“You said no rush right?” Sasuke teases.

Sasuke finally comes out of the bathroom, eyeing his current state of dress in disbelief.

“Orange is _so_ your colour,” Naruto chuckles loudly.

“Shut up,” Sasuke mutters.

Naruto practically jumps into bed and lets out a deep relaxed sigh. Sasuke joins him, not creating nearly as much of a commotion when doing so. They lay side by side for barely a minute before they both turn to face each other, lips coming together for a sweet kiss.

“You know you’re kind of a hypocrite,” Naruto jokes abruptly, propping his head on his right hand and watching the raven-haired man.

“Why?” Sasuke quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

“You got all mad at me for not trusting you enough to tell you I was gay, but you didn’t tell me either,” Naruto remarks.

“I wasn’t mad because I thought you didn’t trust me. I think that was just an excuse for me to be upset. All I actually cared about was that I thought I’d lost you,” Sasuke whispers the last of his words, breaking eye contact, hating the vulnerability.

Naruto reaches out to run a warm hand along Sasuke’s cheek, admiring the other’s smooth skin.

“You could never lose me. I promise,” and Naruto’s candour makes Sasuke smile.

Naruto shuffles around to rest his head on Sasuke’s chest, wrapping an arm around his waist securely. And Sasuke rubs Naruto’s back delicately, relishing the moment. The blond’s breaths even out, and Sasuke feels Naruto drift to sleep peacefully. He doesn’t move for fear of ruining the perfect still before him. Sasuke lets Naruto’s warmth engulf him and thinks the words he’s too afraid to say.

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's Sunday and a new chapter is here as promised. Hope you enjoy 😊 Your comments have been soo lovely by the way, thank you so much. They genuinely make me so happy, you have no idea ❤️


	7. Chapter Seven

Sasuke’s eyelids flutter open and lazily adjust to the faint light of the room. He’s not in his own bed, he realizes, but the thought doesn’t bother him. Sasuke looks to his right and finds Naruto sound asleep, covers strewn about chaotically. He listens to the blond’s rhythmic breaths for a moment before deciding to quietly step out of bed. Naruto’s alarm clock informs him that it’s 5:37am - just about right, Sasuke thinks. He typically wakes up around this time, soon before the crack of dawn. What’s not typical is for Sasuke to wake up without the cold sweats and lasting shivers resulting from yet another nightmare. Chest tight and heart pounding, that’s how Sasuke’s mornings tend to start… but not today. He had a feeling that would be the case. Naruto’s presence is simply too comforting.

Sasuke slides open the door to Naruto’s patio deck, careful not to make any noise. He sits on the wooden steps he’d shared with Naruto mere days ago, letting a forceful breeze dishevel his raven hair. Sasuke doesn’t know why he’s out here, he admits to himself. He doesn’t know what’s compelling him to choose the frigid October weather over the warmth of Naruto’s company. Perhaps this is what he thinks he deserves.

After everything he’s done, how could Naruto want to be with him? How could this feel so easy… so perfect? After every wrong turn he’d taken, how could he have still ended up here? With the single most brilliant person the world’s ever seen. How could Sasuke ever convince himself he deserves this? And he suddenly feels his lurking anxiety creep in - now a nightmare of his own making. Sasuke exhales deeply, willing his thoughts to settle, to dissipate. He stares out into Naruto’s manicured lawn and chooses to focus on nothing at all.

Sasuke hears a light tap on the glass behind him.

“I thought you’d left,” Naruto speaks softly, his words muffled by the roaring wind. 

“Sorry,” Sasuke doesn’t turn around to face the other man.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, just couldn’t sleep.”

“Too uncomfortable?”

“No,” Sasuke rushes to explain, now meeting Naruto’s eyes. “Not at all.”

“You should come inside, it’s cold out here,” Naruto yawns. “Looks like there’s going to be a storm.”

Sasuke follows Naruto into the kitchen.

“Want some tea?” Naruto asks, attempting to liven the other’s mood.

“Ok,” Sasuke agrees and takes a seat at the dining room table, awaiting the warm drink.

The kettle shrieks loudly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Naruto places a steaming cup in front of Sasuke, the pleasant aroma of Bergamot orange brightening the room.

“About what?” he takes a careful sip.

“There’s something on your mind, I can tell.”

Sasuke sets his cup down on the table, a little more forcefully than he’d meant to. He hesitates to look at Naruto, knowing even a brief glance will give him away. He’s afraid… and with that realization, a bolt of lightning pierces the dreary sky outside. Sasuke’s afraid... afraid he’s pressing his luck, afraid he’s not nearly enough, but more than anything, afraid this isn’t forever. Because he’s certain whatever Naruto feels comes nowhere close to his own feelings. He loves Naruto - that much he knows.

Sasuke swallows and loses any resolve to express himself. Coward, he curses.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s eyes narrow in worry.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke lies, feigning normalcy. “You’ve got a busy day today?”

Naruto sighs audibly but lets the subject drop. “Yeah. I’m leaving for Kumo tomorrow in the early morning, so I have a lot to get done. What are you doing?”

“I’m training with Sakura,” Sasuke remembers.

“You are?” Naruto almost gasps and his new beaming smile effortlessly transforms the dull tone of the conversation.

“Yes. She asked me to, she has the day off from the hospital.”

“That’s great!” Naruto speaks animatedly, finishing the last of his tea with an ill-mannered gulp. “I’m glad you two are getting along so well.”

“Hn.”

“Now all that’s left is for you and Sai to hang out together,” Naruto winks at Sasuke, the earlier tension all but forgotten.

“I don’t _hang out_ with people Naruto,” Sasuke corrects.

“You hanging out with Sai alone would be so funny though,” Naruto chuckles to himself, ignoring the comment.

“Hilarious,” Sasuke deadpans.

“Ok well,” Naruto rushes to stand and walks around the table to place a soft kiss on Sasuke’s cheek, teacup in hand. “I’m going to change and get ready to go.”

Naruto sets his cup in the sink and hurries to his room. He comes back out a few moments later sporting his Hokage robe and a significantly less messy head of golden hair. Sasuke can’t help but smile at the sight.

“Do you need my help with anything today? For your trip?” Sasuke asks, still at his spot at the dining table.

“No,” Naruto sounds stern. “Everything will be taken care of. No need for you to stress.”

“I’d be less stressed if I was going with you,” Sasuke walks over to Naruto, but the blond holds out a hand to stop him.

“We already talked about this,” Naruto points out.

“Fine,” Sasuke relents. “Then can I… can I come over tonight? To see you before you leave?”

Sasuke seems apprehensive and Naruto can’t possibly imagine why. As if he’d ever turn down an offer to spend time with Sasuke.

“Yes, of course. Now I have to go,” Naruto steals a quick peck from Sasuke before turning to leave, but the raven-haired man grabs his arm and pulls him back in for a deeper kiss. “Mmm, don’t do that because I’m never going to want to leave.”

“I’m ok with that,” Sasuke admits with a selfish grin.

“I promise I’ll finish as early as I can,” Naruto untangles himself from his boyfriend’s embrace and makes for the door. “Use the spare key to lock up behind you but stay as long as you want.”

And Sasuke does just that. After Naruto leaves, he crawls back into bed, basking in the ever-so-slight residual warmth of the sheets. And as a storm brews outside, Sasuke feels at peace. Entirely too comfortable, he thinks, still wearing Naruto’s orange pants. He can’t quite remember now why he’d hated them so much.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura spar in the Third Training Ground later that day. The rain had been coming down intermittently, but now seemed to settle into a constant downpour. The two take shelter at the base of a nearby oak tree, its foliage sufficiently dense to keep them dry. Sakura’s sitting cross-legged across from Sasuke, healing a small scratch on his left forearm.

“Thanks for coming to train with me,” Sakura tells him as she focuses her chakra. “I know I’m not as much of a workout as Naruto is for you, but--”

“Sakura if any of your punches hit me, I’d be in the hospital for a month,” Sasuke interrupts, upset at her lack of confidence.

“Oh no, I’m not using my full force when we spar.”

“I know that.”

Sakura smiles shyly at the compliment, dispelling her medical ninjutsu as the wound disappears.

“So how have you been?” Sakura asks.

“Fine,” Sasuke doesn’t know any other way to answer.

“We missed you at the party,” Sakura watches him, searching. “Naruto was pretty sad.”

And just like that she finds what she was looking for. That twinkle in Sasuke’s eye at the mention of Naruto’s name. He doesn’t have that for anyone else, Sakura’s sure.

“It’s fine, I saw him after that,” Sasuke explains.

“Oh you did?” Sakura’s smile quirks mischievously. “After the dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Did you guys talk?”

“Yes…” Sasuke averts his gaze, they’d done more than talk.

“About anything in particular?” Sakura presses and it catches his attention.

“Why Sakura?” Sasuke eyes her.

“No reason,” Sakura holds her hands up in defeat. “I just ran into Haruki this morning and he told me something that left me kind of confused.”

“What?” Sasuke pretends not to know, his forced stoic expression now back.

“He told me Naruto ended things with him yesterday,” Sakura shares cautiously. “Did you know about that?”

“No. Why would I?” Sasuke responds defensively.

“I just imagine something must’ve changed from the time I saw them at dinner to yesterday whenever Naruto made his decision. And since you said you spoke to him…”

“What are you insinuating?” Sasuke’s glare is certainly intimidating, but Sakura holds it defiantly.

“You know what I’m insinuating Sasuke. Just tell me if what I’m thinking is right or not.”

“No,” Sasuke replies definitively.

Sakura doesn’t budge. “You are a terrible liar. Almost as bad as Naruto.”

Sasuke looks away, knowing he’s not going to convince her.

“Did you finally tell him how you feel?”

Sasuke’s eyes are now impossibly wide. He doesn’t answer, but his silence does.

“So you _did_ ,” Sakura concludes, a warm smile adorning her face. “What did you tell him? How did he react? What did he say?”

She pauses to breathe.

“It must’ve gone well or else you wouldn’t be training with me today. You’d probably be on your way to another C-rank mission,” Sakura jokes and Sasuke sends her a deadly stare.

She laughs, a delicate sound that makes Sasuke feel more comfortable than he’s used to with her. Sakura’s been with them through everything, Sasuke thinks. Maybe this can just be another one of those things.

“Ok, I’m sorry,” Sakura settles into her spot, knees now hugged to her chest. “It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me, but you know I’ll get it out of Naruto the next time I see him.”

Sasuke sighs, she’s not wrong. “Sakura you can’t tell anyone.”

“I wouldn’t even know what to tell them,” she shrugs innocently.

“Maybe that’s for the best.”

“Oh come on Sasuke,” Sakura whines. “I kept Naruto and Haruki’s relationship a secret. I can keep yours a secret too.”

“Fine.”

“So it _is_ a relationship!” Sakura realizes excitedly and Sasuke presses a hand to his forehead. “Oh my God, I can’t believe it. I’m so happy. I know this is so selfish because I feel terrible for Haruki, but I’m so happy.”

“Sakura no one can know,” he tries to tame her enthusiasm. “He’s the Hokage.”

“Oh you know Naruto doesn’t care about that,” she dismissively waves him off.

“He doesn’t know what’s good for him.”

“That’s usually true,” Sakura chuckles. “But not this time. _You_ are good for him.”

Sakura’s eyes are sincere, and Sasuke can hardly bear the weight of them.

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes,” a thunderous clash of lightning punctuates his statement.

“He knows that, and he doesn’t care,” Sakura explains.

“He should. He’s the Hokage now. He can have the life he always wanted. He can finally be happy…” Sasuke doesn’t know if he’s saying the words out loud, the falling rain masking his voice.

“ _You_ will make him happy. I know it.”

Sasuke exhales, looking straight ahead into the training ground.

“Now I’m _really_ sad Naruto’s leaving to Kumo. I’m going to have to wait sooo long to get all the details,” Sakura complains, and Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Like did you tell him how you felt, or did he tell you first? I need to know!”

“I did,” Sasuke offers plainly, ducking his head.

“I knew it! I realized how you felt for him a while back. I can’t believe I’d never noticed it before. And he obviously said he felt the same way, right?” she prods.

“Yes.”

“Did you guys kiss?” Sakura’s hands are clasped together in anticipation.

“I’m going home,” Sasuke stands up, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Sakura giggles playfully.

“Think what you want,” he refuses to turn back, walking into the merciless rain. “See you later Sakura.”

“Bye Sasuke,” she smiles at his back and watches him flicker away.

* * *

At the Hokage’s office, Naruto is in the process of filing away the last of his outstanding documents. He’s travelling to Kumogakure tomorrow, Naruto reminds himself, internally assessing whether he’s ready for the trip. Naruto knows Sasuke’s on edge about the potential mercenary threat. Perhaps that explains his distant mood this morning. But the blond isn’t given much time to dwell on the thought before someone knocks at his door.

“Come in,” Naruto instructs, watching Shikamaru as he steps into the room.

“Naruto, why did you have Sai re-appoint two different Anbu members as your bodyguards?” Shikamaru cuts to the chase. “Hyō and Wani do not have sufficient experience for a mission like this.”

“Exactly. I’m helping them gain experience,” the blond leans back against his chair.

“Naruto,” his advisor reproaches sternly.

“I need the more seasoned Anbu members to stay back in case anything happens in Konoha while I’m away. Besides I’m fine to travel on my own, you know that. I only agreed to bodyguards because you made me,” Naruto folds his arms petulantly.

“If anything happens to you--”

“You sound just as paranoid as Sasuke. You know it’s best to make sure the village is in good hands while I’m gone.”

Shikamaru sighs, turning around to leave. “Go home already and get some rest. You’re leaving tomorrow before dawn.”

“I’m sure you’re excited to take over for a week,” Naruto teases his friend.

“Don’t remind me,” Shikamaru frowns, closing the door behind him.

Naruto looks through his office window towards the endless gray sky and decides to take Shikamaru’s advice for a change. He’s heading home.

* * *

Naruto unlocks his front door to the heavenly smell of food being prepared. He strips out of his robe and shoes, wet and muddy from the perilous weather.

“You’re making dinner?” Naruto walks into the kitchen with a smile, observing Sasuke as he gently stirs the contents of a large pot.

“Barely. It’s a real challenge when you have a total of three things in your fridge.”

“So what are you making?”

“Udon.”

“Mmm, sounds great. Do you think I have time to take a shower before we eat?”

Sasuke eyes him, his clothes drenched. “Yes, go take a hot shower and get dry, you’re soaked.”

A few moments pass and Naruto steps out of his bedroom in blue shorts and a slacked white T-shirt, pressing a fluffy towel against his hair. He makes his way over to the dining room table, now set with two bowls across from each other. Naruto hangs the towel on the back of his chair, takes a seat and wastes no time before digging in.

“This is delicious,” Naruto slurps a noodle.

“You have low standards,” Sasuke tells him.

“Actually,” Naruto points a finger at him smugly. “I consider myself a noodle connoisseur. I may specialize in ramen, but I know good udon too.”

Sasuke huffs out a weak laugh. He’s such an idiot, Sasuke thinks, such a damn lovable idiot.

“How was training with Sakura?” Naruto asks. “Did she kick your ass?”

Sasuke’s thoughts screech to a halt. He’d almost forgotten he’d told Sakura about their relationship. He doesn’t reply.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Naruto chuckles at the other’s silence and Sasuke realizes his friends have a habit of putting words in his mouth.

“I accidentally told her about us,” Sasuke speaks abruptly.

Naruto can’t contain his laughter, and Sasuke’s starting to think the blond just enjoys seeing him flustered. “How do you _accidentally_ tell her?”

“Haruki told her you two broke up and then she cornered me,” Sasuke defends.

Naruto’s almost erupting from hilarity. “Oh my God. So you told _me_ not to tell anyone and then _you_ immediately told someone? You’re such a bastard.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke bites out. “It wasn’t intentional, she guessed it.”

“She’s going to be interrogating me so much when I get back. What did you tell her?”

“Nothing. Just that we’re together.”

“Was she surprised?”

Sasuke glances away, a pale pink to his cheeks. “She kind of already knew how I felt.”

“She did?! You told her before me?”

“No. She just figured it out.”

“Wish I’d figured it out,” Naruto sets his chopsticks down courteously. “Would’ve saved us some time.”

Sasuke wants to smile, but it doesn’t come. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling this way - nervous and anxious, withdrawn. Perhaps Sasuke has been so caught up in the high of his feelings, the high of Naruto returning them, that he hasn’t had the time to see their situation for what it truly is. Too good to be true, he thinks. Naruto has always been too good to be true, and Sasuke has hardly ever even been… good.

“You’re thinking hard,” Naruto watches him.

Sasuke exhales deeply.

“Anything to do with this morning? There was obviously something on your mind.”

“No.”

“Sasuke, I’m leaving for nine days. If there’s something we need to talk about, we should talk about it now.”

Sasuke goes to stand up, chair legs screeching as they drag against the hardwood floor. He’s pacing the room just to have something to do.

“I just… I just think we’re moving too fast,” Sasuke manages the words, though he wishes he hadn’t because he knows they’re not true.

They’re moving too fast? Naruto hadn’t thought so, but maybe it’s true. Maybe Sasuke isn’t as sure of his feelings as Naruto is. Naruto loves Sasuke, he has for years now. That is unequivocal in his mind.

“Oh,” Naruto’s expression falls and Sasuke hates that he’s at fault. “Ok, I--"

“No,” Sasuke interrupts, rushing to explain. “I didn’t mean that… not for me. I mean that for you. Naruto, this doesn’t make sense for you.”

Naruto stares at him intently.

“This is… this is everything for me. This is… honestly selfish. This is selfish. _I_ am a criminal,” Sasuke works himself up, not remembering when exactly he’d made the decision to say any of this out loud.

Naruto scowls, but Sasuke continues.

“Of course _I_ want this. _I_ get to be with you. _I_ get to be with this perfect fucking person. Kind and strong and loyal. But what do _you_ get?!” Sasuke’s shouting now, he hadn’t noticed.

“I get _you_.”

Sasuke stops. Naruto’s characteristic bluntness, his inability to grasp the point, his stubbornness… Sasuke’s never been more grateful for them. And when Naruto leaves his spot at the table, gently presses a warm hand to Sasuke’s cheek and draws him in for a tender kiss, Sasuke doesn’t argue.

“I get _you_ ,” Naruto repeats in a whisper, and kisses him again. “I get _you_. Do you understand?”

Sasuke allows himself a small nod.

“Is that what was bugging you this morning?” Naruto asks, slowly coming apart.

Sasuke drops his gaze.

“I thought you were just annoyed by my snoring,” Naruto jokes with a wide grin.

“That definitely didn’t help,” Sasuke teases, and they pause.

“Just talk to me next time,” Naruto tells him seriously. “Also since you got to tell Sakura about us, can I tell someone about us?”

Naruto’s happy to change the subject. He refuses to indulge the idea that Sasuke is anything less than everything. Enough? That just doesn’t do him justice. Sasuke is everything Naruto’s ever wanted. Smart, caring, brave. How could he think of himself as anything less?

“What?” Sasuke is caught off guard by the question. “No, this isn’t a game Naruto.”

“But that’s not fair,” Naruto’s almost pouting.

“Who do you even want to tell?”

“Gaara,” Naruto says innocently. “I’ll be seeing him at the Summit, and he doesn’t even live in Konoha. He won’t tell anyone.”

“Naruto he’s the Kazekage… and he hates me.”

“Gaara doesn’t hate you!” Naruto vouches for his friend. “He likes you.”

“No Naruto. He tolerates me for your sake.”

“Not true. He was the first to lift your travel ban.”

“You basically begged him to,” Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“Fine I won’t tell him yet.”

“Thank you,” Sasuke gives him a quick peck.

* * *

Moments later, Naruto is packing his gear as Sasuke reads on the living room couch. Naruto hangs his Hokage hat on the entryway hook, ready for the trip tomorrow.

“Speaking of Gaara,” Naruto mentions, leaning against a wall. “He gave me the tiny Prickly Pear Cactus I have by my bedroom window for my birthday…”

“And?” Sasuke urges him, his eyeline now just above his book.

“And I was hoping you could take care of it while I’m away,” Naruto’s practically batting his eyelashes.

Sasuke finds it adorable but doesn’t tell him.

“Naruto I’ve never taken care of a plant in my life.”

“It’s a cactus. You just need to water it four days from today and make sure it’s in direct sunlight.”

“That’s so specific.”

“It has a strict watering schedule,” Naruto brings his hands together in plea. “Pleeease.”

“Ok yes, I’ll water it.”

“Thank you. I also like to tell it positive affirmations in the morning to encourage it to grow. You know, say something nice to it.”

“I’m not talking to a cactus,” Sasuke draws the line.

“Fine, fine. That step is optional,” Naruto takes Sasuke’s book out of his hands and presses a kiss to his lips.

“I was reading that,” but Sasuke’s not really complaining. “You need to go to bed.”

Sasuke’s trying to think rationally but Naruto’s shuffling to be on top of him and lowering in for another kiss. This time more intimate, more passionate. They’re chest to chest, Sasuke’s book now forgotten on the floor. Their mouths are so close together they steal breaths from each other. Naruto bites Sasuke’s lip playfully, and the raven-haired man is grateful for the reminder that this is real. Sasuke’s hands travel to Naruto’s torso, cursing the cotton layer that keeps him from the blond’s tan skin. Their kisses are hungry and desperate, but before Sasuke gets the chance to wonder where this is going, Naruto draws back and steps off the couch.

Sasuke eyes him, slightly disappointed.

“What?” Naruto smirks. “Mind in the gutter?”

“No…” Sasuke blushes, picking up his book. “I just think if you’re going to be away for nine days, we could’ve made that last a little longer.”

“Come to bed and we can,” Naruto offers suggestively, and Sasuke’s quick to obey.

He brushes his teeth and changes into Naruto’s infamous orange sweatpants, he’d left them neatly folded on top of Naruto’s dresser this morning. Sasuke could certainly have had the forethought to bring his own pyjamas this time, but it had just so conveniently slipped his mind. He watches Naruto discard his own T-shirt and Sasuke follows his lead. They slide into Naruto’s bed, tucking themselves comfortably under the loose sheets. Sasuke doesn’t hesitate to turn onto his side and reach for Naruto’s lips, met with just as much enthusiasm from the other man. Naruto’s breath feels hot against Sasuke’s neck, and the blond thinks he should probably exploit that. He focuses his attention on Sasuke’s collarbone, kissing a slow trail up to his chin. A soft moan escapes Sasuke’s lips without permission, and a sly smile spreads across Naruto’s face at the sound. They don’t come apart for a long while, though Naruto swears it’s been no more than a few minutes.

“You have to get some sleep,” Sasuke reprimands, always the voice of reason.

“I thought you said you wanted more,” Naruto challenges.

“I did, but I also want you to be at your best for tomorrow.”

They’re both flat on their backs now and Sasuke stretches open his right arm invitingly. Naruto nestles himself inside the embrace, head resting against the other’s neck.

“I’m going to miss you,” Sasuke whispers into his boyfriend’s ear.

“You will?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“No, it’s just… you’ve never told me that before. I always kind of assumed whenever one of us was on a mission you were just glad to have a break from me.”

“Hmm, good point.”

“I knew it!”

“I’m kidding you idiot, of course not. I always miss you when we’re not together. I always did, even before this,” Sasuke speaks pointedly.

“Well, now I have your chakra with me wherever I go,” Naruto says, touching his crystal necklace.

“I almost forgot,” Sasuke watches the delicate pendant. “It looks great.”

“Thanks,” Naruto replies with a yawn.

And before he can attempt to fight his creeping exhaustion for just a couple more minutes awake with Sasuke, Naruto blinks his eyes shut for the night.

* * *

At 4:30am the next day, Naruto’s alarm blares loudly. It takes him no more than a second to turn it off, his reflexes sharp. Naruto feels Sasuke shift next to him.

“Shhh,” Naruto murmurs. “Go back to sleep.”

“No,” Sasuke’s voice is gravelly, Naruto loves it. “I’ll go with you to the gates.”

“Ok,” Naruto places a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

They get ready together and enjoy some early morning tea. Naruto’s now in full Hokage regalia, save for his hat. They stand by Naruto’s door and Sasuke wraps his hands around the blond’s waist, coaxing him closer.

“Before we leave…” Sasuke leans in for a searing kiss. “I just wanted to do that.”

“Fuck. You’re making this so hard,” Naruto snickers at his choice of words. “Don’t take that the wrong way.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto’s unapologetic lewdness. “Idiot.”

He kisses him again.

* * *

Moments later at the Konoha gates, Naruto and Sasuke find Shikamaru and two masked Anbu members already waiting, Izumo and Kotetsu on standby at their usual post. The sky is cloudy and hazed, yesterday’s storm threatening to rear its ugly head once again.

Shikamaru yawns, hands intertwined casually behind his head. “Ready to go?”

“Someone’s not happy about having to wake up this early,” Naruto teases his advisor.

“Hokage-sama, we are truly honoured to be appointed as your bodyguards for the Summit,” Hyō says, and along with Wani they both bow respectfully.

“Thank you for the opportunity. We will not disappoint you,” Wani adds.

“Please just call me Naruto,” he scratches the back of his neck embarrassingly.

“We are ready whenever you are Naruto-sama,” Hyō tells him and Naruto subtly cringes at the unnecessary honorific.

“Hyō, Wani, make sure he sends a messenger hawk when you arrive at Kumogakure. He always forgets,” Shikamaru narrows his eyes in Naruto’s direction.

“I don’t _always_ forget.”

“He always forgets,” Shikamaru insists.

“Yes, Shikamaru-sama,” the two Anbu promise in unison.

Sasuke locks eyes with Naruto.

“If anything goes wrong--” Sasuke starts.

“I will send you a message,” Naruto finishes. “Don’t worry so much bastard.”

Sasuke holds the stare, silently conveying what he can’t say out loud.

“See you in nine days,” Naruto shouts with more energy than anyone should have at this hour.

The Hokage and two Anbu start their trek as Shikamaru and Sasuke linger by the village entrance.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Shikamaru decides, turning around to head home.

“Shikamaru,” Sasuke calls out, and the other stops his stride. “Please let me know once any of his messages come in.”

“Sure thing,” he agrees. “Though he’ll probably write you directly anyways.”

Shikamaru’s response takes him by surprise.

* * *

One day passes and Sasuke comes to the realization that his bed just isn’t as comfortable as it had once been. He has to actively stop himself from visiting the Hokage Tower in hopes of hearing news about Naruto. Shikamaru would no doubt find that troublesome.

Two days pass and Sasuke decides to have instant ramen for dinner. It’s not a meal he would ever be caught enjoying and he’s not sure what compels him to buy the miso pork flavoured package at the grocery store, but he’s now boiling the water and grabbing chopsticks, and the savoury aroma makes him smile.

Three days pass and Sasuke receives a letter from Naruto in the early evening hours. It’s not encoded which makes Sasuke scowl, but he figures that perhaps the indecipherable scribbles Naruto tries to pass off as handwriting are a good enough safeguard against any potential interception. Naruto tells him they’ve arrived at the Summit safe and sound, and that’s all Sasuke gets on the matter before the blond moves on to complain about how much colder Kumogakure is than Konoha this time of year.

Four days pass and Sasuke goes to Naruto’s house to care for his cactus as promised. He reads the instructions card and pours the specified amount of water, just enough to hydrate the soil. And at the risk of completely shattering his pride, Sasuke utters a mildly encouraging “grow” to the plant. He knows no one is around but still feels the need to look over his shoulder for any bystander that may have heard. The things he does for Naruto.

Five days pass and Sasuke agrees to lunch with Sakura. Definitely not a usual activity for the two of them, but with how much he’s been missing Naruto, Sasuke is glad for the distraction of another person. Sakura pokes and prods at his most recent news and Sasuke expertly avoids divulging any details about his relationship. Though he can’t say he entirely minds having someone be so interested in his life. She feels like family, Sasuke thinks.

Six days pass and Sasuke hears from Naruto once again. The Summit has wrapped up and they’re headed for Konoha in the afternoon. Without delay, they can be expected back home in three days’ time - exactly as was originally planned. Naruto lets him know how much he misses him and Sasuke reads the letter more times than he’d care to admit.

Seven days pass and Sasuke has no excuse to be visiting Naruto’s house. His cactus doesn’t need tending to, but Sasuke checks on it anyways. He stands in Naruto’s bedroom, hoping that some reason for being there will come to him… and it does. He starts cleaning and organizing Naruto’s complete mess of a room and before he knows it, he’s moved on to the bathroom, the kitchen, the study, the dining room, the living room… and soon enough Naruto’s entire house is spotless. Finding nothing else to tidy, Sasuke finally accepts that he just doesn’t want to go back to his own house. So he doesn’t.

Eight days pass and Sasuke has a busy day of training. Sai had asked him to participate in Anbu combat drills as an adversary, and Sasuke is more than happy to oblige. It’s about time he personally assesses the calibre of those tasked with keeping Naruto and Konoha safe. They’re somewhat rusty, he notes, but long years of peace between the Five Nations understandably has that effect.

Nine days pass and Sasuke wakes up much too early in anticipation. The day drags on slowly, and with no word yet from Naruto by the late evening, Sasuke stops by Shikamaru’s office. He’s told the Hokage hasn’t arrived, but Shikamaru urges him not to worry. They likely took a longer route and would be getting home tomorrow morning, Sasuke’s assured. He hardly manages a wink of sleep that night, hoping to sense the unmistakable intensity of Naruto’s chakra… but he never does.

Ten days pass and Sasuke visits the Hokage Tower for the seventh time that day. He’s certain Shikamaru is considering bolting his door shut to prevent him from ever entering his office again, but Sasuke can’t seem to quell his anxiety. Shikamaru begs him to remain calm, patient, but there’s no stopping Sasuke’s mind from conjuring up just about every possibility of what could have wrong. He doesn’t sleep.

Eleven days pass and Sasuke refuses to let any more pass.

“Shikamaru,” Sasuke says, barging into the other’s office unannounced. “It’s been two full days since they were expected back. Something must’ve happened.”

“Sasuke--”

“I’m going to find him,” Sasuke states determinedly.

“Shikamaru-sama,” a staff member from the Konoha Aviary rushes into the room behind Sasuke. “A wounded hawk just arrived with a message from Hyō. It was dated two days ago. They were attacked by five assailants on their way back to Konoha.”

Sasuke wastes no time flickering out of the room and sprinting on rooftops towards the gates. When he arrives, Sasuke finds them already swung open, Izumo and Kotetsu in a panicked frenzy. Sasuke sees three figures in the distance sluggishly approaching when he hears Izumo shout.

“Kotetsu, go get Sakura! The Hokage’s back and he's been injured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Naruto's birthday everyone (in my time zone anyways haha)! I wanted to get a chapter out to celebrate the occasion. Thank you for your comments so far, they have been amazing to read ❤️


	8. Chapter Eight

Sasuke’s rushing towards the three moving figures before he can process Izumo’s words, though closer inspection reveals a fourth person he hadn’t spotted before slumped against the back of the leopard-masked Anbu member. His eyes veer to the other two shinobi and his chest tightens at the sight - Naruto’s leaning his weight onto one of his bodyguards, evidently unable to walk on his own. The colour drains from Sasuke’s face as he glances over to Naruto’s torn robe sleeve. His right arm is slouched, flesh charred and raw, blood-caked.

Sasuke reaches them and feels his hands tremble as he locks eyes with Naruto, their usual bright blue weak, faded. He stops before Naruto and Wani, taking the blond’s arm from around the guard’s neck and carefully swinging it around his own - his arm now wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Get a medic!” Sasuke shouts the command, but as he looks back towards the gates, he finds Shikamaru and Sakura already running to help.

“Let’s get him to the hospital,” Sakura orders decisively.

Sasuke’s body moves of its own accord, the instinct to save Naruto automatic. His brain is slow to catch up, and only once he sees Naruto sitting up on a hospital bed does he feel himself breathe again. Sakura is by Naruto’s side, her soothing chakra engulfing his arm, and Sasuke is finally able to take stock of his surroundings. Shikamaru is in the room, he hadn’t noticed. And the crocodile-masked Anbu member that had been carrying Naruto is here too. Sasuke watches his hands, still trembling, and forces himself to look at his boyfriend. He’s here, Sasuke tells himself, willing the overwhelming terror that’s paralyzing him to subdue.

“Don’t move,” he hears Sakura nag.

“That huuurts Sakura-chan,” Naruto whines, and his voice grounds Sasuke.

“You should’ve thought about that before you got yourself into this mess,” she scolds.

“What happened Naruto?” Shikamaru interjects.

“We were attacked by five shinobi on our way back to Konoha,” Naruto starts. “We identified them as the same group that targeted the Raikage a few weeks ago. We captured one of them.”

“Yes, Hyō is taking him to the Interrogation Force right now,” Shikamaru notifies him. “What about the other four?”

“They escaped. We didn’t pursue them.”

“How did this happen?” Shikamaru motions towards his injury.

“Hokage-sama was protecting us,” Wani cries out.

Sasuke can’t help the deadly scowl that replaces his previously worried expression. Naruto was protecting his bodyguards?

“Hyō and I would’ve been struck by their fire jutsu if Hokage-sama hadn’t saved us,” she continues.

“This must’ve been a very powerful fire jutsu,” Sakura adds. “Even Kurama’s powers are struggling to heal this burn.”

“We failed our mission to keep you safe, Hokage-sama,” Wani looks down, the guilt apparent in her voice.

“Don’t worry about it,” Naruto sends her a warm smile and a dismissive wave, and Sasuke cannot fathom the blond’s nonchalance. “This was your first mission as bodyguards, this isn’t your fault.”

Sasuke feels his skin crawl with pure ire. Naruto went to the Kage Summit accompanied by two inexperienced bodyguards?! Sasuke has to inhale and exhale slowly to calm himself down. Naruto notices but is frankly too scared to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. He knows Sasuke’s not happy with him right now.

“Can Naruto and I have some privacy?” Sakura requests. “This next part is going to be very painful.”

“Wani, come with me to report on the details of the attack,” Shikamaru instructs, making his way to the door. “Take care of him Sakura.”

“I always do,” Sakura replies as the two step out of the room. “Sasuke, you can wait outside for him.”

Sasuke realizes he hasn’t said a single word since their arrival at the hospital. The mixture of fear, anxiety and anger overcoming him has him speechless. So he does as he’s told.

“He’s going to kill you,” Sakura tells Naruto as Sasuke exits.

“I know, I’m genuinely afraid,” Naruto jokes.

“Damn it Naruto, how do you get yourself into these situations?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto sighs.

“Ok brace yourself, this is going to hurt.”

Naruto grunts in pain as Sakura’s medical ninjutsu works away at his wound. After nearly two hours of continuous treatment, Sakura wipes the beads of sweat from her forehead and lets her chakra dissipate. Naruto’s arm is still incredibly inflamed, but the original damage has visibly diminished. Sakura applies a topical antibiotic ointment onto the tender flesh and dresses Naruto’s arm in bandages.

“I’m putting you on fluids to maintain your blood pressure,” Sakura explains, administering the IV. “And the wound is infected.”

“How long will this take to heal?”

“I’m not sure. This is a severe burn Naruto. For a normal person, probably a few weeks, maybe a month. For you? I don’t know, but I’ll need to see you for treatment every day if we want to prevent any permanent damage or scarring.”

“Ok,” Naruto looks down onto his lap. “Sorry for all this trouble Sakura.”

“I just wish you weren’t so damn reckless all the time,” Sakura lectures him. “I can send you home soon but under no circumstances can you use your arm, is that clear?”

Naruto nods obediently.

“Ok,” Sakura continues. “I’ll let Shikamaru know you won’t be in the office for at least the next three days. Doctor’s orders.”

“Is that necessary?” Naruto complains.

“Yes,” Sakura answers firmly. “I’m not budging on this Naruto. The infection could be dangerous.”

“Fine.”

“I’m going to give you some time alone. I’ll go update Sasuke. Try to rest until I dismiss you.”

“Thanks Sakura,” and Naruto watches her leave.

Sakura walks down the hallway to find Sasuke leaning against a wall in the waiting area. He immediately stands in alert as he sees her.

“Sasuke can I talk to you in my office?” Sakura ushers him, and Sasuke doesn’t hesitate to follow.

Sakura sits down behind her desk and signals for Sasuke to take a seat across from her. As much as he’s trying to compose himself, Sakura can tell Sasuke’s terribly panicked.

“How is he?” Sasuke barely manages the words.

“He’s going to be ok,” Sakura assures him, though her face seems more concerned than she wants to convey. “The burn is pretty severe, and it became infected. I gave him an antibiotic cream and dressed his arm, but he could possibly show symptoms from the infection later on.”

“Like what?”

“Knowing Naruto’s healing abilities, probably nothing major. Likely just a fever. Anything more than that and I would need to step in. I’m dismissing him soon, but I asked him to come in every day for the next few days for follow-up treatment to make sure there’s no permanent damage. Do you think you’ll be home with him?”

“Yes,” Sasuke doesn’t have to think.

“Ok, then I need you to make sure he doesn’t use his arm. I’ll give you an extra set of bandages just in case, but I’ll change his dressing when he comes for his check-ins.”

“He can’t go back to work like this.”

“I know. Don’t worry, I’ll tell Shikamaru.”

“Thank you Sakura.”

They go back to Naruto’s room and the blond smiles expectantly.

“Can I go now?” Naruto’s eager.

“Yes,” Sakura answers reluctantly.

“Sweet!” Naruto almost jumps out of the hospital bed, the leap clumsy and unbalanced without the use of his right arm.

“Naruto! If you don’t take your injury seriously, I’m going to give you another one,” Sakura threatens, and Naruto ducks his head innocently. “Sasuke get him out of my hospital.”

* * *

The walk to Naruto’s house is uncomfortable to say the least. Unbearable would be more accurate, Naruto thinks. Sasuke’s eyes are anywhere but on Naruto and his obstinate silence unnerves the blond. They reach Naruto’s door and Sasuke opens it, closing it behind them once they’re inside. He places Naruto’s burnt Hokage robe and the rest of his gear which he’d been carrying on the entryway console table. Naruto slacks into the couch and Sasuke makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and handing it to his boyfriend without uttering a single word.

“Did you clean in here?” Naruto grabs the glass and tries to make conversation.

Sasuke offers nothing in reply, his expression entirely unamused.

“Good to be home. I missed you,” Naruto makes another weak attempt at turning the man’s mood around.

Sasuke doesn’t budge, he’s glaring now.

“Ok fine, just go ahead and yell at me, I can’t stand this silence,” Naruto implores. “Yes, I could have been a little safer, but I--”

“A _little_ safer?” it takes every ounce of Sasuke’s willpower not to raise his voice. “You took inexperienced guards with you and jumped in front of a fire jutsu to protect them. Do you even understand the concept of a bodyguard?”

“I was fine, I just underestimated the jutsu’s strength.”

“Why are you so reckless?!” Sasuke loses his resolve to stay collected.

“You’re not serious?” Naruto accuses. “I recall _you_ waltzing into the village not long ago bleeding half to death.”

“That was different.”

“How exactly?”

Sasuke doesn’t reply.

“That’s what I thought,” Naruto says, his tone smug. “I was fine. We even captured one of them.”

Sasuke’s seething. “No, you were _not_ fine. Even Kurama’s struggling to heal you.”

“It’s kind of insulting that you don’t think I could’ve taken those five on,” Naruto points out. “I only made a rash decision because I had to save Hyō and Wani.”

“God Naruto this isn’t about your ego,” Sasuke shoots back.

“ _My_ ego?” Naruto huffs out a laugh. “Look who’s talking. I don’t even know why you’re so upset. Now you can have the satisfaction of telling me you were right. All your worrying about something going wrong was right. Go ahead, say it. I know you’re dying to. Say you told me so.”

“You think that’s what I care about?” Sasuke’s hands are trembling again. “You think that for those extra two days when you didn’t come home that’s what I was thinking about? You think that when I saw you… struggling to walk to the gates… bleeding…”

Sasuke’s voice is broken, his eyes stinging.

“You think I cared about being right?!” he finishes, breathless. “I care about _you_ , you idiot. I care about you being safe… I _need_ you to be safe… because I can’t… I can’t… without you I…”

Naruto rushes to stand from his spot on the couch and walks over to Sasuke, carefully wrapping him into a warm hug with his uninjured arm. Naruto’s touch feels exhilarating, Sasuke thinks. He hadn’t realized how spoiled he’d been by it until now, after eleven days without it. Sasuke swings his arms around Naruto’s neck and tightens the embrace. When they reluctantly come apart, Naruto gently wipes a tear from Sasuke’s cheek with his thumb.

“I can’t lose you,” Sasuke whispers past the lump in his throat.

“I already told you,” Naruto watches him tenderly. “You could never lose me.”

“I need you to be safe… especially when I’m not with you,” Sasuke breathes deeply. “I know how strong you are, I know that better than anyone. But you’re not invulnerable. One misstep is all it takes and--”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Naruto means it, bringing their foreheads together, noses brushing against one another. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Good,” and Sasuke closes the distance between their lips.

I love you, Sasuke almost says.

“God I missed that,” Naruto admits, leaning in for another kiss.

I love you, Naruto nearly confesses.

“Ahh,” Naruto groans as Sasuke accidentally presses his body against the other’s bandaged arm.

“Sorry,” Sasuke steps back.

“It’s worth it,” Naruto smirks, a slight wince from the pain. “But seriously did you clean in here?”

Naruto changes the subject, looking around curiously. Sasuke blushes.

“How much time did you spend here while I was gone exactly?” Naruto teases his boyfriend.

“I just came to water your…” Sasuke starts to lie but stops himself, realizing he won’t be able to explain why Naruto’s books are suddenly alphabetized and his fridge now fully stocked. “…not much.”

Naruto laughs, sweet as honey. “It’s yours.”

“What?” Sasuke’s confused.

“The spare key… it’s yours.”

Sasuke can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

* * *

Sasuke makes glazed salmon, white rice and seaweed salad for dinner. They eat together, well… one of them does at least. The other can’t quite get the food from the plate to his mouth.

“Damn it!” Naruto’s clump of rice falls from his misaligned chopsticks for the fourth time. “I can’t use chopsticks with my left hand. How am I supposed to eat?!”

“Do you need help?” Sasuke drawls with a mocking grin.

“No!” Naruto refuses. “I can do it on my own, I just need to--”

Another clump falls and Naruto sighs in frustration.

“Just let me help you.”

“No!” Naruto’s stubborn, as always.

He painstakingly prepares another bite and it takes a ridiculous amount of effort to successfully lift it to his mouth.

“See?” Naruto brags. “I can do this!”

“Nice,” the sarcasm in Sasuke’s voice is evident. “That’s what? Bite number three in half an hour? I’m impressed.”

“Asshole,” Naruto mutters.

“Idiot,” the other replies.

“Well I was going to give you some good news from the Summit, but since you’re being so mean…” Naruto whines dramatically.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, as if the blond could ever resist the urge to share what’s on his mind. “What is it?”

“I proposed your plan to the other Kage and we’re going forward with it.”

“What plan?”

“The global peace centre you bastard!” Naruto’s eyes are gleaming, he’s speeding through the words. “So basically I told them you had the idea, and we were discussing the Otogakure threat and the general feeling of anxiety the smaller countries have about the Five Nations working together, so we thought this would be the perfect way to start strengthening those relations. The peace centre would be accessible to any citizen from any country. It would be a neutral area to seek shelter or care, at least temporarily. And there would be--”

“Wait, slow down,” Sasuke interrupts, his expression disbelieving. “You told them this was _my_ idea?”

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t take credit for your idea.”

“No Naruto, that’s not the point,” Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why would you tell the other Kage it was my idea? They’re so much less likely to endorse it knowing that.”

“Well that wasn’t the case,” Naruto defends his decision. “In fact Gaara, who you keep thinking doesn’t like you, was the first to commit to funding the centre jointly with Konoha. He was very glad to hear it was your idea. And then the rest of the Kage agreed as well. You know how Kurotsuchi was just inaugurated as the new Tsuchikage? Well she was very excited about it. This would be her first project working with the other nations.”

Naruto has to take a breath. Sasuke’s watching him, marvelling at his boyfriend’s seemingly endless supply of energy. Vibrant is the best way he can describe him. Full of life and purpose and joy and… Sasuke almost has to look away for fear of being blinded by the sunshine before him.

“This is… it’s exactly what I wanted,” Sasuke struggles to find the words.

“I’m glad,” Naruto chuckles. “Because you’re in charge of it…”

Sasuke’s eyes widen in bewilderment. “What?!”

“You’re in charge of it. Head of the project. Global Peace Centre Commissioner Sasuke Uchiha,” Naruto announces matter-of-factly, leaving no room for discussion.

“Says who?”

“Says me,” Naruto smiles gleefully. “And the other Kage.”

“Did you volunteer me for this without asking me?!” Sasuke’s glaring now.

“Nooo,” Naruto waves his left hand in front of him with a nervous grin. “No, I told them I would ask you first. But you _do_ want to, don’t you?”

“Naruto I’m not a leader. I can’t be in charge of something like this.”

“Sasuke you drafted an entire plan for this in the scroll you gave me. Logistics and everything. Of course you can do this. And you’ll get to travel to meet with whoever the other Kage assign from their teams to work on this.”

“Naruto what exactly makes you think I want to meet new people?”

“Ok fine, just focus on the travelling part then. I know you like travelling, don’t even pretend,” Naruto raises his index finger.

“I do but--”

“This can be part of your gift to me,” Naruto proposes.

“You want part of my gift to you to be leading a multi-faceted project with the other nations to repair years-long strained relations with the smaller countries?” Sasuke asks incredulously.

“Is that too much to ask?” Naruto’s voice rises in pitch as he shrugs innocently, jokingly.

Sasuke laughs at the blond’s shameless expression.

“I just think it would be great,” Naruto speaks honestly. “You would help so many people Sasuke, and I know you care about that. But you don’t have to accept the position, I won’t be upset if you don’t. I just don’t want the reason to be because you don’t think you can do it. That’s not the arrogant Sasuke I know. Of course you can do it.”

Sasuke exhales deeply, processing, analyzing.

“Ok,” he answers simply.

“ _Ok_? Ok what?” Naruto questions frantically, excited. “Ok as in ok, or ok as in you’ll do it?”

“Ok… I’ll do it,” Sasuke smiles.

“Oh thank God,” Naruto heaves out a sigh of relief, sinking deeper into his chair. “Because I already told the other Kage you would.”

Sasuke narrows his eyes and throws one of his chopsticks at his boyfriend. It bounces off Naruto’s forehead and lands down on the table, leisurely rolling away.

“Hey!” Naruto complains.

“Never volunteer me for anything again,” Sasuke’s eyebrow twitches.

“Ok fair enough,” Naruto agrees, walking over to Sasuke’s seat across the table. “I just knew you’d say yes.”

Naruto takes his time placing a soft kiss on Sasuke’s lips and he certainly takes his time enjoying how it feels. Slow and sweet, their touch tingles and makes his heart dance. Naruto can’t imagine his life before this sensation - intimate and perfect, ever-lasting.

“You’re hot,” Sasuke says as they come apart.

“Mmm, you too,” Naruto murmurs seductively.

“No Naruto,” Sasuke presses the back of his hand to the blond’s forehead. “You’re hot. You’re running a temperature, you might have a fever.”

“What? Nooo,” Naruto dismisses. “I feel fine. If anything I’m kind of cold.”

“That’s how fevers work.”

“Huh, I guess I never really get sick,” Naruto responds.

“That’s why it’s worrying. Sakura mentioned this could happen because of your wound.”

“I don’t feel anything.”

“Why don’t you finish eating in bed?” Sasuke suggests, looking over at Naruto’s barely-touched meal.

“Ok fine, but I still don’t want help eating so don’t even ask!” Naruto’s adamant.

Sasuke leaves Naruto under the bed covers to go shower in his ensuite bathroom. He’s running his fingers through his hair when he feels them trembling, not unlike they were this morning when he first saw Naruto arrive in Konoha. He takes a deep breath, realizing the image of an injured Naruto is etched into his mind. He’s home, he’s safe, Sasuke reminds himself.

He dries off and changes into a plain black T-shirt and shorts, his own clothes this time. Sasuke re-enters Naruto’s bedroom - the blond now lying flat on the bed, his left hand draped over his eyes. Naruto’s cheeks and ears are a faint shade of crimson, a bead of sweat streaming down his face.

“Naruto you’re burning up,” Sasuke studies his boyfriend’s condition.

“Am I?” Naruto asks, his voice unnaturally subdued. “I f-feel o-ok.”

“You’re shivering, hold on.”

Sasuke goes back into the bathroom to dampen a washcloth. He places it firmly on Naruto’s forehead, and hurries to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Drink,” Sasuke orders but his tone is soft, caring.

Naruto listens.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m s-so cold.”

“Let me join you in bed.”

And Sasuke does. And Naruto feels warmer. And although Sasuke’s loving touch does nothing to quell his raging fever, Naruto falls asleep more peacefully that he has in eleven days.

Sasuke wakes up in the middle of the night to replace the washcloth on Naruto’s forehead. He checks the blond’s temperature. He’s mildly cooling down, Sasuke notes, and places a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple.

* * *

“Can I at least come with you?” Naruto begs.

It’s barely 7:00am and the blond is already whining.

“No Naruto, that would defeat the whole point of you staying home until your fever completely passes,” Sasuke explains, as if the answer wasn’t immediately obvious.

“But you don’t know where any of my stuff is. I have a system,” Naruto rebuts.

“You have a _system_?” Sasuke most certainly doubts that.

“I do actually. The documents on my desk are clustered into piles, each one stacked from least to most boring. Just how I like them.”

Naruto suddenly feels his weight leaning against the back of the couch, his knees almost buckling.

“You shouldn’t even be out of bed right now. Are you dizzy?” Sasuke asks.

“Just a little light-headed,” Naruto admits.

“Ok I’m going to go ask Sakura to come here for your treatment today.”

“Can I just come to the Hokage Tower with you for like ten minutes to see what needs my attention?” Naruto tries to bargain.

“No,” Sasuke refuses the request as he slips on his wristband, now ready to go. “I’m just going to help Shikamaru for a few hours, and then I’ll come right back.”

“But I’m going to be so boreeed,” Naruto cries out loud.

“Sakura will keep you company when she comes. Just stay in bed and drink water.”

“But Sasukeee…”

“I’m serious Naruto. I don’t want to sense your chakra anywhere near the Hokage Tower.”

“Fine!” Naruto folds his arms forcefully in disdain, realizing as a result that his right arm is feeling slightly better.

* * *

Sakura rings Naruto’s doorbell by the early afternoon and the blond doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to hear the chiming sound. He eagerly opens the door and watches the pink-haired kunoichi step inside, a large supplies bag hanging off her shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Sakura skips right to the point.

“Hi to you too, Sakura-chan…” Naruto forces a frown.

“I can tell you have a fever just by looking at you. You’re all red,” Sakura ignores the remark. “How’s your arm?”

Naruto sinks into his couch. “Not feeling as much pain so far today.”

She pulls a chair over to sit in front of her friend. “Let’s see.”

Sakura cautiously unwraps the bandages from Naruto’s arm and works her medical ninjutsu over the afflicted area for nearly an hour. When she’s done, Sakura applies the ointment she’d brought with her on the burn and expertly dresses it once more with fresh gauze. She runs a gentle hand along Naruto’s forehead, channeling more chakra to alleviate his rising temperature.

“Arm feel a bit better?”

“Yeah actually,” Naruto says, flexing his right-hand fingers and balling them into a fist a few times. “Way less painful. Is it healing properly?”

“Yes, it’s healing well. The inflammation has gone down substantially which is good. As for the infection, I was able to take care of the last of it just now, so no need to worry about taking oral antibiotics. I know how much you hate taking pills,” Sakura eyes him. “You may still run a fever as a lingering effect, but it shouldn’t last too long. For now I brought your fever down.”

“Thank you Sakura,” Naruto watches his friend relax against the back of her chair.

“That’s what I’m here for,” she assures him. “Now… tell me about you and Sasuke!”

Sakura squeals.

“Ahh I see, so that’s not _all_ you’re here for.”

She playfully shoves his left arm in response. “Tell me! I had to find out from Sasuke for God’s sake. Tell me everything.”

So Naruto does. He recounts the night of his birthday, after their dinner party at Ichiraku. The way Sasuke had confessed, the way Sasuke had kissed him, catching Naruto entirely off-guard. And the way Naruto had then kissed Sasuke and finally freed the feelings he’d been keeping caged for years.

“Years?!” Sakura’s expression is one of pure shock.

“Yeah,” Naruto ducks his head embarrassingly. “I don’t think I always knew though. Not really. I don’t think I truly understood.”

“Wow.”

Naruto watches her, nervous. “Sakura I hope this isn’t… I hope me and Sasuke… I don’t want this to hurt your feelings…”

“Naruto, my feelings for Sasuke…” she trails off, reflecting on what to say, and Naruto swallows uncomfortably. “That was a long time ago. And if I’m being honest, I don’t think I truly understood my feelings either. I don’t know that I ever loved him. I think I loved the idea of him. Beautiful and popular, the strongest in our class… but I didn’t really know him, not the real him. But you did… you always did. And that’s why where my love for him faded, yours bloomed. I’ve only started to get to know the real him recently, and I love that person the same way I love you. We’re family.”

She turns to smile at Naruto, and her pastel green eyes are glazed over.

“Yeah, I guess you really didn’t know him if you thought he was the strongest in our class,” Naruto quips, and that earns him another light push from his friend. “But seriously Sakura, I’m glad that’s how you feel. Sasuke feels the same way about you.”

“You think so?” she seems uncertain but hopeful.

“No doubt,” and Naruto notices how she beams at the thought.

“I’m so happy for you two,” she reaches over to hug the blond.

“Thank you,” Naruto replies as they come apart. “And I’m sure Sasuke already gave you his speech about not telling anyone right?”

“Yeah he’s kind of dumb,” Sakura teases their teammate and Naruto chuckles.

“You should tell him that, maybe he’ll actually listen to you,” he frowns.

“He’s just trying to protect you. I’m sure he’ll come around soon.”

Naruto sighs heavily. “I hope so.”

* * *

Sasuke comes home in the early evening. Well… to Naruto’s home, but he lets himself enjoy the thought that it’s his too. Of course it is, he can imagine Naruto saying, and his heart flutters with joy. The auburn sun hides beyond the horizon just as Sasuke opens the door. He hadn’t meant to work so late.

“So much for a few hours,” Naruto says from his spot on the couch.

“I got carried away trying to help Shikamaru,” Sasuke means for that to sound like an apology.

“Being Hokage’s not so easy huh?” Naruto winks.

“Never said it was,” Sasuke resents the accusation. “I don’t know how you get everything done.”

“Clones,” Naruto admits, and the other sends him a disapproving stare. “Just kidding. I can usually handle most of it on my own. You shouldn’t be filling in for me anyways, I’m perfectly fine to go to work.”

“What did Sakura say?”

“She said I’m fine,” Naruto oversimplifies the truth.

“And your arm?” Sasuke asks, slipping off his sandals by the entrance.

“Much better, I can move it without it hurting too much.”

“Ok good,” Sasuke perks up. “Because I brought you these.”

Sasuke dumps a heap of documents on Naruto’s lap, and it makes the blond jerk up to a sitting position.

“For you to read and sign tomorrow,” Sasuke explains. “That should keep you from getting bored.”

“Paperwork…? To stop me from getting bored?” Naruto points out the irony. “Sasuke I have meetings to go tooo. I can’t keep staying home.”

“Sakura said three days of no work Naruto. You’re lucky I felt generous enough to bring these for you to read, you should be resting.”

“I can’t be resting all day bastard, I have things I should be doing. Speaking of which…” Naruto wears a mischievous smile that Sasuke can only assume means trouble. “Why don’t we spend some time together?”

“Doing what exactly?” Sasuke narrows his eyes, evidently unconvinced.

Naruto moves the stack of papers onto the coffee table and walks over to Sasuke, rushing to make their lips meet. Naruto traps his boyfriend against the wall behind him and captures a lustful kiss. The intensity of Naruto’s touch takes Sasuke by surprise, but he quickly reaches his right hand to cup Naruto’s cheek and deepen their lock. Naruto kisses him with such urgency that Sasuke feels the breath being stolen from his lungs. But the blond is relentless - his curious hands unzipping Sasuke’s black hooded vest, sliding under his shirt, pressing against his pale skin… the feeling is scorching hot.

“Doing _this_ ,” Naruto finally gives an answer. “And maybe more… if you’re ready.”

He smirks.

“If _I’m_ ready?” Sasuke brushes his nose against Naruto’s, the distance between them almost non-existent. “You’re injured Naruto.”

“Well yeah but I can still… maybe we can… I mean it doesn’t hurt that mu--” Naruto rambles until he feels his boyfriend’s breath against his ear.

“I could help _you_ out,” Sasuke whispers enticingly, and it sends chills down the blond’s spine.

“Mmm, wha-- no!” Naruto steps back from their embrace. “No I don’t just want you to help _me_ out. It’s our first time, I want to be able to do it for you too.”

“With your left hand?” Sasuke teases, tilting his head in question.

“Fuck!” Naruto realizes the issue. “Nooo, you’re going to be so much better than me.”

Sasuke stifles a laugh. “That might just be true anyways.”

“Alright no,” Naruto glares daggers at the other man. “We’re not doing this until I can use my right hand. Our first time has to be amazing.”

“Way to not add pressure,” Sasuke jokes.

“Damn it! Why did I have to go and get injured?” Naruto complains, entirely dispirited.

“So the only reason you regret being burned is because now we can’t have sex?”

“Yeah basically.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke mutters.

* * *

Naruto runs a high fever overnight, but by the time morning comes only traces of a mild headache remain. Sasuke leaves him again to help at the Hokage Tower. He promises to come home earlier today, but Naruto knows better than to believe the bastard this time. Naruto waters his cactus and meditates on the patio deck, though his concentration doesn’t last long. He’s restless… bored. So Naruto decides to tackle the paperwork still on his coffee table from yesterday. Sasuke didn’t bring him nearly enough because by noon his signature is on the lower corner of every page and he’s back to having nothing to do.

Naruto visits the Konoha Hospital in the early afternoon for his daily treatment session with Sakura. She’s pleased with how his wound is healing and now feels entirely confident in her original three-day timeline. Naruto can go back to work the day after tomorrow.

The blond briefly considers sneaking into the Hokage Tower, but he’s fairly certain Sasuke would drag him out by the ankles if he were caught. So Naruto forfeits the idea and heads back home. He curses his inability to enjoy a day of rest, but before he can wallow in his feelings, the doorbell rings. It’s 5:14pm and Naruto thinks maybe Sasuke decided to keep his promise after all.

“Naruto!” Kiba shouts in greeting as the blond opens the door.

“Naruto-kun!” Lee matches Kiba’s enthusiasm effortlessly.

“Hi Naruto,” Sai doesn’t.

“What are you guys doing here?” Naruto smiles at their animated expressions, well… two of theirs anyways.

Naruto steps aside to let them in.

“We came to check on you,” Kiba explains, immediately making himself comfortable on Naruto’s couch, legs up on the armrest. “Heard you got your ass kicked by some low-rank shinobi.”

Kiba smirks and Naruto stares him down, brows furrowed in anger.

“They weren’t low-rank shinobi,” Naruto’s quick to defend. “And I didn’t get my ass kicked.”

“Sureee,” the brown-haired man argues. “That’s why your arm’s all bandaged up.”

Naruto glares at his friend, quickly becoming more agitated.

“How is your arm Naruto-kun?” Lee attempts to deescalate the situation.

“Doing great actually,” Naruto boasts confidently, side-eyeing Kiba to prove a point. “No pain at all.”

Naruto lies, not wanting to give Kiba the satisfaction.

“Perfect then!” Kiba exclaims. “Because we’re going to a bar.”

“What?” Naruto questions.

“We have pledged to be your cheer-up squad Naruto-kun. We will make sure you have the absolute best night of your life, rivalled by no other night you’ve ever had before,” Lee announces, leaving Naruto significantly more confused.

“Cheer me up about what? My arm?” Naruto tries to understand.

“Oh don’t play dumb Naruto, well… dumber,” Kiba chuckles to himself. “We know about you and Haruki. We ran into him earlier today.”

“What exactly do you know?”

“That he broke up with you,” Kiba speaks bluntly.

“What?!” Naruto’s eyes widen in surprise. “Is that what he told you?”

“Technically he said you two split up,” Sai chimes in.

Naruto’s attention is back on Kiba, his blood boiling now. “Why do you just assume he broke up with me then?”

Kiba shrugs innocently. “Just a hunch.”

“You asshole,” Naruto mutters.

Kiba laughs boisterously, standing up to walk over to Naruto and swing his arm around the blond’s neck playfully. “Come on, let’s drink and have fun.”

“Kiba I’m the Hokage,” Naruto reasons with him. “I can’t be getting drunk on a weekday when I didn’t even go to work.”

“That’s why we have chosen the most magnificent remote location for our boys’ outing!” Lee adds. “A bar in a small town just south of Konoha. Only an hour’s trip if we sprint to our fullest potential.”

“Just don’t wear orange and nobody will recognize you,” Kiba nudges him with his elbow. “You’re not _that_ big a deal.”

Naruto scoffs exaggeratedly. “Hah, you prick!”

“I’ll buy you a beer,” Kiba tempts him.

Naruto secretly misses Kiba’s incessant pestering… and Lee’s inexplicable obsession with the springtime of youth… and Sai’s complete aversion to social norms. He misses his friends. They don’t spend nearly enough time together nowadays. And it’s not like he has anything better to do, Naruto convinces himself.

“Fine,” Naruto sports a wide grin. “But I’m cutting Sai off when he starts to get weird drunk.”

* * *

They arrive at the modest establishment - plain and unassuming from the outside, but absolutely teeming with lively patrons on the inside. The group walks through the doors and Kiba wastes no time finding them stools at the bar.

“Three beers please,” Kiba calls out and Naruto raises an eyebrow. “Lee’s not allowed to drink… for everyone’s safety.”

“Good point,” Naruto agrees.

“I will be the voice of reason tonight!” Lee cheers from his spot next to Kiba. “You can rely on me to care for each of you my cherished friends.”

Lee’s going to be the voice of reason? They’re in trouble, Naruto concludes. Kiba and Naruto race to down the first round of beers, indulging their competitive spirits. Sai sits next to Naruto, watching the two as he patiently enjoys his own drink. By the time the bartender comes over with their second round, Lee’s already gone to mingle with the crowd, challenging half the bar to an arm-wrestling contest.

“God I missed this,” Kiba says sincerely, taking a loud gulp from his second beer. “We’re all so busy nowadays.”

“Yeah,” Naruto gives a sad nod, and looks over to Sai. “I’m surprised you’re not doing Anbu captain stuff today.”

“Day off,” Sai mentions casually.

“Wow, must be the first one in a while. And you’re choosing to spend it with us? How sweet,” Naruto teases his teammate.

“I wanted to be there for you in case Haruki’s decision to end your relationship left you shattered in pieces,” Sai replies with a haunting smile, toying with the blond.

Naruto slams a fist on the counter. “Hey, stop saying that! He didn’t break up with me!”

Kiba chuckles. “So what _did_ happen then?”

Naruto finishes the last of his beer in one swig and starts on a third. He’s drinking at a faster pace than he usually would, but he has no good answer to that question and frankly the alcohol is masking the pain emanating from his right arm. He can’t tell anyone about Sasuke, Naruto internally repeats to himself, hoping he doesn’t accidentally overshare in his inebriated state.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Naruto admits in a hushed tone.

“And _that’s_ why you need us to be your cheer-up squad… or whatever Lee said,” Kiba refers to Naruto’s dejected attitude.

Naruto exhales and takes another sip.

“Damn it!” they hear someone behind them shout and they turn around to find Lee sitting at a booth with a line of customers waiting to arm-wrestle him. “Are you hustling me kid?”

“No kind sir,” Lee assures the burly man who must be at least twice his age and size. “You were a worthy adversary, but my resolve and determination are unmatched. I am in the springtime of my youth after all.”

The trio twist their seats back to face the bar, laughing at Lee’s characteristic antics in unison. As the evening progresses, their speech begins to slur, and their motions become erratic. Even Sai’s ears are a pale pink from the alcohol. Naruto’s stomach feels as though it’s been set on fire, and he’s giggling into Kiba’s shoulder.

“Ok I’m going to be the best friend ever and help you out. That guy over there…” Kiba speaks from Naruto’s left, pointing into the crowd at a red-haired man with captivating hazel eyes. “He’s been staring at you since we came in here.”

Naruto immediately doesn’t like where this is going.

“Oh really?” Naruto scratches the back of his neck timidly. “Nah, I’m sure he’s not.”

“No Kiba’s correct,” Sai jumps in from Naruto’s right. “He’s definitely been staring at you.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything…” Naruto brushes off their comments.

“Oh come on, you’re single now. You have to see what’s out there, and he’s hot right?” Kiba asks.

“Uh…” Naruto avoids answering.

“Objectively,” Sai agrees, a nod to his conversation with Naruto a while ago.

“Ok time for you to meet new people,” Kiba decides, standing from his spot and gently swaying off balance.

He raises his hand to get the stranger’s attention and Naruto attempts to anchor him back down to his seat.

“Hey red,” Kiba shouts, and the man looks at him. “Come over, he’s single.”

Kiba points to Naruto and the blond’s expression contorts in horror, a bright shade of rose washing over his features. Naruto drags a hand down his face in pure embarrassment. _This_ is exactly why Sasuke is dumb and they _should_ be telling people they’re together.

“I’m going to murder you,” Naruto manages the words through gritted teeth.

“You can take my seat,” Kiba waves invitingly to the man now walking over, completely ignoring Naruto. “Sai why don’t we go check on Lee?”

“No Sai, please don’t leave,” Naruto begs.

“Good luck Naruto. Be friendly,” he responds.

The man sits down where Kiba had been mere seconds before and Naruto struggles to meet his gaze. His heart is pounding, partly from the buzz of the alcohol but mainly from the awkward situation he’s currently trapped in.

“Hey,” the stranger speaks through a devious smirk. “My name’s Ren. Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar but I’m not really from around here.”

“Oh hah, no I don’t think so,” Naruto ducks his head, not wanting to share his own name.

“Hmm, you’re probably right. I would definitely remember you,” Ren winks, and Naruto realizes his previous question was simply a set-up.

Naruto laughs nervously, not wanting to seem rude.

“You are stunning,” Ren compliments, his candour surprising.

“Listen, I’m not--” Naruto tries to explain.

“You’re single right?”

“Umm well… I just got out of a relationship,” Naruto circumvents the question.

“Sorry to hear that,” the red-haired man subtly bites his bottom lip. “Well… I’m not really _that_ sorry.”

Ren runs a hand along Naruto’s thigh and the blond jerks up in response, standing from his stool unsteadily to break the touch.

“I’m really sorry but I have to go,” Naruto doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for, but his desperate need to be liked by everyone makes him say the words.

Naruto stumbles his way through the multitude of bodies, feeling increasingly nauseous as the drinks catch up to him. He spots his friends and without uttering a word drags Kiba out of the bar by the collar, Lee and Sai following closely behind.

“What happeneeed? That looked prr-promising,” Kiba’s speech completely distorted.

“If you weren’t so drrrunk I’d kick your ass-hsh,” Naruto grumbles in response, voice garbled.

“You’re not doing much better Naruto-kun,” Lee points out.

“We’re going home,” Naruto decides and Sai leaps onto his back unexpectedly, both unceremoniously collapsing to the ground.

“Stand up Naruto,” Sai demands. “You must carry me home.”

“Oh my God no, he’s weird drunk again! I’m not carrying you bastard, use your own two damn legs,” Naruto protests and everyone bursts into laughter.

* * *

Their walk back to Konoha is… eventful to say the least. Lee tries his best to shepherd the drunken herd, but it doesn’t take long for Kiba to start jumping on tree branches and Naruto to attempt to _swim_ home. Sai is only slightly more restrained. The group decides to accompany Naruto to the Hokage Residence, and they bunch together at the entrance, giggling hysterically as the blond fails to properly insert his key into the slot for the fourth time in a row. The door suddenly swings open and they draw back instinctively.

“Sasuke-kun!” Lee greets him with glee.

“What are youuu doing here?” Kiba throws an accusatory finger at the raven-haired man. “Wait a minute, wait. Did we go to the wrong house?”

Naruto chuckles loudly at his friend’s confusion.

“No you idiot, this is my house,” Naruto starts confidently, but his ability to think straight quickly fades. “Wait… is it? It is right? Lee?”

“Yes Naruto-kun, this is your house. I’m sure Sasuke-kun is just here to help you with your arm.”

“Or he’s robbing Naruto’s house of his most prized possessions,” Sai hypothesizes.

“Sai stop, you’re weird drunk right now,” Kiba tells him, clumsily leaning his weight on Naruto’s back.

“Where were you?” Sasuke aims the question at Naruto, eyes trained on the blond.

Sasuke’s intense stare partially jolts Naruto awake from his hazy state. Right… he should have been resting at home. But resting is so boring, and his friends are so fun, and Naruto has too much adrenaline and alcohol coursing through his veins to feel apologetic right now. He opens his mouth to speak when…

“Picking up guys at a barrr,” Kiba blurts out.

His ocean eyes widen in utter shock at Kiba’s misleading answer. Sasuke lifts an eyebrow and folds his arms. Fuck. He’s screwed.

“I’m sss-seriously going to kill you,” Naruto elbows Kiba in the stomach.

“Technically it was just one guy,” Sai chimes in and Naruto doesn’t understand why his friends are teaming up to ruin his life.

“Alright let’s leave Naruto-kun to rest,” Lee suggests. “Don’t worry I’ll take them home.”

“Oh I’m n-not worried,” Naruto jokes with a sharp smile. “They can sleep outside for all I carrre.”

“You know you love usss-hs,” Kiba taunts him.

“You’re really testing that tonight,” Naruto mutters under his breath.

Naruto and Sasuke watch their friends head down the block, turning the corner out of sight. Naruto steps inside his house and Sasuke closes the door behind them. The blond casually paces the living room, his movements tipsy and unplanned. He watches Sasuke’s expression gradually stiffen and waits for the other to speak.

“You’re drunk,” Sasuke states the obvious.

“Barrrely,” Naruto denies.

“You should try that again. It was highly unconvincing.”

“I’m good,” Naruto hiccups, and works hard to settle his speech.

“What are you wearing?”

“Oh what, this?” Naruto takes off the black beanie slouched over his head and chuckles nervously.

“And is that my shirt?” Sasuke focuses on the deep purple long-sleeve Naruto’s sporting.

“Umm yeah… I was just trying to go incognito and Kiba said I probably shouldn’t wear orange,” Naruto explains, surprised Sasuke’s decided to discuss his fashion sense over some of the more outrageous claims made by his friends.

Brilliantly golden hair and orange clothes aside, how could anyone not recognize those mesmerizing azure eyes and that gorgeous smile unique to Naruto? Sasuke wonders. But he’s upset with Naruto right now, Sasuke reminds himself.

“So you went to a bar when you should’ve been home healing?”

“I was sooo bored Sasuke, and Sakura said I was healing really well during our appointment, and I didn’t use my arm for anything I swear,” Naruto defends his judgement.

“Ok,” Sasuke answers plainly and it catches Naruto off-guard.

Naruto heaves a deep sigh of relief, beyond grateful for the fact that his boyfriend has apparently chosen to ignore Kiba and Sai’s comments…

“So you were picking up guys?” Sasuke asks and Naruto’s palm meets his forehead with a gentle slap.

It was too good to be true, Naruto realizes, and he tries to decipher the look on Sasuke’s face. The man’s smirk reads like a challenge, confident and daring, but the steely glint in his eyes is stern and… frankly a little discomforting. Yet Sasuke’s tone sounds oddly light-hearted… trusting.

“No!” Naruto hurries to dispel any doubts. “No, don’t listen to Kiba, he was drunk.”

“Ok I’ll listen to Sai then. You were picking up _a_ guy?” Sasuke amends the question.

“Sai was drunk too, and I didn’t do anything,” Naruto waves his hands frantically. “It was just Kiba being a dumbass. He’s convinced Haruki broke up with me, so he tells me I have to move on, and that this guy’s been staring at me, and then he’s like isn’t he hot and I--”

“Was he?” Sasuke interjects.

“Hah! Like I’m falling for that trap,” Naruto grins.

“So he _was_ ,” Sasuke notes with a teasing nod.

“I didn’t say that. My point is this is exactly why we should tell people we’re together. So I don’t have to be put in an uncomfortable situation where a guy is talking to me and I don’t even know what to say and he touches my thigh and it’s just so awk--”

“He touched your thigh?” Sasuke furrows his eyebrows.

“Yeah but then I left. Nothing happened, obviously.”

“Ok,” Sasuke’s features soften. “Come here.”

Naruto does, and Sasuke uses both hands to cup his face, capturing Naruto’s lips in a bruising kiss. He runs a hand down along Naruto’s neck and soon his collarbone, and presses the blond against the back of the couch. Sasuke gently bites Naruto’s bottom lip and they share a single breath, intimate and lustful, predicated on desire.

“What was _that_ for?” Naruto exhales deeply.

“Just wanted to remind you that you have a boyfriend,” Sasuke answers casually.

“You idiot I know that,” Naruto smiles. “I just wish everyone else did too.”

Sasuke sighs.

“Fine,” he gives in. “We can tell the others.”

“Really?!” Naruto’s beaming now. “But I thought you were so worried because I’m the Hokage.”

“I am but I don’t want people to think you’re single and have a random stranger touch your--” Sasuke stops when he notices Naruto blinking at him obnoxiously. “What?”

“Jealous?” Naruto can’t hide his smirk.

“No, of course not,” Sasuke’s quick to lie. “Of what? Some guy?”

“Some _hot_ guy according to Kiba and Sai,” Naruto shrugs innocently, hoping to get under Sasuke’s skin.

“I’m not worried,” Sasuke glides his hands around Naruto’s waist, gripping him tightly.

“Ooh confident. I like that,” Naruto kisses his boyfriend slowly, savouring the feeling.

“I don’t have any reason to be worried, do I?”

“Noo. God no, you don’t have to worry. I’m uhh… I’m… I’m yours,” Naruto manages to say as a wave of heat colours his cheeks.

He watches Sasuke adoringly, hoping the vulnerability in that statement isn’t overbearing.

“Yeah, you are,” Sasuke whispers lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Some quick things - I debated for a bit whether I wanted to add an extra chapter to this story or not, but ultimately I have decided to do it since I think that will allow for better pacing for the rest of the events I have planned. Hope that's ok. Also I teased it in this chapter, but the next chapter will definitely include sexually explicit content, so just a heads up.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all of your heart-warming comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It really got away from me in terms of length haha 😅


	9. Chapter Nine

“Alright, I’m ready!” Naruto chants, overwhelmingly elated.

Sasuke doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything less relatable than the blond’s overjoyed mood and shining smile at barely seven in the morning. Naruto sets down the teacup he’d just been drinking from and springs up from his chair at the dining table.

“You can’t seriously be this excited to be getting back to work,” Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Naruto assures him, shuffling into his new Hokage robe - one less charred and tattered than his previous. “I rested all day yesterday and now I get to go back. Today’s going to be a great day!”

“You can’t be real,” Sasuke mumbles bitterly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Don’t be so grumpy Sasuke. I haven’t even told you the best part,” Naruto meets his boyfriend’s tired gaze and raises his now unbandaged right arm - pale red blotches sparsely covering the tan skin. “My arm’s pretty much all healed up which means we…”

Naruto walks over to hug Sasuke in a warm embrace.

“…can have some fun tonight,” he finishes with a suggestive smirk.

Sasuke’s demeanour perks up and he holds Naruto’s intense stare. “Ah, so _that’s_ what’s got you so excited.”

“You’re just as excited, don’t even pretend,” Naruto teases.

“I can control myself,” Sasuke defends, his tone smug.

“Oh really? Where was that self-control last night when you gave me this?” Naruto pulls at his sweater collar to reveal a faded purple spot just slightly above the base of his neck.

Sasuke feels his cheeks catch fire. “Shut up.”

Naruto bridges the distance between them, eagerly finding Sasuke’s lips and messily running his fingers through the man’s already tousled raven hair. Every break that threatens to separate the two is met with an even more passionate kiss from Naruto, his hands now desperately searching Sasuke’s waist for any hint of exposed skin to caress. Anything, God just anything to feel closer. Anything to become more intimate and affectionate and just… close.

“I seriously need to get to work,” Naruto tames his palpable desire.

“You kissed _me_ idiot,” Sasuke exhales a deep shuddering breath.

“No training tonight,” Naruto decides, a steely glint to his usually kind ocean eyes. “Don’t even bother with dinner until we’re done. I just want to get home from work and have you all to myself.”

“Mmm,” Sasuke feels his stomach buzz alive with anticipation. “Come home from work early then.”

“I’ll try, I promise,” Naruto steals a quick parting peck and makes for the door. “Remember to swing by my office in the afternoon.”

* * *

His office is cramped and disorganized and stuffy and perfect, Naruto thinks as he steps inside. He cracks open the window directly behind his desk just a sliver, enough to feel an invigorating autumn breeze dance its way through the room. He slouches into his chair and wastes no time before employing his overabundant energy to tackle the mountain of paperwork patiently waiting for him. He hardly notices a few hours go by until he hears a sharp knock.

“Naruto?” Shikamaru enters the room without waiting permission. “You’re in today?”

“Hi Shikamaru,” Naruto greets his advisor with a toothy grin. “Yes, I’m back.”

“How are you feeling?” Shikamaru folds his arms, seemingly unsure as to whether Naruto should be working.

“I’m feeling great, I’m pretty much all healed up.”

Shikamaru sighs. “Alright, but if Sakura or Sasuke storm in here to drag you back home, I’m going to make no attempt to stop them.”

Naruto chuckles. “I’m fine Shikamaru. Don’t worry.”

“Great, then you should have no problem joining me for the Treasury Board meeting in an hour.”

“Actually Shikamaru,” Naruto speaks. “I want you to take the day off. I can handle the meeting on my own.”

“What?” Shikamaru’s eyes widen.

“Take the day off,” Naruto repeats. “Go take a nap, play some shogi. You’ve been covering for me for the last two weeks. You need a break.”

“Naruto I--”

“Never turn down a nap,” Naruto tells him with a raised index finger. “You taught me that.”

“Ok fine,” Shikamaru accepts his friend’s tempting offer and walks over to place a folder on his desk. “But take these notes to the meeting and don’t make any budget commitments on the spot.”

“Don’t worry, I got it. Go home and rest.”

Shikamaru doesn’t think twice before heading for the exit, already wondering what tree he should lounge under for the rest of the day.

“Naruto,” he starts before closing the door behind him. “Thanks.”

Naruto’s day continues its perfect trajectory when the Treasury Board meeting goes without a hitch. He arrives back at his desk feeling accomplished, and slumps down into his chair, letting it swivel around. With every passing hour, Naruto feels the nerves bubbling inside him, a kind of jittery sensation that tugs at his heart. He simply can’t get his boyfriend out of his head. That’s true on most days, Naruto considers in fairness, but it’s especially true today. Especially true with what he has planned for them tonight. Especially true with how much he’s longing to feel Sasuke’s skin pressed against his own. And as if the very thought of his name were enough to summon him, a knock sounds from Naruto’s door.

“Come in,” Naruto instructs.

“You wanted me to stop by?” Sasuke speaks as he steps into the room.

“Oh did I?” Naruto pretends not to recall, sporting a mischievous smile and walking over to lean against the front of his desk.

“Or did you just want an excuse to see me?” Sasuke smirks, now standing mere inches from Naruto, trapping him.

“Mmm maybe,” Naruto rubs his chin contemplatively.

“So what do you need from me?” Sasuke whispers into Naruto’s ear, sending a nearly electric bolt of rampaging desire through the blond’s body.

God Naruto wants him so bad. He could almost forget they’re in his office. His very frequently visited office intended for public service matters only. That wouldn’t be a good idea, Naruto tries to reason. Right?

“Unless you have a thing for exhibitionism, I need you to stand several feet away from me,” Naruto implores, watching the smile spread across Sasuke’s face.

“What, in your office?” Sasuke asks the question much too casually, as if the idea was on the table, no pun intended.

Naruto watches Sasuke’s half-lidded eyes study him up and down, presumably pondering the…

“No!” Naruto doesn’t finish the thought, forcing his gaze away from Sasuke. “No. Our first time is not going to be in my office.”

“Not our _first_ time?” Sasuke emphasizes the word with a quirked eyebrow and Naruto knows exactly what he’s insinuating.

“Or the first few!” Naruto scrambles to answer, completely flustered from the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“All I’m hearing is eventually,” Sasuke teases.

“I’m not saying I’m against it. I mean at some point probably. It’s kinda hot… but there’s a big ass window right here and people come into my office all the time unannounced,” Naruto rambles aimlessly, refusing to land on a coherent point. “Especially Shikamaru. I mean he knocks but then he just walks in, so what good is that really? And it would scar him if he saw us, he’d probably quit, and I need him. And Sakura definitely never knocks, or Sai! Actually most people just waltz right in… should I get a lock?”

“You are such an idiot,” Sasuke’s laugh snaps him back to the situation at hand.

“God,” Naruto exhales, realizing he’d needed a breath. “I can’t think straight when I’m around you.”

“I should hope not,” Sasuke remarks and leans forward to make their lips meet when…

“Nope!” Naruto yelps, dodging the kiss and side-stepping from his previous position against Sasuke. “Nope, no.”

“Naruto I wasn’t going to--”

“Nope,” Naruto insists. “I can’t kiss you right now, I’m not going to want to stop and I have another meeting in five minutes.”

“ _You_ told me to come in,” Sasuke reminds him incredulously.

“Yes, because I wanted to give you this,” Naruto finally explains, handing Sasuke a sealed folder from one of his cluttered paper stacks. “These are all the forms that need to be filled out for Special Projects. I just had a Treasury Board meeting this morning and told them about the Global Peace Centre as a potential new budget item, so you should probably discuss that with them.”

Sasuke hesitates before reaching to grab the documents. “You’re just giving this to me?”

Sasuke watches him with a warm expression, kind and grateful, perhaps even shocked.

“You’re Global Peace Centre Commissioner Sasuke Uchiha, remember?” Naruto offers him a wide grin. “I can help you with whatever you need, but this is your project. I trust you.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Sasuke pleads impatiently and Naruto can’t say no with the way his boyfriend’s staring at him, stunned and honoured and… happy.

And much to no one’s surprise, Naruto is late to his meeting.

The day drags on at a snail’s pace. Naruto swears he hasn’t seen the hour hand of his clock move in ages. It’s supposed to move every hour, right? Naruto’s starting to question how clocks work and that’s how he knows he’s desperate for the early evening sun to settle far beyond the horizon. He drowns himself in paperwork to make the time pass, but the subtle tick-tock fading into the background threatens to thwart any productivity he manages. Naruto sighs deeply. Is it normal to be this madly in love?

Naruto doesn’t think he’s ever actually finished a day of work at its scheduled time. He’s more than used to staying late, always making sure each and every item in his agenda has been accounted for. But today… today he doesn’t even leave through the Hokage Tower doors, afraid to run into someone or something that would require his attention. Today he stealthily escapes through his window, letting a sharp autumn breeze bring his features to life.

* * *

Naruto swings the door to his house open so aggressively it slams the adjacent wall with a loud thud. He closes it with his back and leans against the wooden frame. His breaths are staggered and rushed - an unbroken sprint home surely to blame. Sasuke’s eyes perk up from his spot on the couch. He’d been looking over the Special Projects files, Naruto notes. And it takes not even one whole second for the raven-haired man to entirely abandon any pretense of work. Trapping his boyfriend with two firm hands against the door, one along each side of Naruto’s head, Sasuke watches sapphire eyes gleam.

Their desire is unspoken, but God is it anything but silent. It’s screaming in fact, ear-splitting and deafening, torturous. It’s impatient and nagging, and Sasuke doesn’t wait a moment longer before crashing their lips together. Messy and hungry, Naruto steals kiss after kiss, and breath after breath, and his hands wrap around Sasuke’s waist for support because he almost feels like he’s sinking. Like he’s slowly and _finally_ sinking into the heat pooled in his stomach. An abiding flame, burning and absolute. Their tongues dance to an uncoordinated melody of pure and agonizing lust. Nothing about the way their parted mouths continue to find each other seems orchestrated. It’s desperate and flawed… and perfect.

Naruto shuffles out of his Hokage robe clumsily, making sure not to break away from the tingling sensation of Sasuke’s lips. He lifts the hem of his boyfriend’s long-sleeve shirt, practically imploring the man for the opportunity to touch his bare skin. Sasuke eagerly complies, only briefly pulling apart from their intimate embrace. Naruto can hardly believe his view. He must have seen Sasuke shirtless a hundred times, Naruto thinks, but none of those had ever felt quite like this. None of those had ever felt like they were meant for him. Like the sole reason for Sasuke’s chiselled torso to be exposed had been for Naruto’s own unabashed pleasure. The blond holds out a hand to Sasuke’s chest, revelling in the fact that he can run his fingers along the man’s smooth skin without question. What a glorious fucking privilege. Sasuke draws him in for another searing kiss, a hand now behind Naruto’s neck, coaxing him closer.

And suddenly Naruto’s bunchy orange sweater seems like an intolerable barrier between them, Sasuke decides as he unzips it hastily. Naruto doesn’t argue, but he smiles into the next kiss as he watches Sasuke realize he’s wearing his black Uzushiogakure symbol T-shirt underneath. So many layers, Sasuke wants to protest, but Naruto bites his bottom lip and Sasuke swallows the complaint. _Finally_ , chest to chest, Sasuke feels Naruto’s heartbeat against his own. He feels the lasting heat that Naruto always radiates. It’s intoxicating.

In his currently love-drunken state, Sasuke almost doesn’t notice when Naruto grabs his wrists and confidently steps forward, forcing him to move back. Further and further and further until he feels himself fall into the couch he’d been working from not long ago. Naruto crawls on top of him, pinning Sasuke down with a fiery stare. The blond lowers his hips to press them tight against Sasuke’s and focuses his kisses on the man’s neck. Exploring, wandering, searching… and Sasuke’s breath hitches, a soft moan escaping him without permission. Naruto narrows in on the exact spot that provokes the sound and Sasuke feels himself unravel under his boyfriend. Every inch of his body has been set ablaze, he’s certain of it.

“Naruto,” the name comes out as an unintentional whisper, and Sasuke realizes that’s the first word they’ve spoken since Naruto arrived home.

Naruto shifts his hips to better align them with Sasuke’s and suddenly the firmness tugging at both their pants is obvious and frustrating, and the friction created as they move in unison is maddening.

“Yes Sasuke?” Naruto drawls with a smirk, his tone low and sensual.

“Remind him why we haven’t done this before?” Sasuke glances up to meet Naruto’s eyes, his voice strained, breathless.

“Because you wanted to wait, remember?” Naruto teases. “And then I got injured so we _had_ to wait.”

“Well I don’t think I can wait anymore,” Sasuke pushes his hips upwards against Naruto’s, sending a shiver down the blond’s spine.

“Fuck,” Naruto can barely string together a sentence after that. “Yeah, I… fuck I can’t either.”

Sasuke captures Naruto’s swollen lips in another bruising kiss as he reaches up to trace a hand along the other’s chest… his stomach… his navel… and slowly… deliberately… _finally_ slides under his waistband when…

“Naruto!”

They hear the chime of the doorbell, Sakura’s shout freezing Sasuke in place.

“Don’t worry about that,” Naruto tells him and plants a soft kiss at the base of Sasuke’s neck, seemingly unbothered by the unexpected guests. “Where were we?”

“Naruto it’s Sakura,” Sasuke reasons with him, holding a hand to the blond’s chest to separate them.

Another piercing ring follows.

“It’s fiiine,” Naruto waves him off. “She’ll give up.”

“Naruto open this door or I’ll break it down myself!” Sakura threatens.

Sasuke sends Naruto a serious glare.

“Ok ok!” Naruto yells out. “Give me a second, I’m coming!”

Naruto springs to his feet and quickly slips on the T-shirt he’d earlier discarded on the floor, picking up his sweater and Hokage robe as well to toss onto the couch. Sasuke finds his own long-sleeve and awkwardly adjusts his pants to hide any evidence of what they’d been doing. Naruto inhales and exhales a few times, fixing his own waistband to do the same.

“Sakura,” Naruto greets her, deflated. “And Sai… both of you… great.”

Naruto loves his friends, he does. But he’d been waiting to spend time alone with Sasuke all day and now Sakura and Sai are here, and they’re walking into his house, and setting brown paper bags onto his dining room table, and why does he get the feeling this isn’t going to be a short visit?

“Is that how you greet the people that brought you Ichiraku?” Sakura motions over to the spread.

Well… at least he’d get some free ramen out of this. That certainly lessens the blow.

“I’m glad we caught both of you boys here,” she continues. “We’re way overdue for a Team 7 night.”

“A Team 7 night?” Naruto questions. “Since when do we do that?”

“Since now,” Sakura decides. “I told Sai your good news today so I thought we should all celebrate together.”

Naruto’s eyes widen almost comically as he realizes what news Sakura’s referring to. He looks behind him to meet Sasuke’s eyes, the man now leaning against a couch armrest, and Naruto can tell his practiced expression is masking a whirlwind of panic.

“What news exactly?” Naruto begs to be wrong.

“The news about you two getting together,” Sai responds nonchalantly.

Sakura smiles innocently at Naruto’s exasperated reaction. “You told me yesterday we could tell people.”

“Yes. _We_ as in Sasuke and I. Not _we_ as in you and I Sakura,” Naruto says through gritted teeth.

“Oooh whoops,” she laughs nervously. “Haha, wow ok, total misunderstanding. I’m so sorry.”

But Naruto doesn’t think she’s that sorry by the way her green eyes crinkle into a bubbly smile. He really can’t stay mad at Sakura when her face is so full of earnest joy.

“It’s fine,” Naruto sighs defeatedly. “But only because you brought me ramen.”

“We didn’t just bring you ramen, we brought you three extra-large bowls of miso ramen with pork and fish cakes. Hope you haven’t made dinner.”

“No actually, we didn’t want to eat before we had s--” Naruto stops himself not nearly soon enough. “Uhh no, no we haven’t eaten.”

“Ok great,” Sakura seems convinced by his new answer, organizing each person’s meal on the table. “Come sit down Sasuke.”

She signals him over and Sasuke obeys, taking the seat next to Naruto and directly across from Sai. Naruto doesn’t waste a second before digging into his first bowl, slurping his third mouthful of noodles before anyone else has even prepared a starting bite.

“Congratulations Naruto, Sasuke,” Sai breaks the comfortable silence. “On your news.”

“Thanks Sai,” Naruto subtly eyes Sasuke to his right, but the man’s attention is aimlessly pointed elsewhere. “You don’t really seem surprised.”

Naruto scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“I guess I’m not,” Sai speaks honestly. “When you first told me you were gay Naruto, I logically assumed you had feelings for me. But Sasuke was a close second guess.”

“Hah! You cocky asshole. Why would you just assume I had feelings for you?” Naruto remembers the conversation as he practically inhales the savoury broth.

“Well it was hardly an unjustified assumption given the countless times you’ve shown me your penis,” Sai states plainly and Naruto barely manages to contain the liquid inside his mouth, his cheeks now spectacularly red.

He can almost feel the tangible intensity of Sasuke’s stare now boring a hole through him. Naruto makes no effort to meet his boyfriend’s surely disbelieving expression.

“Sai!” Sakura reprimands in horror, shoving her elbow into the man’s stomach.

“What?!” Naruto finally recovers enough to argue, his arms flailing frantically. “I’ve never shown you my penis on purpose. _You_ are always creeping around.”

“I would never do such a thing.”

“Bullshit you bastard! You even tried to paint me once.”

“I don’t recall. Must not have been very memorable,” Sai shoots him a mocking smile and Naruto stands from his chair with a raised fist.

“Stop it you two!” Sakura warns with a furious scowl.

“He started it!” Naruto whines, slouching back into his seat with folded arms.

“I’m happy for you both,” Sai concedes by way of a slight apologetic bow.

“Thanks bastard,” Naruto mutters reluctantly under his breath. “Why don’t we discuss _your_ love life huh?”

And so they do. And the mild tension in the room quickly erodes away in favour of the familiar sound of laughter and cheer. Naruto loves his friends, he thinks, even the ones that get under his skin more often than not. Even those… especially those.

A few hours pass and they’ve migrated over to the living room, continuing to bring each other up to speed on the latest happenings. Gossiping, to put it simply. And as the lively conversation dwindles to a natural low, Sakura stands from her spot on the couch.

“Well boys,” she announces. “I have a night shift to get going to.”

Naruto gets up from the wooden floor to walk her to the entrance. “Thank you for bringing us dinner Sakura.”

Sasuke nods in agreement.

“Actually Sai paid,” she clarifies. “He wanted it to be a special night.”

“Well what do you know? He might not be a complete asshole after all,” Naruto jokes and swings an arm around the man’s neck, dragging him down playfully.

“I can walk you to the hospital Sakura,” Sai expertly untangles himself from Naruto’s clutches.

“Oh don’t worry, you don’t have to.”

“It’s ok. I’m sure these two want some time alone anyways,” Sai remarks and Naruto blushes at the insinuation.

“And I was wrong. Complete asshole for sure,” Naruto grumbles.

* * *

With their friends gone and the dining table now cleared of empty plastic containers, Naruto finds Sasuke laying down on the couch. Just as he’d been under his own body earlier, when their mouths had been glued and their hips pressed together in pure bliss. The blond crawls on top of his boyfriend, desperate to recreate the moment they’d once been sharing. And he’s met with nothing but enthusiasm as Sasuke rushes to take his own shirt off and makes to do the same with Naruto’s.

“So seriously, where were we?” Naruto’s voice is gravelly.

“Mmm I think I was touching your abs,” Sasuke compliments him.

“Actually I think you were touching quite a bit lower than that,” Naruto smirks.

And God Sasuke just wants to get lost in Naruto’s scent again. He pulls Naruto down for a passionate kiss… and another… and another… and why would he ever stop doing this? Why would he ever want to do anything other than taste the saltiness of Naruto’s tinted lips and listen to the way Naruto’s speeding heartbeat drums against his own? He intertwines a leg between Naruto’s two, gauging the other’s excitement. And yeah, Naruto’s excited… if the stretched fabric of his pants is anything to go by. Sasuke rests a hand on his boyfriend’s back and adjusts him to fit perfectly together. He lifts his hips so Naruto can feel his own excitement. So Naruto can understand just how much Sasuke wants him, just how much Sasuke’s wanted him for so long. So excruciatingly long, and why are their pants still on?

Sasuke dips a determined hand under Naruto’s waistband and feels the blond smile into the hollow of his neck, kissing the spot with a languid twirl of the tongue. Sasuke tentatively grips Naruto’s erection and the reaction it elicits from the other man more than positively reinforces his decision to do so. A soft moan escapes Naruto’s lips, muffled into Sasuke’s smooth skin. Sasuke strokes Naruto’s cock slowly and patiently, letting him settle into the foreign touch.

“S-Sasuke,” Naruto breathes into their kiss, eyes locked with Sasuke’s. “Let’s move to bed.”

Sasuke draws his hand back from Naruto’s pants and gladly obeys the request. They stand in Naruto’s bedroom for a moment, admiring each other, relishing the intimacy. Naruto eagerly shimmies his pants off and Sasuke follows suit, their thin boxers poorly concealing their unequivocal attraction. Sasuke is convinced he’s never seen anything more beautiful than Naruto’s nervous smile and his sun-kissed skin, his stance equal parts suggestive and timid. Only one thing in the entire world could make this better.

“Do I get to see what’s under these or is Sai the only one allowed?” Sasuke teasingly tugs at Naruto’s underwear, coming to stand mere inches from the blond.

“You’re such an asshole,” Naruto chuckles and uselessly shoves at the other’s shoulder, promptly dropping his boxers to the floor and stepping out of them.

“Well I can see why he’d want to paint you,” Sasuke whispers into the blond’s ear seductively.

“I’m going to need you to stop talking about Sai when I’m the hardest I’ve ever been in my life,” Naruto speaks into his boyfriend’s neck.

“In your whole life?” Sasuke smirks, happy for the ego boost. “You must _really_ like me.”

And Naruto almost wants to tell him what a major understatement that is, but Sasuke’s face looks so smug - the damn bastard. He doesn’t deserve the satisfaction, Naruto decides. Sasuke discards his own underwear and presses his naked body tight against the blond.

“You arrogant pri--”

“I _really_ like you too,” Sasuke interrupts him and brings his hands to Naruto’s cheeks, joining them into a forceful kiss.

Naruto grabs Sasuke’s arm and leads him to the edge of the bed, soon dragging his boyfriend down flat onto the mattress. Naruto reassumes his previous position over Sasuke, fingertips scanning over pearly skin. Sasuke feels a warm hand wrap around his erection and instantly crumbles under the touch. A shuddering exhale finds its way through Sasuke’s parted lips because God it just feels so good, and the evident sign of pleasure gives Naruto the confidence to stroke him. Gently and even hesitantly at first, but as Sasuke’s desire becomes more and more vocal, through gasping moans and hushed murmurs, Naruto hastens his motions. Sasuke closes his eyes, hoping to enhance his other four senses in return. The exhilarating sound of Naruto’s erratic breaths, the comforting aroma of Naruto’s lavender shampoo, the indulgent flavour of Naruto’s cherry lips, the scorching touch of Naruto’s strong hands. Sasuke lets himself hear… and smell… and taste… and just _feel_.

And Naruto is certainly making him feel. A white-hot spark entirely consuming Sasuke with each steady stroke and each lingering kiss Naruto places on his collarbone. And Sasuke’s too preoccupied to notice Naruto sliding further down his thighs. Only once Naruto’s tongue glides along the length of Sasuke’s cock does the raven-haired man jolt awake in attention. Sasuke props himself up on his elbows, watching Naruto who’s now sucking faster and harder, and taking him deeper. And Sasuke resigns himself to the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy, plopping back down onto the mattress.

“Nn-Naruto,” Sasuke bites his bottom lip shut, clutching at the bed sheets.

Sasuke senses the pressure building inside of him. He’s not going to last much longer like this…

“Sasuke,” he hears Naruto say.

And Sasuke’s mind is too hazy to enable any logic, but if Naruto can speak that means his mouth is free, and why is his mouth free?

“I umm… I don’t know if… I don’t know how you pictured tonight exactly, or umm… what you wanted to do but…” Naruto struggles with the words.

He reaches out to open the second drawer of his nightstand, revealing a handful of golden foil-wrapped squares and a small clear bottle.

“I wanted to be prepared,” Naruto concludes.

Sasuke watches his boyfriend with a soft smile. He’d been so incredibly overjoyed by Naruto deep-throating him that he hadn’t even considered how much better it would feel to have the blond inside of him or… fuck. Sasuke’s erection twitches at the thought, being inside of Naruto would feel _so_ good.

“I’m glad you are,” Sasuke responds.

“Really?” Naruto’s eyes turn a deep cobalt. “Ok. I umm… about positioning… I don’t really--”

“What do you want?” Sasuke interrupts him.

“What do _I_ want? I don’t even have any experience, I--”

“Well then why don’t you let me tell you what _I_ want?”

Sasuke brings Naruto’s face back down for a searing kiss. They both take their time, so much so that when they break apart, their breaths come out in hurried bursts. Sasuke wraps an arm around the other’s back and in one swift motion flips them over, his long raven locks now hovering over Naruto’s face.

“I want you. I want _this_ ,” Sasuke nods to their current arrangement. “Is this something you want?”

Naruto smirks. “God yes!”

And that’s all the confirmation Sasuke needs before his lips are back on Naruto’s and his hands are finding the blond’s throbbing erection. Sasuke strokes him decisively, desperate to turn the tables on Naruto. To watch him crumble under _his_ touch, to hear him stifle uneven breaths laced with Sasuke’s name. Sasuke doesn’t rush, slowly chipping away at Naruto’s composure. Gliding up and down slowly… slow… too slow. And then faster, and tighter, and…

“Ss-Sasuke.”

There it is. His name on Naruto’s lips, Sasuke doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything more satisfying. He kisses Naruto with such urgency the contact almost feels sinful. How can Naruto make him act this erratic?

“Sasuke that feels too good,” Naruto pants. “You should probably stop if you want to do other stuff.”

“You have no idea how much I want to do other stuff,” Sasuke captures the blond’s bottom lip.

He reluctantly lets go of Naruto’s cock and grabs the bottle of lube. He snaps open the cap and squeezes some of the gel onto his fingers, leaning forward to press his lips to Naruto’s ear.

“You ready?”

“Mmhm.”

Sasuke places gentle kisses along the interior of Naruto’s thighs, urging him to relax. He circles Naruto’s entrance, delicately and patiently, moving back up to find his boyfriend’s lips. Naruto nods as they come apart, giving him permission. Sasuke tentatively inserts his index finger inside Naruto, stopping midway to let the blond adjust to the intrusion. He feels Naruto tense and gradually loosen around him, and Sasuke carefully presses further.

“Mmm hah,” Naruto gasps, and Sasuke quickly meets his eyes.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Naruto exhales. “Just keep going.”

Sasuke slides in and out deliberately for a few moments, preparing Naruto. He introduces a second finger, giving Naruto time to stretch.

Naruto hadn’t thought too much about their positioning for tonight. He would take Sasuke in any way he could… and knowing the raven-haired man wanted to be inside him was more erotic than Naruto could have imagined. He had expected this to feel more uncomfortable, but with Sasuke now also gripping his erection, Naruto feels himself ease around the man’s fingers. He’s never been more aroused.

Sasuke can’t believe how receptive Naruto is to his touch, and he feels his stomach buzz alive with anticipation. He works to insert a third finger and takes a deep breath, hoping to settle his own excitement for Naruto’s benefit. It takes a little longer for Naruto to adapt and Sasuke feels his own erection jolt at the prospect of entering the blond.

“Are you ok?” Sasuke whispers.

“Yeah, are _you_? You seem impatient,” Naruto teases. “Where was all that self-control you were bragging about?”

“Did you want me to stop?” Sasuke challenges, his lips glossing over Naruto’s jaw.

“Definitely not,” and Naruto smiles into the kiss that follows.

Naruto reaches inside the open drawer and presses a shiny square packet to Sasuke’s chest.

“And _I’m_ the one that’s impatient,” Sasuke rolls his eyes, tearing open the wrapper.

Sasuke slips on the condom and generously applies lube over the length of his cock, re-aligning himself between Naruto’s legs. He uses a hand to guide himself and gently works his erection inside the blond. Sasuke is hardly an inch along when he hears Naruto heave a shallow breath. Sasuke’s supporting his body with one hand on each side of the Naruto’s head, lowering down to steal a ravenous kiss. He doesn’t want to hurt Naruto, but the tightness hugging the tip of his cock is so tempting. Sasuke paces himself, further and further. And before he realizes it, Sasuke’s fully inside of Naruto and he feels a gasp tickle his ear.

It takes every ounce of Sasuke’s willpower not to move, not to indulge in the tantalizing feeling of Naruto squeezing him. The very feeling that’s threating to consume him, threatening to corrupt his senses. He can feel Naruto stiffen and release around him, and the pressure almost drives him wild. Sasuke looks down to Naruto’s chest, no longer willing to hold his boyfriend’s alluring gaze. Not when he’s so close to just giving in to his urges, so close.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice comes out hoarse. “Move.”

Sasuke can barely believe the order. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

And Sasuke’s mind goes blank as he brings his hips forward, Naruto’s legs at his sides. He feels a surge of electricity course through him as he slowly pushes inwards, and Naruto moans into his neck. Sasuke speeds up ever-so-slightly, prioritizing the blond’s comfort over his own maddening desire. But when Naruto bucks his hips in time with Sasuke’s thrusts and sends him a daring smirk, Sasuke loses his resolve. He takes Naruto faster, and harder. More confident. Sasuke’s erection pulses inside of Naruto, and he almost hates how good this feels because he wants this to last. He wants so badly for this perfect moment to last, but he can sense the heat building within him. Sasuke keeps his stride, going in deeper and deeper, learning Naruto’s body. Eager to find out just what angle will draw his name from the blond’s parted lips. He grips Naruto’s thighs for leverage, searching for any way to possibly feel closer to the man. And his next thrust is so fucking good Sasuke lets out a loud exhale and watches Naruto claw at the bed sheets. Sasuke doesn’t falter. He hits the same spot again, more forceful this time, and Naruto’s response is more than rewarding.

“F-Fuck Sasuke,” Naruto manages between harsh breaths, and Sasuke does just that. “That’s so fucking good. I’m mmm, I’m close.”

Sasuke is too, but he’s determined to give Naruto more, so he grabs Naruto’s cock with one hand and strokes him in harmony with his thrusts. Sasuke’s movements become rushed, chasing the high Naruto gives him.

“Don’t stop,” Naruto begs him.

Why would Sasuke ever stop? The idea seems utterly absurd. He goes faster instead, and rougher, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Sasuke hears Naruto groan and the sounds ignites him. It’s unbidden passion and lust, and it’s red-hot and _burning_. And Sasuke barely registers Naruto’s orgasm on his stomach, too busy feeling entirely overwhelmed by his own.

“Fuck.”

Sasuke rides the wave of pleasure inside Naruto. He waits a long moment before lazily drawing back and letting himself fall onto the mattress beside the blond. They lay together in silence, catching unsteady breaths. Naruto runs his fingers through his golden locks, freeing a heavy sigh. God that was so good, Sasuke was so good. That was so new and so good. Naruto’s mind struggles to settle on a thought. He’s brimming with excitement and emotion, and…

“I love y--” Naruto starts to say.

But he doesn’t finish. Naruto knows he can’t, not yet. He’s ready to say it, Naruto knows that. But Sasuke’s not ready to hear it, Naruto convinces himself.

“I umm, I loved that,” Naruto corrects, and Sasuke’s too hazy to notice.

“I could tell,” Sasuke quips.

“You have no room to talk,” Naruto smiles at him.

“Let’s take a shower,” Sasuke suggests.

“Round two already?!” Naruto taunts. “You must have _really_ loved that.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Idiot.”

* * *

Naruto steps back into his bedroom, leaving Sasuke behind to dry himself in the ensuite bathroom. Dressed only in frog-printed boxers, he flops onto the bed with a satisfied exhale. With his feet dangling off the edge, Naruto replays the night’s events in his head. God that had been so much better than he had imagined. He’d been nervous and inexperienced, but Sasuke had known just what to do. Sasuke had been so good. So damn good at that. And Naruto fights away a slight frown at the thought. Sasuke had been good at that…

“What are you thinking about?” Sasuke asks, scrubbing a towel through his raven hair.

Naruto hadn’t seen Sasuke walk into the room.

“It’s nothing,” Naruto lies.

“Naruto,” Sasuke doesn’t seem convinced.

“You were just… umm… really good at that,” Naruto looks away. “Hard to believe you’ve only done that once before.”

He suddenly feels so small, so stupidly insecure.

“So you don’t believe me?” Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

“No, of course I do,” Naruto quickly sits up to emphasize his point. “I just… I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t care. I don’t… not really. I just--”

“It didn’t mean anything Naruto,” Sasuke explains, taking a seat next to the blond.

“I know I--”

“It could have never meant anything, no matter who it had been with,” Sasuke’s staring at the other man now with a serious expression. “Because it wasn’t… it wasn’t with you.”

Naruto holds Sasuke unyielding gaze, a warm smile softening his features.

“And besides, you don’t get to be mad over this,” Sasuke nudges the other’s arm with his own. “You dated someone before me, remember?”

“Yeah I know,” Naruto scratches the back of his neck with an apologetic grin. “I just don’t want to picture you with someone else.”

“Imagine having to see it,” Sasuke rebuts.

“Sorry.”

A brief silence settles between them.

“There _is_ something I’ve never done with anyone else before…” Sasuke glances over to Naruto, feeling extremely vulnerable. “Position-wise…”

Naruto’s eyes widen in shock. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Sasuke doesn’t reply.

“You want me to… to do it to _you_?” Naruto motions between them. “Are you serious?”

“Is that something you want?” Sasuke wonders.

Naruto doesn’t think twice. “Yeah, fuck yes, of course.”

“Good. Now let’s go to sleep before you get too excited,” Sasuke decides and shuffles under the covers.

Naruto rolls over top of him to his side.

“You bastard. Like you’re not just as excited.”

“I can control myself,” Sasuke reuses the line.

“Not when it comes to me,” Naruto teases him, and Sasuke smiles.

True.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while since my last update, but here is a new chapter for you to enjoy. It took me a really long time to write because I wasn't happy with it so I kept making changes. Let me know what you think. There is only one chapter left to this story and it's probably my favourite, so I'm looking forward to finishing it. Your comments as always have been so incredibly lovely, I appreciate them so much ❤️


	10. Chapter Ten

Three months pass and Naruto hardly notices, too busy enjoying each and every day he spends with Sasuke to tally them. Though as of late he actually had been staring down the calendar, impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to come home from a two-week trip.

“How was _that_ for a welcome back gift?” Naruto smirks, looking down at Sasuke’s orgasm on the man’s bare stomach.

Naruto’s hovering above Sasuke on the bed, golden locks lightly caressing the other’s face. Naruto hoists his leg over and lands unceremoniously onto the mattress next to Sasuke, panting from their passionate session.

“Hmm, and what are we calling what I did for you first?” Sasuke teases, voice hoarse and worn, wiping himself clean with a nearby tissue.

“I’d say that was you being really excited to see me after two weeks,” Naruto answers.

“I could’ve sworn you were the one who was _really_ excited,” Sasuke smiles.

His smiles are so much more frequent nowadays, Naruto realizes. So much more frequent, spared so much more freely… and somehow still just as precious as they’d always been. Naruto smiles back. And maybe his smiles have always been this frequent, but they’ve never been quite this pure.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you at the gates today, I was in meetings all day. Literally all day! Like from the minute I got in to the minute I left,” Naruto groans loudly and drapes a hand over his eyes.

“You need to sleep,” Sasuke tells him, getting up to put on his navy boxers. “I’m going to head home.”

“Nooo, don’t go. I’m not even tired, what are you talking abouu--” an ill-timed yawn interrupts Naruto’s reply.

Sasuke lifts an eyebrow, feeling vindicated.

“I’m really not tired,” Naruto schools his sleepy expression.

“Well I’m convinced,” Sasuke assures him sarcastically.

“Why can’t you stay?” Naruto sits up.

“I have work to do. I have to write the report about my trip for tomorrow.”

“I think the Hokage would be willing to accept it late,” Naruto pretends to ponder the idea, chin caught between his thumb and index finger. “He is veeery understanding. And nice. And sexy.”

“And overworked.”

“Please staaay,” Naruto pleads through another yawn.

“Naruto you need to sleep,” Sasuke repeats the order.

“I always sleep better when you’re with me.”

“That’s only when you finally manage to fall asleep,” Sasuke argues. “Most of the time you end up talking to me for so long you only get a couple of hours in.”

“You don’t like our late-night talks?” Naruto fakes a shocked gasp.

He knows Sasuke does.

“Naruto…” Sasuke says flatly, refusing to fall for the blond’s bait.

“Ok yeah I’m tired. This past month has probably been the busiest I’ve ever had, and you won’t let me use shadow clones to get anything done, and--” Naruto cuts himself off mid-sentence, eyes beaming now with excitement. “Actually! I had an idea. Hear me out!”

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose. Naruto is just proving his point - he loves talking to Sasuke too much. And Sasuke would be lying if he said his heart didn’t melt at the thought. Out of everyone in the entire world those kind blue eyes could be fixated on, he can’t believe Naruto would choose him. But the problem is it’s now past midnight and as much as Sasuke enjoys Naruto’s rambles, he can tell his boyfriend is exhausted… despite the burst of energy the man has just seemingly conjured out of nowhere to deliver his new _brilliant_ idea.

“Naruto…” Sasuke’s tone couldn’t be more impassive.

“Just hear me out! Tell me if you think this would work. Do you think I can make clones to--”

Sasuke folds his arms, his previously blank stare now sharp and scrutinizing.

“Let me finish before you get mad asshole,” Naruto replies bitterly at the gesture. “Ok, do you think I can make clones to sleep for me? Then I can deactivate one a day and never have to sleep again! Do you think that would work?”

The look on Sasuke’s face tells Naruto he probably should’ve tried to sell that better.

“You’re not doing that,” Sasuke states definitively.

“But do you think it would work? Hypothetically,” Naruto insists and Sasuke lets out an irritated exhale.

“We’ll never find out,” Sasuke hopes he’s making himself clear. “What you _are_ going to do is delegate more and stop working 18-hour days.”

“My idea is much more realistic than any of that ever happening,” Naruto huffs out a weak laugh.

“Your idea isn’t happening.”

“I guess you’ll just have to sleep over every day to make sure it’s the real me sleeping and not a clone,” Naruto winks at Sasuke, and the raven-haired man can’t believe he’s fallen for such an obvious trap.

Sasuke narrows his eyes but resigns with a deep sigh.

“Then I guess I have no choice.”

Even if he did, Sasuke would choose this. Falling asleep to the rhythm of Naruto’s heartbeat. In his arms, against his chest. So deliriously warm. Maybe Sasuke really did have no choice, he realizes. There’s only ever been one right answer.

“Move over idiot,” Sasuke nudges Naruto away from his side of the bed and the blond eagerly scurries under the covers. “You know I have my own house, right? And I can’t be wearing your clothes every night.”

Sasuke could. In fact, there’s a particular slouchy black T-shirt he has no intention of ever returning to its rightful spot in Naruto’s dresser.

“Then you should bring your clothes here,” Naruto casually suggests, turning on his side to face Sasuke.

“Careful. You’re dangerously close to asking me to move in,” Sasuke taunts him, but his nerves don’t let him meet Naruto’s gaze.

Would Naruto really want him to move in?

“Bastard! As if I hadn’t noticed my spare key now officially in your keychain. And I know you come here during the day sometimes. I can tell because you can’t help yourself so you always clean and I find random vegetables I’ve never seen in my fridge.”

Sasuke’s blush is quickly replaced by a pointed sneer. “So _that’s_ why you want me to move in. You just want to use me for housekeeping.”

“If anything, I want to use you for sex Sasuke,” Naruto grins jokingly and the other man rolls his eyes.

“I guess that’s all I am to you,” Sasuke plays along.

Naruto chuckles loudly. “You know that’s not true.”

“It’s not?” Sasuke feigns ignorance.

“You know what you mean to me,” Naruto gently pushes a non-committal hand against Sasuke’s chest.

“What do I mean to you?”

The question catches the blond off-guard. He’s never exactly been subtle about what Sasuke means to him. Sasuke’s just toying with him, Naruto decides. Sasuke knows Naruto’s desperately in love with him. It’s almost embarrassing how painfully obvious his feelings are.

“Don’t make me say it. You know how I feel about you,” Naruto wills away the heat colouring his cheeks, precariously teetering on the edge of a long-overdue confession.

“How do you feel about me?”

Sasuke’s tone is serious. His eyebrows are furrowed and lips pressed tightly and… and maybe Sasuke doesn’t know after all, Naruto concludes. Maybe Sasuke isn’t thinking about those kinds of feelings at all. Maybe four months isn’t anywhere near enough for Sasuke to consider love as an option. Four months isn’t a lot, Naruto reasons. Maybe these feelings are only obvious to Naruto because they haven’t just been around for four months. Naruto has loved Sasuke for six years. He can’t expect Sasuke to understand.

And suddenly Naruto’s face washes over with uncertainty.

“I…” Naruto draws an anxious breath, looking for an easy escape from this conversation. “I feel like you’re the biggest bastard I’ve ever met.”

“Hmm… so nothing new,” Sasuke’s expression drops slightly, disappointedly.

“Were you hoping for something new?”

Yes, Sasuke wants to say, but instead lets a moment pass in silence. Yes, he’d been hoping for something new. New for Naruto at least, Sasuke thinks. He’s loved Naruto for six years. These feelings aren’t new to him. But clearly Naruto isn’t there yet, clearly Naruto needs more time. So Sasuke doesn’t press any further.

“Come here,” Sasuke lifts an arm invitingly and Naruto gladly shifts into the embrace. “Let’s go to sleep.”

* * *

The next morning Sasuke wakes up to an empty bed. Naruto’s getting better at stealthily sneaking away to let his boyfriend sleep in, but Sasuke’s not sure he’s grateful for it. While an undisturbed night’s rest is a rare luxury for Sasuke, a drowsy morning kiss from Naruto is far more valuable.

Sasuke works on his report in Naruto’s study and before noon he’s already heading to the Hokage Tower to deliver it. He makes his way to Naruto’s office but doesn’t find him there, the ceiling-high stacks of paper littering the space not making the task any easier.

“He’s not here,” Shikamaru pokes his head out from behind a particularly daunting-looking pile.

“Meeting?” Sasuke asks, not surprised.

“With the Daimyō. Not in Konoha,” Shikamaru answers. “Probably all day.”

“Let him know I dropped this off,” Sasuke says as he places a folder on Naruto’s desk.

“It will probably take him a while to get to it… if the state of this room is any indication,” Shikamaru sighs at the troublesome prospect of having to lecture Naruto about organization.

Sasuke doesn’t know why he lingers for a moment, watching the city colours dance through Naruto’s window, but the uncharacteristic melancholy that settles into his usually stoic expression draws Shikamaru’s attention.

“He’s busier than usual lately,” Shikamaru breaks the silence. “He’s taking on a lot.”

Sasuke turns to meet the other man’s eyes, wondering when Shikamaru became so perceptive.

It happens more and more these days - that his friends… he supposes that’s what they are… that they take an interest in him. They ask him about his missions, they train with him, they smile at him. He’d been convinced it was a charade for a while, that they accepted him for Naruto’s sake and nothing more. But Shikamaru invites him to play shogi every week, and Lee begs to spar with him more often than Sasuke has time for, and Kiba joins him on his walks through the village, happy to ramble away with hardly a word of input from Sasuke… and Naruto hasn’t been around for any of those times. So Sasuke thinks, fighting against every insidious voice in his head telling him otherwise, that maybe they actually care about _him_. That maybe, after all this time, he finally has a chance at a new life.

So Sasuke internally thanks Shikamaru for his concern.

“He always is,” Sasuke replies.

“Yeah I guess so,” Shikamaru tucks his hands into his pockets, leaning idly against Naruto’s desk now. “He’d usually have clones running around by now. I assume you have something to do with why I haven’t seen any this time.”

“He barely listens to me.”

“More than the rest of us. You’re a good influence on him,” Shikamaru speaks honestly and Sasuke looks away, embarrassed by the compliment. “I’ll tell him you stopped by.”

“Thanks Shikamaru.”

* * *

Naruto doesn’t return to Konoha that evening, likely having complied with the Daimyō’s wishes to stay at his palace overnight. Sasuke falls asleep in his own bed for the first time in a while, noticing it doesn’t feel as much like home as it once did.

Naruto comes back the next afternoon and Sasuke waits for him at his house, but by the time Naruto finishes work, Sasuke has already long fallen asleep. And when Sasuke wakes up the next morning, Naruto’s already gone. Only the sheets bunched messily on his side of the bed serving as any evidence that the blond had ever been there.

The next week goes by much the same. Naruto starts work far too early and gets home far too late. More often than not Sasuke has already succumbed to sleep by the time Naruto completes his day, and he leaves in the morning before Sasuke wakes up. Sasuke feels like he’s barely seen his boyfriend throughout the entire week, but he doesn’t complain. He understands how demanding being the Hokage is, and how much the responsibility means to Naruto. His days just seem empty without any meaningful amount of time spent together with Naruto.

Perhaps Sasuke’s used to being spoiled with Naruto’s undivided attention - the man doing nothing short of moving mountains to be with him. Naruto’s always asking him questions, always eager to hear about Sasuke’s day and always excited to have dinner together. It almost feels odd not to be Naruto’s first priority, and Sasuke admonishes himself for the selfish thought. It’s not that he wants Naruto to neglect his job in Sasuke’s favour, he just wants Naruto to strike a better balance. And if that balance gets them more time alone, well then it’s a win-win.

Two more days pass and Sasuke feels like a petulant child. He wants to see Naruto, and he’s becoming increasingly worried that Naruto doesn’t feel the same. It’s ridiculous, he tells himself, but the feeling nags at him. Why hasn’t Naruto said anything about how unbearable this situation is? Sasuke has always been an independent person, and he’s more than comfortable being on his own, but he misses Naruto. Doesn’t Naruto miss him? Sasuke wonders as he makes his way to the Hokage Tower. It’s just after noon and Sasuke is determined to have lunch with his boyfriend today.

He climbs the stairs to the top floor of the building, following the too-familiar path to Naruto’s office, but Sasuke’s optimistic mood is shot at the sight of Naruto’s door left open and no one inside.

“You just missed him,” Shikamaru says from the other end of the hallway, leisurely walking towards Sasuke. “I think he went down to the basement.”

And Sasuke thinks there may just be hope yet. He sends Shikamaru a grateful nod and quickly heads down to the lowest level. There’s not much in the basement, Sasuke thinks, other than the archives room. But he knows there’s no chance Naruto would ever--

A boisterous chuckle interrupts Sasuke’s thoughts. There’s no mistaking that laugh, that’s Naruto’s laugh. But it’s coming from the end of the corridor and there’s only one room in that direction. An ugly, boring, suffocating nightmare of a room. Those had once been Naruto’s exact words, Sasuke recalls. And yet as Sasuke draws closer, he’s certain the sound is coming from the archives room. What could possibly be making Naruto laugh in there? In the place he at one point heard the man describe as his own personal form of hell.

Sasuke moves more stealthily now, concealing his chakra entirely, though he’s not exactly sure why. He sees the fluorescent light streaming from under the door and his whole body tenses when he hears another voice come from the room. Another very particular voice.

“It’s really no problem Naruto,” Sasuke hears Haruki say. “You know I like to cook.”

Sasuke doesn’t move a muscle.

“Yeah I guess, I just feel bad,” Naruto replies, and Sasuke knows just from his tone that the blond’s scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sasuke doesn’t think twice before turning around to leave - rushing up the stairs and out of the Hokage Tower.

It’s not a big deal really, Sasuke convinces himself as he walks along the lesser-known Konoha backstreets. Naruto’s just having lunch with Haruki. That’s fine, that’s ok. Maybe just a little surprising given that by his most generous estimate, Naruto has spared Sasuke no more than ten minutes out of his days for the past week. But it’s not a big deal. Sasuke’s not upset.

Well… maybe he’d spoken too soon, Sasuke concludes as he paces the floor of his living room. It’s not that he’s upset per se, it’s more that he’s confused. That’s what it is. Confused. Why is Naruto having lunch with Haruki… in the archives room… in private? It doesn’t matter, Sasuke tells himself and heaves a deep sigh. He hates how insecure he feels.

* * *

Sasuke’s not going to overreact, he’s decided. In fact, he’s not going to react at all. He’s just going to give Naruto the opportunity to tell him about seeing Haruki today. Not that he has to, Sasuke reasons, it just seems like something Naruto _should_ share with him. Though he’s not sure why he’s even expecting to see Naruto before going to sleep. Sasuke’s had dinner ready for over two hours in Naruto’s kitchen and there’s still no sign of the workaholic blond.

“I’m home!” Sasuke suddenly hears the front door screech open.

Speak of the devil.

“I’m home!” Naruto repeats. “I’m actually early this time. Finally.”

Sasuke doesn’t think 10:42pm constitutes as early, but he’ll take just about anything over Naruto getting home after midnight again.

“God I missed you. I feel like I haven’t seen you awake in forever,” Naruto gives Sasuke no time to speak before walking over to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

And despite how cold Naruto is from the frigid weather outside, the contact sends a comforting warmth through Sasuke’s body. Naruto misses him too, Sasuke realizes, and the thought makes his heart dance.

“Are we going to discuss your work schedule?” Sasuke sits up on the couch where he’d been reading.

“Nope,” Naruto answers, darting over to the kitchen to identify the source of the heavenly smell wafting through the house. “No need. My crazy hours are over.”

“Really?” Sasuke lifts a dubious eyebrow.

“Yes really!” Naruto shouts from the other room, shovelling a spoonful of rice into his mouth directly from the pot on the stove. “I did it. I got through the new year rush!”

“Took you long enough. It’s February.”

“It’s _early_ February,” Naruto corrects, now walking back to the living room. “And besides, I did a lot last year so there was a lot to close out.”

Naruto smiles confidently, evidently proud of his hard work, and Sasuke has to stand. And has to stride over. And has to press his lips to Naruto’s because seeing his boyfriend this happy is undeniably the best feeling in the world. Actually just _seeing_ his boyfriend is.

“I’m sorry I was so busy,” Naruto says as they reluctantly break apart.

“It _was_ unnaturally quiet here over the last few days,” Sasuke does a poor job of expressing just how much he’s missed Naruto.

“I knew it! You totally missed me,” Naruto grins, and Sasuke should’ve known better than to even try. “I’m sorry, I should’ve made more time for us. But you know, with all the overtime I was pulling super late at night, we finally could’ve had office sex and we didn’t even think about it.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Naruto there’s always Anbu stationed outside the Tower, right by your office window.”

“Well whatever. Maybe in the archives room or something then,” Naruto shrugs casually.

And Sasuke tenses at the suggestion. Why of all places is Naruto mentioning the archives room? Why today? Why is the universe set on tormenting Sasuke?

“Ok fine, bad idea. I get it,” Naruto continues in response to Sasuke’s undisguised frown.

Why? Why would the thought of sex in the archives room even cross Naruto’s mind?

“How was your day?” Sasuke decides to change the subject, though he’s set on looping back to Naruto’s sudden fondness for the archives room.

“It was good. Feels good to get things done.”

“Anything interesting happen?”

Sasuke’s giving Naruto the chance to tell him about Haruki. He’d certainly consider their lunch-time rendezvous _interesting_. Definitely worth mentioning.

“Hmm,” Naruto takes a moment to think. “Oh yeah actually! Since I finally cleared everything that was on my desk, I found my ramen bucket list I’d lost like six months ago. Look!”

Naruto eagerly digs into his pants pocket to reveal a wrinkled piece of paper and hands it to his boyfriend. Sasuke stares blankly at what appears to be a map spanning the Five Nations, several coloured dots scattered across the labelled countries and villages.

“This is your definition of interesting?” Sasuke can’t fight the urge to tease.

“Hey! Don’t be an asshole,” Naruto snatches the treasured document from Sasuke’s grip, no longer trusting the grumpy man with its care. “It took me sooo long to research all these ramen places I want to try out. And then I lost it… but today I found it! So yeah, that was definitely the highlight of my day. Well, until I got home and got to see you.”

Sasuke wants to unpack the fact that Naruto’s obsession with ramen is bordering on lunacy, but the blond is watching him with those too-blue eyes that never seem to fade and Sasuke can only smile in return. That is… until he remembers why he’d asked the question in the first place.

“So that’s it?” Sasuke probes. “Nothing else worth noting?”

Sasuke bites his bottom lip nervously, cursing himself for being so obvious. But he quickly realizes that Naruto’s obliviousness is truly unparalleled.

“No, not really,” Naruto seems confused by the question. “You know I’m kinda surprised you’re more interested in talking about my day than getting me to bed.”

“You’re right, you should sleep.”

“Yeah that’s _totally_ what I meant,” Naruto winks suggestively and Sasuke doesn’t think anyone less subtle has ever lived.

They eat dinner in a rush, both determined to get to bed as soon as possible. And when they’re both laying on Naruto’s springy mattress and snuggling close for warmth, everything finally feels right. Well… everything except for the fact that Naruto neglected to mention having lunch with Haruki today.

“Oh I forgot to tell you,” Naruto suddenly speaks, looking up at Sasuke from where his head is resting on the man’s bare chest.

There it is! Sasuke perks up at the announcement and he feels bad for ever thinking that Naruto wouldn’t tell him about Haruki. For ever worrying that Naruto had something to hide. Of course Naruto didn’t, and of course Naruto would tell him, Sasuke internally reprimands himself.

“I read over the report from your trip. Sorry it took me so long,” Naruto says.

And as quickly as Sasuke’s mood was lifted, it plummeted. Naruto isn’t going to tell him about Haruki after all… maybe he does have something to hide. Sasuke exhales harshly, willing away that last thought.

“It’s fine,” Sasuke replies curtly, more so than he’d intended.

Naruto meets Sasuke’s eyes, tilting his head in confusion at the unexpected shift in his boyfriend’s demeanour. “You ok?”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke tames his tone, but Naruto continues to watch him curiously.

“Well it was very good,” Naruto tries to ease the tension. “I can’t believe the centre will be done in five months. You’re making this happen so fast. I’ve never seen the Five Nations work together on anything this efficiently.”

“It’s not exactly easy.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” Naruto chuckles. “I bet the Raikage’s giving you a hard time.”

“I don’t blame him for not wanting to follow my lead.”

“It’s not personal,” Naruto tries to spare Sasuke’s feelings. “He doesn’t want to follow anyone’s lead.”

“It _is_ personal Naruto, and I don’t blame him,” Sasuke responds sternly.

“Well why don’t I go to the next meeting with you and talk to him?” Naruto suggests.

“You can’t fight my battles for me.”

“But I _want_ to fight your battles for you,” Naruto whines, his face scrunching in protest adorably. “You know I can handle them. You trust me, right?”

Sasuke knows this conversation has nothing to do with the current whirlwind inside his mind. He knows the question isn’t loaded, and he knows there’s a very unequivocal answer. Sasuke trusts Naruto.

“Of course I do,” Sasuke admits honestly, but the words feel uncomfortably deliberate and that tugs at his heart.

* * *

A week goes by and their lives return to normal… if normal now involves Sasuke constantly agonizing over why Naruto still hasn’t told him about seeing Haruki. So Sasuke decides to forget about it. Of course, that does nothing to actually help him forget about it, but he feels better for having officially made the decision.

Sasuke really doesn’t want to be that kind of person. The kind that worries about his very attractive, very charming, very successful partner being hit on by his ex-boyfriend. He’s not that person. He’s not jealous, he’s not. He just thinks it’s perfectly reasonable to expect at least a heads up about Naruto spending time with Haruki. Sasuke has no right to dictate who Naruto can and can’t be friends with, he just wants a heads up. That’s harmless enough.

But anyways, Sasuke’s made a decision and he’s sticking to it. And as he makes his way to the Third Training Ground, Sasuke successfully wards off any thoughts pertaining to Naruto and Haruki. That is… until he spots them both inside Hachimitsu - Naruto’s favourite teashop. Sasuke stops dead on his tracks and supresses his chakra entirely, noting that Naruto must be doing the same because he doesn’t sense him. But it’s not particularly strange for Naruto to be suppressing his chakra, especially when he’s out in public so as to avoid a crowd of citizens forming around him.

Sasuke watches the pair from across the road, taking cover behind the wooden beam of a nearby food stand under construction. Through the large floor-to-ceiling window inviting the winter sunshine into the teashop lounge, he sees Naruto speaking animatedly, hands gesturing carelessly, and Haruki listening to him intently with soft green eyes. Sasuke bites down on his bottom lip, hoping to subdue whatever urge is begging him to interrupt them.

“Hi Sasuke,” a startling greeting comes from Sasuke’s left. “What are you doing?”

Sasuke shifts his gaze quickly to find Sai standing beside him, his patented eerie smile in unabashed display.

“Um,” Sasuke’s completely caught off-guard by the man’s presence.

“Are you watching Naruto and Haruki have tea?” Sai nods his head in the direction of Hachimitsu.

“I um no, I was…” Sasuke uncharacteristically stumbles on his words. “I’m on my way to train.”

“Oh, stealth training? Is that why your chakra is suppressed and you’re hiding?”

“No,” Sasuke answers defensively. “No, I just happened to be walking by and I didn’t expect to find Naruto around here.”

“Hmm, doesn’t seem much out of the ordinary to me. Naruto and Haruki used to frequently have lunch here when they were together,” Sai explains casually. “Either that or Haruki would bring Naruto lunch to his office.”

Sasuke furrows his eyebrows in frustration and glares at Sai who evidently has no idea the impact his words are having.

“Have you noticed them spending more time together lately?” Sasuke asks through gritted teeth, unable to resist the curiosity at the expense of his pride.

Sai’s ever-present smile bares a teasing edge.

“I’m certain it’s nothing to worry about Sasuke,” Sai sends the other a knowing look and Sasuke hates how vulnerable he feels.

Sakura and Kakashi are bad enough, now Sai can read him too? Sasuke heaves a deep sigh.

* * *

Naruto pushes off from his desk in annoyance, letting the force swivel his chair around several times. He runs a hand through his golden hair and wonders how exactly the paperwork mountains had managed a resurgence after he’d just gotten them under control last week.

“Naruto,” Sai steps into the room through the already-opened door with a clipboard in hand.

And this is how, Naruto concludes. From just about everyone in Konoha barging into his office at all hours of the day to give him more files. Naruto smiles out of habit, disapproving of how whiny he sounds in his own head. Even in private thought Naruto allows himself nothing short of a positive and appreciative outlook.

“Come to give me more work?” Naruto asks by way of a greeting.

“No actually,” Sai responds, now further inside. “Coming to pick up the Anbu rotation schedule that’s due today.”

“Oh fuck,” Naruto curses, desperately searching through the stacks for the half-scribbled document. “Sorry! I got caught up in a meeting at lunch and forgot to finish it.”

“I’m sure tea with Haruki _is_ very stressful,” Sai teases with a straight face.

“Hey!” Naruto frowns at the comment. “How’d you even know that’s what I was doing?”

“Sasuke and I saw you two. We were passing by Hachimitsu.”

Fuck! Naruto’s eyes widen at the mention of his boyfriend’s name and he chuckles anxiously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Sasuke saw us?” Naruto sports an innocent grin, hoping not to add any weight to the situation.

“Yes. He seemed rather surprised.”

“Fuuuck,” Naruto can’t help the expletive as he drags a hand down his face in frustration. “What did he say? How did he react?”

“He didn’t look happy,” Sai recounts casually.

“That doesn’t tell me anything, Sasuke never looks happy,” Naruto replies, hurriedly walking over to Sai and clutching his shoulders.

“He said he didn’t expect to find you two together,” Sai continues.

“And what did you say to him? Please tell me you said it was nothing to worry about,” Naruto shakes Sai, begging for any confirmation that his friend had at least attempted to reassure Sasuke.

“Of course I did,” Sai smiles tenderly and Naruto heaves a breath of relief. “I told him it was nothing to worry about since you and Haruki used to have lunch all the time when you were dating.”

Naruto’s mouth comically falls open.

“What?!” Naruto shouts in disbelief. “You told my current boyfriend not to worry when he sees me having lunch with my ex-boyfriend because that’s something him and I used to do when we were dating?! How is that supposed to make Sasuke feel better?”

“I meant it’s not out of the ordinary, so it’s nothing to worry about,” Sai shrugs and Naruto relinquishes his grasp on the man, opting to gesture wildly with his hands instead.

“That’s just as bad! Maybe it wasn’t out of the ordinary when we were _dating_ ,” Naruto emphasizes his point. “But I don’t want Sasuke to think I’m seeing Haruki all the time now.”

“He seemed surprised to see you together at all,” Sai quirks an eyebrow.

“I umm… I didn’t exactly tell him I’d be having lunch with Haruki…” Naruto admits.

“Then this really isn’t my fault, is it?”

“You could’ve still been more helpful bastard,” Naruto complains, lightly shoving at Sai’s arm. “Instead of adding more fuel to the fire.”

“Hmm… Sasuke never liked Haruki much, did he?” Sai realizes. “Maybe he won’t take this very well.”

“You think?!” Naruto’s sarcasm almost cruel. “He’s probably going to kill me.”

“You might be right,” Sai jokes.

“It’s Friday, I’m going home early.”

“After you turn in the Anbu rotation schedule I assume?”

“I hate you,” Naruto lies with an exaggerated pout and it makes Sai snicker.

* * *

Naruto’s practically dragging his feet at this point. Dreading actually reaching his house and having to discuss the situation with Sasuke. He can already hear Sasuke’s pointed remarks about Haruki. He can already picture Sasuke - arms folded, brows furrowed, and pretending he’s not upset even though he obviously is. Naruto sighs as he rounds the corner to his block.

Yes, he probably _should_ have told Sasuke that he’d been meeting with Haruki lately, but the mere thought of having to explain why had been discouraging enough. But of course now everything’s worse than if he’d just been honest with Sasuke from the beginning. Sasuke now probably has the wrong idea about his lunch with Haruki and God is Naruto not looking forward to opening his front door.

“I’m home!” Naruto fakes his usual excitement.

“You’re early,” Sasuke’s tone sounds immediately suspicious.

“I just wanted to spend more time with you,” Naruto says in his sappiest voice. “And I brought dinner from that new place down the street you’ve been wanting to try.”

“Hmm,” Sasuke hums from his spot on Naruto’s couch, setting down the scroll he’d been reading.

“And I stopped by Tenten’s shop on the way to pick up the new kunais you ordered. They just came in,” Naruto grins unnaturally wide.

Sasuke folds his arms and Naruto’s one for three on predicting his boyfriend’s reaction so far.

“So you’re home early, you brought me food that’s not ramen _and_ you went to Tenten’s shop to pick up my weapons?” Sasuke questions, evidently unconvinced.

“Is it that hard to believe I wanted to do something nice for you?” Naruto grumbles, placing the box of Sasuke’s kunais on the entrance console table and making his way to the dining room, expertly averting eye contact.

“Kind of,” Sasuke jokes sharply.

“Bastard.”

Naruto knows, Sasuke realizes. He knows Sasuke saw him and Haruki. Sasuke hadn’t been sure he should even bring up the topic, but Naruto acting this guilt-ridden is starting to worry him. Why does Naruto feel so guilty?

“Did you run into Sai today by any chance?” Sasuke asks knowingly and he watches the blond’s back tense at the question.

“Umm… why?” Naruto turns around from where he’d been emptying the take-out bag onto the dining table.

Naruto doesn’t even know why he’s trying to avoid the conversation.

“Naruto,” Sasuke furrows his eyebrows - two for three.

“Ok ok,” Naruto’s hands are up in defeat. “Let me explain.”

“Go ahead,” Sasuke prompts him.

“Fine ok. I was just having tea with Haruki because we were meeting for work. That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Naruto repeats. “It was strictly professional.”

“Do you two meet often?”

“No,” Naruto answers quickly. “No, just today.”

Naruto doesn’t mean to lie, he just doesn’t want to make things any worse.

“So other than today you haven’t seen him recently?”

“No,” Naruto fidgets with his sleeve.

“Naruto you’re lying,” Sasuke accuses.

“I’m not,” Naruto doubles down with shaky hands.

“You are. I saw you two having lunch last week.”

And Naruto’s absolutely screwed now.

“Where?!” Naruto’s eyes widen. “At Yakiniku Q?”

“No…” Sasuke replies with a piercing glare.

The archives room? Hachimitsu? Yakiniku Q? How many times has Naruto met with Haruki without telling him?!

“Fuck ok,” Naruto walks closer to Sasuke. “Please just listen to m--”

“You’re lying to me,” Sasuke interrupts him. “At first you were just hiding it from me but now you’re actually lying to me.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to be upset.”

“So you lied to me?!” Sasuke point outs the irony. “I saw you two together in the archives room.”

“And you didn’t say anything about it?”

“I was giving you a chance to tell me yourself but clearly that was never going to happen.”

“That’s not true. I would’ve told you eventually. I just didn’t want to have to explain why Haruki and I are meeting up.”

“Because?” Sasuke urges him.

“Because you’re not going to like why,” Naruto scratches the back of his neck and forces a sheepish grin, doing his best to downplay the gravity of that admission. “But it’s not anything you need to worry about.”

“You’re regularly spending time with your ex-boyfriend, without telling me, for some reason I’m not going to like, and you don’t want me to worry?” Sasuke asks incredulously, a steely gaze trained on the other man.

“Exactly,” Naruto states simply. “Because you should trust me.”

“Should you really be lecturing me about trust right now?” Sasuke rebuts. “He’s your ex-boyfriend Naruto.”

“So you’re jealous?”

“I’m not jealous!” Sasuke’s quick to clarify. “You lied to me.”

“You wouldn’t be upset if it had been Kiba,” Naruto tries to prove a futile point.

“You wouldn’t have lied if it had been Kiba,” Sasuke argues. “And I’m not upset!”

Nailing a perfect three for three score forces Naruto to suppress a mischievous snicker. Sasuke’s just too predictable, he thinks.

“Haruki clearly still has feelings for you.”

And that makes Naruto burst with uncontrollable laughter. He can’t help the inappropriate timing.

“Sasuke, he doesn’t have feelings for me,” Naruto tells his boyfriend after a calming breath.

“He obviously does!” Sasuke raises his voice. “And it’s not just him Naruto. People constantly flirt with you, in Konoha and outside of Konoha. Everyone knows who you are. And it doesn’t bother me because I trust you, but if you start lying to me--”

“ _You_ are complaining that people constantly flirt with _me_?” Naruto throws a new fit of hilarity. “They’re staring at you Sasuke, not me.”

“You’re wrong. I notice who looks at you and how they look at you. You’re never paying attention.”

“Sasuke--”

“Haruki has feelings for you. It’s obvious.”

“Sasuke you’re such an idiot,” Naruto manages between chuckles. “Haruki has a boyfriend now.”

Sasuke eyes him dubiously.

“I’m serious. He has a boyfriend now. They’ve been together for almost a month.”

Sasuke visibly relaxes.

“Not that it matters,” Naruto adds. “Because even if he didn’t have a boyfriend, _I_ do. So of course our meetings were just as friends. I can’t believe you would think there’s anything going on between us.”

“What am I supposed to think when you hide it from me?!” Sasuke’s temper is easily revived.

“You’re supposed to give me the benefit of the doubt!”

“I did! For a whole week. And you still didn’t tell me.”

“I should have, I know that,” Naruto concedes. “I just can’t believe you would think I’d cheat on you!”

“What, with your ex-boyfriend who was basically perfect for you? What a _crazy_ thought,” Sasuke emphasizes the sarcasm.

“I would never do that to you!” Naruto resents the accusation, his expression equal parts hurt and anger. “And he wasn’t perfect for me, you’re just jealous.”

“Maybe I am!” Sasuke blurts out. “Maybe because you’re going behind my back to spend time with someone you have a history with.”

Naruto is once again overcome with laughter.

“Take this seriously!” Sasuke shouts.

“I can’t!” Naruto matches the other’s volume, rushing the words. “A history? Seriously?! _You and I_ have a history Sasuke. What I had with Haruki was a one-month relationship that couldn’t go anywhere because I was so in love with you I couldn’t stop thinking about you!”

A haunting silence crowds the room.

“What did you say?” Sasuke stares blankly at the blond.

“I…” Naruto struggles. “Sasuke, I’m sorry I--"

Naruto cuts himself off. He takes a hesitant step forward before decisively narrowing the distance between them. Naruto gently grabs Sasuke’s hand into his own, enveloping it tenderly. Sasuke lets him, too frozen to react. Sasuke’s not sure he even feels the touch, his senses suddenly foreign to him. Either entirely absent or dangerously overwhelming, Sasuke doesn’t know. His speeding heartbeat serving as the only reminder that he’s awake… standing in front of Naruto. Naruto who’s just told him that he…

“I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like this,” Naruto’s watching him with worried blue eyes, their usual ethereal shine replaced by an uncertain shade of pale gray.

Sasuke misses the ocean he’s used to getting lost in. And what did Naruto just say?

Naruto tilts his head slightly, as if trying to get a better read on Sasuke’s expression.

“You don’t have to say it back Sasuke. I don’t want you to feel pressured. That’s why I didn’t even want to say it in the first place. Ughh I’m sorry,” Naruto rambles, thoughts spiralling out of control. “I’m sorry, I just got caught in what I was saying and I didn’t even realize I was--”

Sasuke doesn’t remember making the decision to kiss Naruto. He doesn’t remember giving his hand permission to cradle the man’s cheek. He doesn’t remember ordering his lips to bridge the gap between them. His body must have moved on its own, Sasuke supposes. And much like on that October night almost four months ago, Sasuke knows it’s the best decision he’s ever not made. Even Sasuke’s most meticulous calculations would have never placed him here… standing in front of Naruto. Naruto who’s just told him that he _loves_ him.

They kiss passionately, neither wanting the moment to pass.

“I love you too,” Sasuke speaks softly, and he watches the sparkle return to Naruto’s eyes.

“Are you serious?!” Naruto doesn’t hold back his excitement. “What did you just say?! You have to say that again!”

“ _You_ say it again,” Sasuke blushes a bright crimson.

“I love you!” Naruto repeats confidently. “I am in love with you!”

Sasuke feels a tear stream down his face and quickly turns around to avoid the embarrassment. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke’s waist from behind and rests his head on the other’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Naruto whispers, placing a loving kiss to Sasuke’s neck.

And somehow hearing it quietly, without the exaggerated tone and wild hand gestures, allows the intensity of the statement to sink in. Sasuke dismisses the irony.

“I love you too,” Sasuke manages with a broken voice and wipes his cheek harshly.

“I’ve loved you for a while,” Naruto confesses into Sasuke’s collarbone. “I didn’t tell you because I thought that would scare you away.”

“I don’t get scared that easily,” Sasuke replies as he turns to face Naruto, the dampness under his eyes betraying his arrogant façade. “You should have told me.”

“We made the same mistake again! Just like when you didn’t tell me you had feelings for me until after I started dating Haruki.”

“ _You_ had feelings for me too,” Sasuke defends. “Why is it my job to tell you?”

“Because I can’t read your mind. You’re the smart one, _you_ should’ve been able to tell how I felt.”

“If you think reading my mind is hard, imagine trying to read yours.”

“Fine,” Naruto lightly shoves at his boyfriend’s chest. “We should just tell each other everything from now on so this doesn’t happen again.”

Sasuke smiles cleverly and crosses his arms.

“Good idea,” he agrees. “You start.”

And Naruto realizes he’s just dug his own grave.

“You bastard, fine!” Naruto starts. “You wanna know why I’m seeing Haruki?”

“Yes,” Sasuke prompts through gritted teeth and curses Naruto’s poor phrasing.

“Ok, but just try to be open-minded,” Naruto warns him and Sasuke scowls at the implication that he normally isn’t.

“You know how Haruki used to be an academy instructor and now he works for the Education Board Committee?” Naruto asks and waits for Sasuke to nod in agreement. “Well now that you’re starting to search for Konoha personnel to work at the Peace Centre, he asked me if I would recommend him to manage the school we’re building there. So we were meeting up to go over his experience but mainly to figure out a way to convince you to hire him.”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and maintains his unyielding stare, looking no more amused than he was just moments before.

“I told you you wouldn’t like it,” Naruto sighs defeatedly. “I know you don’t like him so I know you’re not going to want to hire him, but he’d be good for the role! I work closely with him and at every Education Board Committee meeting we have, he brings the best ideas. He basically wrote the entire curriculum we’re using now and--”

“So if I hire him he’d leave the Education Board Committee?”

“Yeah, we talked about it and he wants to go back to teaching. He came to Konoha from a tiny village where he taught the children there how to use chakra, so I think he misses connecting with kids.”

“So he wouldn’t be working with you anymore?”

“Is that really what you’re focusing on?” Naruto teases and Sasuke looks away. “You know he’d be working with _you_ instead right?”

“Lesser of two evils,” Sasuke shrugs, feigning indifference. “It’s not me he has feelings for.”

“I already told you. He has a boyfriend,” Naruto complains.

“Fine,” Sasuke complies. “He’s hired.”

Naruto’s face contorts in utter shock.

“Are you kidding me?! It was _that_ easy?!” Naruto can’t believe it. “You’re _that_ jealous?”

“I’m going to kill you,” and Sasuke’s glare alone could make it happen.

“You’re such an idiot,” Naruto laughs at his boyfriend’s unappeasable anger. “I love you, remember? If you’re going to hire him, do it because he actually deserves the position. Not because you want us to stop working together.”

“My reasoning is not important,” Sasuke shrugs. “He wants the job? It’s his. Done.”

Naruto rolls his eyes. “Fine. Good enough you bastard. It’s going to make Haruki so happy.”

“That’s always been my number one priority,” Sasuke huffs out, painfully sarcastic.

“Alright, alright. You’re really overdoing your asshole-ness quota for the day,” Naruto taunts in reply. “You don’t get a prize for that you know?”

“So are we done with the secrets?” Sasuke makes sure to underscore the conclusion to this argument.

“Yes!” Naruto nods obnoxiously.

And with that put to rest, Naruto laces both arms around Sasuke’s neck, drawing the man in for a delicate kiss and revelling in the feeling of a thousand fluttering butterflies that settles in his stomach.

“Though now that you know the truth about my lunches with Haruki,” Naruto starts as they come apart. “We can go on a double lunch date with him and his boyfriend!”

“I’m seriously going to kill you for even suggesting that,” Sasuke makes no attempt to mask his distaste for the idea. “Actually no. You can live. I’d rather die.”

“Sooo dramatic,” Naruto mocks. “Fine, I’ll just wait. You’ll warm up to Haruki when you start working with him. Then I’ll ask again.”

“When have I ever _warmed up_ to anybody?” Sasuke responds tonelessly.

“Good point… but there’s a first time for everything!” Naruto’s inherent optimism shines bright as ever. “But anyways, can we get back to talking about how much you love me?”

Naruto bats his eyelashes in excess, practically begging for some grand emotional display.

“Why don’t you let me show you?”

And the deliciously sinful look that washes over Sasuke’s eyes is way better than any fluffy gesture Naruto had been hoping for.

* * *

“Are we the biggest idiots ever?” Naruto leans back on his dining chair, dangerously teetering on its two back legs. “We’ve been in love with each other for years and neither of us said anything? What is wrong with us?! We are actually the biggest idiots ever!”

“Don’t lump me in with you,” Sasuke takes the last bite of his meal, Naruto’s take-out box long laying empty on the table.

Naruto sighs deeply, contently. “I can’t believe you _love_ me.”

Naruto visibly swoons and Sasuke smiles embarrassingly. He could make a joke here, go for a classic jab. The opportunity is so tempting. “It _is_ hard to believe” or “I can’t believe it either” would do the trick. But the pure, wholesome, overwhelming joy evident in Naruto’s glossy ocean eyes is a sight Sasuke wants to preserve forever.

“How could I not?” Sasuke opts for instead. “You make it hard not to love you.”

Naruto inhales, inexplicably feeling breathless.

“Uh um,” Naruto mumbles, seemingly caught-off guard. “I’m uhh… you…”

“Good talk,” Sasuke teases, not missing the chance a second time.

“Asshole. I just wasn’t expecting you to say that. But umm… you too,” Naruto replies sheepishly, no witty remark coming to mind.

Sasuke laughs a quiet laugh.

“So are you going to start spending your lunches with your actual boyfriend or…?” Sasuke asks and almost immediately feels silly for doing so.

“You’re still jealous?” Naruto snickers and tips his chair forward, front legs landing squarely on the floor.

“It’s just a question,” Sasuke looks away.

“Of course I’ll have lunch with you.”

“Good. I’ll book you all of next week.”

Naruto smirks. “You’re _soo_ jealous.”

“Well I have a lot to lose,” Sasuke speaks honestly.

“I’ve told you before. You could never lose me,” Naruto reassures him. “But it is pretty cute when you get jealous.”

Naruto winks and it earns him a glare from Sasuke.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I _should_ spend some time getting to know Haruki,” Sasuke suddenly sports a devilish smirk. “When do you think he’d be free to spar?”

“Hah!” Naruto chuckles. “You’re not sparring with him unless I supervise.”

“I’ll go easy on him,” Sasuke promises arrogantly.

“No you won’t,” but Naruto knows better.

“Fine,” Sasuke concedes. “I’ll just settle for lunch with you then.”

“I wish we weren’t so busy,” Naruto says. “Or else I’d say we should go somewhere. Not just for lunch but maybe a vacation. To be all in love and stuff. Maybe check off some of my bucket list ramen spots.”

“You’d take time off for me?” Sasuke quirks an eyebrow in surprise.

“Mostly for the ramen,” Naruto sticks out his tongue.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and Naruto walks over to him. He places his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, anchoring him to his seat and stealing a kiss from his slightly pouted lips.

“But your company’s a close second.”

* * *

Five months pass and as scheduled, the Global Peace Centre’s Grand Opening Day has finally arrived.

The centre sits at the bottom of the waterfall, built atop the naturally forming pool. The splendour of the early morning sun rays shines on the newly built structure. The complex is large, larger than Sasuke had originally imagined. But he should’ve known better than to expect modesty from a project co-signed by Naruto. Scattered around the centre, along both sides of the water, are wooden cabins designated for use by weary travellers and unhoused migrants seeking shelter. In the left wing, a winding path of classrooms and indoor training rooms comprise the school. In the right wing, a meticulously designed hospital with spacious facilities. And between them, an enormous courtyard teeming with stately trees and blossoming flowers. A striking hand-carved stone arch announcing the entrance to the centre reads: “Global Peace Centre”.

“Come ooon Sasuke!” Naruto pulls his boyfriend by the arm.

“I already told you I’m not going to cut the ribbon. You can do that. I don’t want to be in any pictures. I don’t want to answer any questions--”

“How can you already be in a bad mood on your birthday? It’s barely five in the morning.”

“Maybe _because_ it’s barely five in the morning and you’re dragging me out here for what exactly?”

“I have something to show you at the centre,” Naruto continues to tug him along, bordering the roaring stream that leads to the base of the Valley of the End.

“Naruto, I’ve seen the centre a million times. More than you even. I’m the Commissioner, remember?”

“Yes but this is your birthday gift. Now just come.”

“I thought you said my birthday gift was you actually booking time off for that vacation you promised me months ago.”

“That too, but I also got you a surprise.”

“At the centre?” Sasuke asks, now following Naruto of his own accord.

“Yes,” Naruto answers. “Now close your eyes. We’re almost there.”

“I knew it was too much of a coincidence that Grand Opening Day just happened to land on my birthday,” Sasuke grumbles.

“Yeah I had to personally come help with the centre to make sure it was ready exactly on time. Now close your eyes!” Naruto repeats the order.

Sasuke sighs heavily and does as he’s told. “Ok.”

Naruto grabs his boyfriend’s hand and leads him through the final stretch to the centre’s entrance. The stone arch standing proudly above them.

“Ok let me explain…” Naruto prefaces hesitantly.

“Oh no. What did you do?” Sasuke almost opens his eyes but Naruto quickly covers them.

“Just wait, let me explain.”

“Ok,” Sasuke yields.

“Ok. For my birthday last year, you gave me the best gift of my entire life. You kissed me and you started our relationship, and obviously there’s no way to top that. And then you also gave me a scroll with the idea to build this centre so the Valley of the End could represent something other than the cycle of hatred. You wanted to turn it into something good. You wanted to help people. And honestly, I couldn’t find a way to top that either. But I wanted to do something special for you.”

Sasuke doesn’t speak.

“And if you don’t like it, don’t worry. We can always just take it down. If it’s too much or if you’re not comfortable, it doesn’t have to stay there. I can take it down right now even. Only me and the other Kage even know about it and they know it’s a surprise. I told them it needed your approval. So it’s fine. Really, it’s fine if you don’t like it, I--”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupts him, his patience wearing thin. “Can I see whatever it is or are you going to keep rambling?”

“Ok, ok,” Naruto answers nervously and uncovers Sasuke’s eyes, closing his own as if bracing for impact.

Whatever it is, Sasuke doesn’t see it right away. The centre looks the exact same as it had yesterday into the late evening, when he’d conducted the final inspection to take place before Grand Opening Day. But as Sasuke looks up to the imposing arch overhead, he notices a familiar emblem etched into a stone disc adoring its very peak.

Sasuke takes a step back, as if changing the angle of his view would change something about the symbol. Or something about its meaning. A wayward beam of sunlight sneaks its way through the dancing twilight clouds and brings the red and white hues to life.

Once again, Sasuke doesn’t speak. He doesn’t think he could even if he wanted to.

“I know I might be overstepping,” Naruto breaks the silence. “And I really don’t want to. But the centre was your idea, and now thanks to you the Valley of the End will be a symbol of peace for people from all countries. And the Uchiha symbol deserves the same. We deserve the opportunity to rewrite history. _You_ deserve the opportunity to rewrite history. To learn from the past and create a better future. And you’re doing that… and the world should know what you really stand for.”

Naruto inhales deeply.

“But it’s not my place to decide this for you. So if you don’t want this, I understand.”

A moment passes and Sasuke finally musters the courage to meet Naruto’s gaze.

“How did…” Sasuke struggles. “How did the other Kage agree to this? How did the Raikage…”

“I convinced them,” Naruto answers, his tone chipper and bouncy. “It didn’t actually take that much convincing believe it or not. They’re all really impressed at how you managed this whole thing. Even the Raikage. He doesn’t say it, but I can tell.”

Naruto smiles, a brilliant smile that Sasuke’s still not quite sure he deserves to witness so often. When did he get so damn lucky?

“And the Council?” Sasuke asks.

“Haha,” Naruto scratches the back of his neck. “Well… you know how they are. But don’t focus on them.”

“You’re insane.”

And Sasuke goes quiet again. For too long this time.

“Please say something,” Naruto pleads.

So Sasuke says the only thing he can manage. “I love you.”

“And your gift?” Naruto sounds tentatively hopeful.

“I love that too,” Sasuke admits.

“Oh thank God,” Naruto exhales in relief. “But you do know you’re going to have to be the one to cut the ribbon now right? It’s under your name, you definitely have to.”

Sasuke chuckles lightly.

“There’s always a catch with you, isn’t there?”

“Usually,” Naruto grins.

Grand Opening Day goes smoothly. Well, except for the part where Sasuke’s photograph is taken and he’s bombarded with dozens of questions by ambassadors from every country. Pretty much the exact situation he’d been hoping to avoid. But other than that, the day goes smoothly. Every single one of their friends makes it to the celebration, and Sasuke’s almost certain Naruto must’ve had a hand in that. Or perhaps Sakura, since she organizes a surprise birthday picnic for him at sundown. At the top of the waterfall, overlooking the centre.

Sasuke’s happy. Unequivocally happy. So as the moon illuminates the sky and the valley’s water reflects its delicate light, Sasuke stands under the Uchiha-crested arch, smiling.

“You really do like it,” Naruto says from behind him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s waist.

Their joint attention now entirely devoted to the symbol.

“You know… when I gave you the scroll for your birthday with the plan for the centre, I could’ve sworn I wrote down it would be under your name,” Sasuke reminds Naruto. “And now it’s under the Uchiha name?”

“Hmm,” Naruto hums into Sasuke’s collarbone. “Maybe one day they’ll be the same.”

So yeah, Sasuke’s happy. Unbelievably, unequivocally happy.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait everyone! I wrote and rewrote this last chapter so many times because I wanted to be happy with it, and even though there's always something I could change to make it better, I think I'm finally ok putting it out there and finishing up my first ever Naruto fanfic.
> 
> I can't believe all the love this story got. It truly made me so happy and helped me gain some confidence. I can't wait to write more! Actually another reason this chapter took me so long was because I was working on another Naruto fanfic at the same time haha oops. Thank you soooo much for reading, hope you enjoyed the ending ❤️


End file.
